


(奇異鐵) Einstein — Rosen Bridge

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Multi-universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 雖說前面有主要角色死亡，但最後是全員生存Happy Ending喔！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雖說前面有主要角色死亡，但最後是全員生存Happy Ending喔！

散溢於空氣的白霧被揚起粉雪的風捲碎切散，魔浮斗篷在至尊魔法師打冷顫前一刻把領子立高、並且將披著他的身軀再裹緊些。

面前無邊延展、綿延跌宕的低緩丘陵積滿皚皚白雪，陷入雪堆的靴身逐漸染上冰寒之氣，史蒂芬安撫似地拍拍魔浮斗篷讓他稍微鬆開，低頭張開雙手結印讓咒文散佈，使身體保持一定的恆溫與乾爽，隨著四下搜尋的視線，史蒂芬的面容由嚴峻漸趨平靜，似乎不太將自身處境放在心上。

「這應該不是嚴寒導致的幻覺。我想會在這裡遇到妳，應該有其道理存在吧？」

目光終於在幾陣雪花迴旋聚攏後找到定點 —— 出現在面前雪丘上的一抹橙黃身影。

「你似乎並不驚訝？」

「自從成為至尊魔法師......不，應該說是踏入卡瑪泰姬喝過妳給的那杯茶後，就再沒什麼事能讓我驚訝了。」雖說看似毫不在乎，史蒂芬的語氣依然因見到故人柔和些許。

「雖不驚訝，但你正感到憂心忡忡，然而對象不是自己。」

「能見到妳，是意味著我又『死』了嗎？抑或是比那更糟，迷失在求生求死皆不可得的幻象凌遲裡？」微挑起眉端詳那個即便步向涅槃也依舊能平靜賞雪的坦然面容，沒打算正面回答。

史蒂芬並不十分介意眼下的遭遇，即便因為守護而必須付出自身性命作為代價，他也欣然接受，只要「那個人」跟他所處的世界沒事，他都好。

史蒂芬從不會天真認定多瑪暮已遠離不再進犯，邪惡永遠只是暫時隱匿、耐心伺機而動，等待任何乘其不備將至尊魔法師拖扯入無止息絕望輪迴、吸納其法力成為傀儡的機會。不過，若現下當真遭逢此境遇，他倒有點驚訝這次被囚禁的情境與上次大相徑庭，至少不是毫無常理可循、充滿迷幻顛倒讓人逐步墮入瘋狂的混沌空間。

「好消息，嚴格來說不是；壞消息，比那複雜些。」像早有預料史蒂芬快速流轉過的心思，古一很快以模稜兩可的方式間接否認他的疑問。

「所以......至少可以代表妳現在跟我在同一區間裡遊蕩？」

「不，我早就迎來我的涅槃，回歸虛無，你會在此感知到我的意念，只是有份因緣還未了結。」

史蒂芬幾不可察地輕吁口氣，但沒逃過古一的眼睛。

「你儘管可以不用擔心以虛無為歸處的我，也可以暫時不用憂慮自己的處境，因為你現在面臨的困境並非死亡，不會讓『某人』傷心，因此可鬆口氣。」古一的眼神似乎染上些許笑意。

「妳知道？」

「因為你......很明顯與之前有所不同。」古一若有所思地把玩手中折扇，一如過往的習慣。

「過去那個恃才傲物卻又對自己的新人生無所重心的矛盾態度，不見了。看來是因為有『某人』存在所賦予的影響？」

「或許比較接近經歷太多次死亡的後遺症吧？屬於至尊魔法師無可避免的職業災害跟創傷後壓力症候群......所幸心境上我早已習慣跟這些共處了。」史蒂芬繼續以不承認也不否認的自嘲作為回應。

「雖然被困在這不知該如何形容的空間，但魔浮斗篷跟阿迦莫多之眼都還完好無缺，研判情勢還不至於一籌莫展。不過，雖然法力都還在，但我卻無法啟動靈環穿越空間、也無法使用阿迦莫多之眼進行回溯，也就意味著我無法自主脫困回到『事件』發生前......」暫時忽略古一意有所指的微笑，開始專注於分析自身陷入的僵局。

「因為這維度不存在於任何已知空間，是意識被扭曲後的產物，也是我在此的原因。只要離開這裡，自然就可以得回你原本能穿越時間與空間的力量。」古一斂下笑容回應。

「意識......被扭曲？......是我的意識？」

「不只，但是以你的意識為基底，群聚眾多意念的集合體。你最後記得的一件事是什麼？」

一旦牽扯到魔法生物與闇黑次元，物理攻擊能力再強大都派不上用場，史蒂芬第一個浮現的念頭是幸好施加的法術足夠保護那兩人，而不是憂慮自己的處境。

原本還在彼得面前跟東尼鬥嘴的史蒂芬認為這次「小意外」頂多只是修復次元的裂縫 —— 帶著迷幻色彩的詭異變形生物從次元裂縫掙脫、四處闖禍，差點將以布里克街177A為中心的整個街區變成災難集合地；在迅速著裝的東尼嚷嚷著各式抱怨衝出去嘗試攻擊未果、跟彼得援引各大外星生物災難片科普卻反被糾纏後，史蒂芬劃出巨型魔法陣先將這些生物困住、邊思索該將它們送去哪才能降低傷害，還要撥出心神在幾片傾倒的老舊磚牆當頭砸下的間隙啟動阿迦莫多之眼、嘗試回溯時間消弭傷害；但那群生物卻出乎意料地被激怒而掙脫，將史蒂芬當成投放所有攻擊的標靶，史蒂芬只來得及迴身另外施術讓磚牆盡數消失在異空間，無暇他顧之下便被一起拖扯入異界維度。

「纏住你的是噩夢之源，所以特別討厭能透視虛無與幻象的阿迦莫多之眼。」

「噢，我原本還以為是那生物對我抱持莫名的敵意，所以這次不是什麼異界前來搶奪時間寶石的陰謀？」史蒂芬鬆口氣，有鑑於上次跟時間寶石有關的奮戰回憶並不是太好，他可不想又再遭遇一千四百多萬次的凌遲，更正，看東尼死去一千四百多萬次，那比自身的死亡輪迴還難熬。

「而它們機靈到還懂得從我的意識裡擷取素材把我困住？冰天雪地？我該慶幸好在不像多瑪暮一樣缺乏美感......」

「這些生物力量也沒到那麼強，頂多是投放詛咒的地步。不過看來是因為與你的魔法相衝撞，所以產生了些副作用。」

「所以，是副作用讓時間寶石的力量喪失？竟然能讓阿迦莫多之眼失效......」

「阿迦莫多之眼的力量還在，只是在這裡無法使用。」

「有件事你必須記住，不是你選擇使用阿迦莫多之眼、也不是我決定或允許的，而是阿迦莫多之眼選擇了你，你有必須使用他的因緣，所以他成為依附於你心靈之上的法器。說穿了就是各取所需。」古一笑得意味深長。

「我能戴上阿迦莫多之眼，難道不是當下必須找個能對抗闇黑勢力的倒霉鬼？而且，追根究柢是妳以自己的命為代價，教會我必須超脫生死才能悟出打敗多瑪暮的道理......」

「不，人們畏懼死亡，多瑪暮透過讓恐懼無所遁形達到操縱蠱惑人心的目的，而你一次次殺死自己，脫離我執、直面恐懼而終究破解其輪迴。也等於完全斬斷與過去最後一點心態上的連結、讓真正的至尊魔法師從看次無盡數的死亡中重生，畢竟，是捨身的覺悟讓你能驅趕多瑪暮，我只是給點提示罷了。」

「多瑪暮也不是如此神通廣大，我只是揭開他認為自己身為永恆的假相 —— 我跟他不過都屬於會被時間所囿的可憐傢伙；我一直死，也逼他得看著我死，最終他發現我不會主動停止這迴圈，受不了只好自己放棄。」

「總之，我沒勝利，他自己離開的。」

「…...這回答證明你真的不一樣了。」古一對史蒂芬舉重若輕的回應透出讚許。

「我領悟到在對付黑暗勢力的過程裡，痛苦可是如影隨形的老朋友，我只是嘗試找到方法與其共處......說老實話也挺無奈。」史蒂芬不以為然地聳肩。

「偋除黑暗勢力只是附帶。當初法力不成熟的你會被阿迦莫多之眼選上，是因為你在之後有需要它的重要機緣，例如......需要以它為籌碼換取一個人的性命，應該說，保『某人』不死。」

史蒂芬皺眉，周遭雪景霎時崩解，取而代之的是乾熱到讓肺部不適的粗礪空氣，放眼望去盡是傾頹荒廢、銹跡斑駁的大片建築殘骸，不同的重力與異色的天空揭示這裡是另一個異境幻象。

更等同於噩夢之境的，泰坦星。

「......這噩夢之源還會隨機輪播場景，真是用心良苦。」史蒂芬禁不住還是嘲諷了下。

「它們現在唯一能做的只剩這個 —— 用意識困住你。因為你的心靈波動適才稍微擴大了點，它們感知得到。」

古一了然於心的發言倒是讓史蒂芬沒再截斷她的話語，只是陷入沉思。

「要讓阿迦莫多之眼安穩地為你服務，就必須承受它的重量。你可以操控時間，但相對而言也被時間之器所綑綁。說穿了，我執著於那場雪，你執著於『某人』，要說偏執到破壞規則，我倆並無不同。會成為至尊魔法師都不是偶然，因為我們都有想要達成的願望，而我們可以為那願望付出無與倫比的代價。倘若沒有付出代價的覺悟，無法真正擁有阿迦莫多之眼......」古一闔上折扇，朝史蒂芬胸前指了指。

「所以妳才會成為我的師傅，因為，我們半斤八兩。」

「......妳也不一樣了，妳早先曾說過『並非所有事皆具有意義，也不是必然有意義存在』，現在卻告訴我被阿迦莫多之眼選擇有其意義，不覺得矛盾？」

「確實，但追求意義與賦予意義卻讓人類對活著有所自覺，那並非錯誤，而是必經的過程，眾多選擇都必須在這些自我意義的追尋中經歷輪迴流轉，然後，在終結那刻才能有所了悟。」

「你該不會要說我度過這關卡後就可以無所不能、甚至獲得永恆了吧？」史蒂芬回應得有點不以為然。

「追求永恆並無意義，真正賦予人生意義的是死亡。行動決定結果，一切雖然都已注定，但人有選擇的自由，而在選擇前有無限可能，一切未定。要說矛盾，你不也曾義正嚴詞地告訴多瑪暮永恆只是虛妄幻想？怎麼現在，感覺你卻很想透過時間寶石追逐永恆了？」

「是否因為......透過窺探未來，你認為『某人』的時間有限，所以希望他能擁有更多，甚至永恆？這是你許的願？」

「沒有，雖然我沒全看到，但我認為自己對他未來命運的推測演繹應該不至於相差太遠。」忍不住嘆氣。

「我不會也不能評斷合理與否，因為畢竟是你的選擇，代價由你支付。」

「果然瞞不過妳。我知道這願望非常不合理，不過......如果說妳擴展了我的眼界，那麼他......就算拓展了我的心靈。他並不介意犧牲性命，但我卻依然把自己的願望強加在他身上，以善意為藉口的我也是自私的。我希望，如果真有那麼一天，他可以、也應該獲得更好的結局。」

「現在的你已脫胎換骨，有能力做出不同的選擇。選擇無所謂對錯，但是會通往不同的路徑、締結不同的果，所以我從不對你強調必須遵守戒律，因果才是背後真正重要的本質。當做出任何選擇，就同時必須承受那份果，這便是擁有選擇的自由背後必需支付的代價。過去的你被框架所束縛，但現在昇華出不同心境、能更嫻熟使用法術的你，已經有能力突破那些框架的限制。畢竟，體悟到自己得以做出任何選擇的力量，是最強大的。」

「從頭到尾，你看起來都沒有很驚訝？」

「比較接近心裡有數......也或許是，能再次遇見妳反倒能讓我更平靜地思考吧。」

「所以，你已準備好承接一切後果？」

「看來似乎別無選擇，畢竟我現在被困在這。而如同阿迦莫多之眼之於我，我與他的命運也已同樣不可分割。」史蒂芬攤手苦笑。

「你已學會超脫我執放下自我的課題，還有世界不是繞著你轉的道理。當不再糾結於自身，你就會發覺永遠有選擇的餘地，史蒂芬．史傳奇。因為擁有自由意志，便有力量可以做出扭轉乾坤的抉擇。我在你身上看到的，依然是無盡的可能性。」

「不過我更應該為你感到慶幸 —— 經歷過各種考驗終於尋得人生目標、朝靈肉合一的圓滿狀態邁進了？」古一笑了，不是興味盎然地笑，是真正為他的門徒感到欣喜。

「可惜，很多時候還是靈肉分離的，要是早知道常常只能靠冥想克服餓肚子，我可能不會那麼想當至尊魔法師......」

古一微笑展開雙手，史蒂芬腳下出現巨幅的蔓陀蘿，四周空間開始延伸、翻轉摺疊，其中有高山深水、極地雨林、熔岩冰川，宛若映照大千世界的萬花筒。

「又是卡瑪泰姬式的目眩神迷雲霄飛車嗎？這久違的惡趣味我真不知該吐槽還是該懷念......」

「我相信帶著未知的旅程對至尊魔法師只是一小杯茶、或是一片三明治。通曉萬事萬物未必總是好，所以我都喜歡保留些許神祕感。」

「去吧。」

史蒂芬被迴旋吸入快速流動的景像前還是忍不住狠狠地翻了白眼，當然，花式如同他常見到東尼臉上浮現的那種。


	2. Chapter 2

散射綠光的環形魔法陣一閃而逝，崩解的樓房當頭罩下，傾頹的牆面與碎石瓦礫在無數金色法陣的移轉後消失無蹤，現場只遺留大量煙塵。

「巫師！！！」

「奇、奇異博士！」

「嘿！巫師你在哪？回應我！史蒂芬？！」

沒有飄動的腥紅、沒有掩飾不住自豪的笑容、沒有得意的自誇言語，什麼回應都沒有，即便東尼開啟所有能動用的生命徵象偵測功能，依然沒有發覺任何蛛絲馬跡顯示史蒂芬・史傳奇身在何處。

東尼的呼吸下意識開始急促。

「史塔克先生！剛、剛剛那群......不知道是什麼生物、還有奇異博士的超巨大魔法陣怎麼一下就不見了？！奇異博士是不是......噢！對！是不是被傳送走了？跟星艦迷航記一樣跑去別的星球啦？？！！」

「小子，不要在這種時候舉那些奇怪例子，這不是開玩笑！」

「我沒有在開玩笑！那個魔法霹靂大爆炸後奇異博士就這樣不見了，原地什麼都沒有發現！奇異博士一定是被傳送到哪裡去了，不然怎麼會憑空消失呀？！而且博士有一大堆黃金傳送圈圈護體，一定在爆炸前就離開了！總之、總之我想奇異博士一定沒事的，史塔克先生！」

「別忘記當初為了時間寶石他可是被俘虜的目標，你要我怎麼有信心覺得一定沒問題？如果又有不知從哪個未知空間來的黑暗勢力想把他抓走呢？他說過闇黑次元從來沒有放棄地球，只是暫時撤退......而很顯然他永遠會被當成攻擊的靶子......這次一定也是......」

東尼發覺自己的心跳開始震耳欲聾、他知道彼得在說話，但說了什麼他卻完全聽不到、也聽不懂......

_......冷靜！自己見鬼的必須恢復鎮定！！！_

望著那雙圓睜的琥珀深棕、逐漸沈重的換氣、與越來越模糊地喃喃自語，彼得馬上明白那是恐慌症發作的徵兆，他很快扶著東尼靠牆坐好，握住那雙不自覺開始發顫的手，想辦法先安撫頻率顯然過度急促的呼吸。

「史塔克先生、史塔克先生，深呼吸，請你深呼吸，對對，吸、吐、吸、吐......奇異博士沒事，他那麼厲害一定不會有事，別忘了他可以穿越時間跟空間，就算消失都還能再回來的，而且、而且我們也還不清楚狀況，說不定他就跟很多電影裡演的一樣暫時穿越到別的空間去......所以、所以我們也要冷靜下來想辦法，我們要讓他能找到回家的路啊！」雖然佯裝堅定說得篤定，但彼得心裡可是半點把握都沒有。他唯一有把握的是史塔特先生心裡面大概遠比外表表現出來還慌張，所以應該沒心思揭穿他這乍聽有理但背後滿是破綻的安慰。

自從與薩諾斯大戰後，身邊之人消逝成灰的衝擊幾乎把東尼好久不曾復發的恐慌症徹頭徹尾翻出來，在大家都平安無事回歸後，彼得依然在一次至聖所的拜訪中，透過蜘蛛感官感應到奇異博士摟著那個竭力抑制紊亂呼吸的男人不斷安撫著「彼得沒事......我沒事......大家都沒事......」。

彼得無聲無息地收回握住門把的手，悄然退離房門，把門後空間發生的一切變成那兩人秘密的潘朵拉盒子，收著那男人以倔強掩飾的脆弱與那巫師不輕易展露於外的柔軟。

自那日起，彼得就明白，在奇異博士不在時照看好史塔克先生，是自己責無旁貸的重任。

當然他不是説星期五做得不好！她是史塔克先生所向無敵的首席全能幫手，自己可以勉強搶到第二把椅子......應該啦。

「......那些詭異生物看到史蒂芬出現就開始躁動、史蒂芬才畫出魔法陣就開始暴走，無論怎麼看起來都不像臨時起意來逛逛順便拜訪鄰居的模樣，會把他帶走絕對不是剛好，一定有什麼意圖，而這點很顯然需要詢問王，但王前腳才離開去造訪香港，可能幾天或幾個月後才會回來......」逐漸抓回焦距的視線對上一雙澄澈但充斥擔憂的眼睛，東尼將手搭上額頭，彷彿這麼做可以阻絕外界干擾般開始強迫自己思考，甚至已經開始考慮怎麼進入闇黑次元的技術性問題，也確實無暇繼續反駁彼得的任何言語。

「星期五，開啟全球定位，先搜尋史蒂芬．史傳奇，如果搜不到就將王的確切座標傳給我！」

「遵命，BOSS。」

「等等、等等，史塔克先生，我們要不要先回去至聖所找找看有沒有什麼提示奇異博士在哪的線索？還是那個博士講過可以看到宇宙中所有東西的什麼大神鍋。既然用物理方式可能定位不到，我們是不是可以透過......不那麼科學的方式找博士？」

「......難不成你是認為我能通靈嗎？小子？」

「不不不、不是啦！」彼得驚慌地揮著手，他可以對付一堆不聽人説話的窮兇惡極之徒，但可不能招架東尼．史塔克的詰問，尤其還是在他隱忍著急怒攻心的時候。

「BOSS，布里克街177A，也就是紐約至聖所內有不明原因的能量擾動，因為資料庫中並沒有相應數據可供核對，目前還不能辨別是否具有生物反應跡像......」星期五的聲音透過內置耳機適時傳來，彼得幾乎要鬆口氣大聲感謝她的善意救援。

「不會又來一團異空間旅行團了吧？小子你給我安份待在這，我過去......嘿，給我回來！不准再靠近危險的地方，如果連你也......」

警告的話語未完，彼得的面部就重新被奈米材質的蜘蛛人面罩包覆，奈米強化纖維絲迅速噴出發射器，彼得幾乎像是被砲管彈射而出的空中飛人般，劃出一道弧線穿越大樓間隙，東尼只覺得額角青筋狂跳，隨即罩上面罩起飛，追著半空中靈活彈跳的身影而去。

「史塔克先生！我發誓不會惹麻煩！如果有奇怪生物的話我絕對會乖乖站在旁邊，但是不管怎樣請讓我幫你找到奇異博士吧！拜託拜託嘛，多一個人不是比較好嗎？」

「BOSS，能量數據的頻率趨近高峰。」

「之前疏散至聖所周圍的人群應該沒有再聚回的跡象？」

「沒有，整個街區目前是無人狀態。」

「好，繼續維持疏散，周圍毀掉的建築物應該足夠把這地方圍起來。」

東尼與彼得幾乎同時降落到紐約至聖所前，之前異界生物造成的破壞因史蒂芬來不及啟動阿迦莫多之眼回溯，街區依然維持坑坑疤疤，一副飽經大肆摧殘的模樣。

在這樣的狀況下，穩然矗立的至聖所反而顯得異常突兀，也可能是這位址本就被古老不可知的魔法屏障所保護。對彼得而言這場域如此不可思議，而他也永遠止不住想持續造訪的好奇，當然，史塔克先生時不時地出現在此也是原因之一，畢竟，可以同時見到史塔克先生跟奇異博士並且跟他們互動，對他而言總是充滿不可言喻的吸引力。

『嘿，巫師，那是科學，你得尊重專業。』

『我從來沒否認過科學的成就，只是，魔法需要發揮更多超越理論的想像力......』

『酷！是不是像哈利波特那樣！！！對了對了，我把書跟電影裡的咒語都背起來了誒！』

東尼總在史蒂芬講述魔法的時候竭盡所能賦予更多科學解釋，彼得則是會在裡面穿插所有他能想到的電影設定，如果其中一人所言是經線，另一人便是緯線，其上點綴著靈機一閃的活潑花樣，三人的你來我往織起的便是至聖所的日常。

回憶總是美好，但現在顯然也不是能閒坐著被回憶淹沒的時候。

彼得收斂起胡思亂想正想進去，東尼則是搶先一步將彼得拉向身後，充滿戒備地輕推大門。

**********

一陣踉蹌後找回平衡，視線逐漸清晰，周遭景物雖然熟悉但又有股褪不去的突兀陌生。至聖所內恆常的古舊氛圍仿若時光被凍結，微塵的路徑描出光影的輪廓，史蒂芬撐著窗沿四處逡巡，接收過多光線的澄藍趨近透明卻掩不住其中的困惑。

眩暈中勉強能扒挖出來的混亂記憶，是自己被詭異生物緊扼著幾乎窒息的景象，但有什麼更重要的事卻像被迷霧掩蓋，太陽穴的尖銳刺痛暫時阻隔了繼續回憶的努力。

至尊魔法師竟栽在異界生物的低等惡作劇，史蒂芬幾乎忍不住要對自己的怠慢輕敵發脾氣。

有人踩上樓梯引起的咿呀作響中斷了史蒂芬短暫的自我厭惡，無奈身體有點不聽使喚，只能靠牆站直身軀，勉強畫出魔法陣保持戒備狀態，期望若來者不善，多少能起到威嚇的欺敵作用。

大不了再想辦法把自己傳送走，至少不需在沒把握的狀態下施放攻擊......

史蒂芬只覺瞬間肩頭一輕，魔浮斗篷衝下樓的速度倒是比自己進入狀況的時間快，接連傳來的是幾聲不知所謂的陌生驚呼，外加整串氣急敗壞的抱怨。

「嘿，你今天是吃錯什麼藥？竟然攻擊我？？！！」

「小紅不可以！那是史塔克先生呀！」

魔浮斗篷飛速衝向東尼，在金紅相間裝甲包覆的身影來不及有所反應前捲住他，想把人整個甩出至聖所。魔浮斗篷的行動，讓東尼反而忘了攻擊，一方面是對斗篷的行為大感意外，另一方面則是燃起一絲希望。

_既然斗篷在這，那是不是就代表史蒂芬也還在這？_

「嘿！冷靜點！什麼時候你又變得那麼討厭我？我記得我們這段時間就算培養不出默契，但至少也應該有點最低限度友誼存在，就算你不是人類但我還是尊重你是巫師的重要夥伴、保有自我意識跟地盤觀念......」

不敢隨意施放攻擊怕傷害魔浮斗篷，東尼只能飛快思索怎麼拿捏攻擊的功率邊努力嘗試掙脫，彼得則是牢牢拉扯住斗篷邊角，想把東尼從其中拯救出來。

魔浮斗篷好似被此動作激怒，轉而把另一角扭轉捲上彼得的脖子。

「小、小紅你不......認識我......了嗎？」面對千年法器的怪力，就算身體比普通人強壯許多的彼得都開始覺得眼冒金星、呼吸困難。

「放開他！」好不容易掙脫一隻手的東尼掌心發出刺目的光，不得已只好威嚇起了魔浮斗篷。

腥紅轉而將彼得倒吊，在彼得逮到間隙搶到幾口空氣、繼續嘗試勸諫魔浮斗篷時，下方出現一個大型的金色傳送陣，裡面是波光粼粼的東河。

「這是......奇異博士你在這裡對不對、對不對？！」

「史蒂芬？你在嗎？在的話回答我！」

東尼轉頭正對上緩緩走下樓梯的史蒂芬，而他才扯出的笑容短暫出現一秒旋即消失，因為數條魔法繩鞭正重新奪走自己空出來手臂的自由，那纏繞手腕的力道大的如此陌生，幾乎要把手部裝甲擠壓變形，東尼吃痛咬牙，但卻依然勉強擺出發射斥力砲的動作。

彼得掙扎硬撐著眼花，不斷發射蜘蛛絲纏繞住史蒂芬扭緊魔法繩鞭的左手，在史蒂芬皺眉帶著困惑時朝他大喊：

「奇異博士我只是某天趁你不在時對展覽室裡掛的神奇魔鏡發表友好演說而已，不要因為這樣把我丟到海裡處罰我咿呀呀呀！！！」

「我再、警告、你們、最後一次！收了魔法陣，還有放開那小子！！！史蒂芬，我不會再說第二次！」

斥力砲在繩鞭鬆脫那一瞬發射，堪堪從史蒂芬身旁擦過，角度毫無疑問是東尼計算好的。

史蒂芬愣住，魔法繩鞭與金色傳送圈同時被中斷魔法之源而消失。他伸手召喚躁動不已的魔浮斗篷，魔浮斗篷也終於鬆開彼得搭回史蒂芬肩頭。至尊魔法師站定後，澄澈透藍才終於專心對上琥珀深棕，來回打量裡依舊充滿生疏與疑惑，看似根本不認識面前兩位對他而言的不速之客。

東尼的表情突然變得複雜糾結，像是想通了什麼，深吸口氣後小心翼翼讓自己假設的探詢出了口：

「......真正的史蒂芬・史傳奇，在哪裡？」


	3. Chapter 3

原本以為迎接歷劫歸來的自己的，會是聽來諷刺卻掩不住關切的笑鬧、把桌面無縫鋪滿的餐廳外送，或許還有刻意多喝幾杯後熨貼上自己、被失而復得催動的徹夜激情......但沒想到卻是荒謬突兀到讓伶牙俐齒的他也無言以對的鬧劇。

天旋地轉後的暈眩還未褪去，史蒂芬努力穩住步伐站定，抬頭是至聖所花窗撒下的刺眼光線，耳裡就響起從樓下跺步而上的王催促他雖然能瞬移到會場但禮貌上還是別太晚、該準備出發的話語。

「......去哪？」竭力抑制腹中翻攪的作噁感，史蒂芬只覺得聲音沙啞到好似許久未曾開口。

「咦？我昨晚不是還提醒過，怎麼今天又忘啦？雖說你為了保護時間寶石搞失蹤消失了快一年，三天前才忽然從面前踏出傳送陣送我個『噢！原來我們的至尊魔法師還活著而且還記得要回家！』的大驚喜，之後竟然繼續渾渾噩噩到現在，甚至忘記我才跟你提過的事，你的記性就算有時差也未免太嚴重了點......總之，欸，好歹你跟對方曾有過一面之緣，把標準放寬、四捨五入也是夥伴，就算真的沒有那麼熟，還是露臉一下在人情上比較說得過去......雖然你也從沒在管人情世故，不過，就看在我的面子上，去嘛！」

望了望沒反應的史蒂芬，王只好苦口婆心地再次勸說他那向來被戲稱沒心沒肺的至聖所室友：

「你是打從心底不想去所以故意不記得？我說做人還是要厚道點，畢竟是那位東尼．史塔克的告別儀式啊。雖然你到底是不是復仇者聯盟成員這件事有待商榷啦，不過我們有接到通知也是事實......」

…...消失一年？......告別......儀式......？

嘗試消化這幾個陌生且出乎意料的詞彙，史蒂芬覺得自己才剛穩住的身軀又晃了下，仿若賴以支撐自我的認知正在點滴崩解。

「嘿，十分鐘後我們就直接過去囉？......你、還好嗎？？今天臉色特別差誒......是不是又太餓昏頭了？」王望著臉色顯得更加蒼白的史蒂芬，忍不住伸手在他面前揮了揮。

「王，今天......是幾月幾日？」

「嗄？呃......五月三日。」

「哪一年？」

「......二零一九。怎、怎麼了嗎？」

所以從日期來看他只消失三天，為何王會講出「一年」這個時間？更詭異的是，在他消失期間東尼就不在了？......這到底怎麼回事？自己失蹤期間究竟發生什麼而導致這結果？

不，還有更不對勁的，就是王的語氣似乎也透漏出他跟東尼從未並肩作戰過，那之前自己在泰坦星上經歷的一切算什麼？即便王沒有參與整場拉到外星的慘烈戰役，而當打敗薩諾斯後，一半生靈皆歸來後他也確實跟王解釋過前因後果，他們後來也因為東尼而開始參與少數聯盟的事物，既然如此為何要說他「搞失蹤」跟「不是復仇者聯盟的一員」？

史蒂芬只覺得頭更痛了。

「噢既然說到這個我就順便問問，所以，你去流浪這段期間到底發生什麼？雖然問你都不說是正常的因為你都看自己高不高興去回答問題，但一向聰明又反應超快的你像現在這樣搞不清楚狀況，我就真的覺得需要擔心了......」

「......流浪？」史蒂芬抬眼望向一臉擔心的王。

「嗯？我不是才剛講過，你在薩諾斯大戰前跟復仇者成員說過要自己保護寶石，然後轉頭就不知落跑去哪，連跟我交代一聲都懶，這點我可還沒跟你抱怨誒！」

史蒂芬腦子同時飛速掠過幾個念頭，剛剛王所言的內容裡有諸多違和，如掐緊牆面的老藤籠罩並拽緊心思，好幾種可能正敲擊隱隱作痛的太陽穴、箍著史蒂芬胸口一陣鬱結。

本想馬上啟用阿迦莫多之眼，但細微的光似乎逐漸滲透心底迷霧，在思維殿堂中開啟了幾扇門，堆疊起的繁雜脈絡暫時制止施法的手勢。

舉扇微笑的古一出現在門廊，她所言的「扭轉時局」言猶在耳，在被扯入意識亂流前他開啟的便是阿迦莫多之眼，如果一切皆是由時間寶石而起，那他若重新開啟，究竟是會讓情況變得更好，抑或是更糟？在狀況未明前如此做，是否屬於無謂之舉？

…...等等，如果自己據以推論的假設一開始就出錯了呢？

姑且不論東尼莫名其妙死去這件事，王不會說謊，而且根本是連場面話都沒有的那類型直白個性，剛剛的對話中竟然還透露出他跟東尼毫無來往？

就算印象中自己跟東尼沒有很高調......至少應該還未到達人盡皆知、社群媒體上引發大肆炒作「#鋼鐵人奇異博士曬恩愛」的地步，但要說王可以遲鈍到完全沒察覺他們之間的關係，那也著實過於離譜。

明明常見東尼來訪至聖所甚至看過他們的相處模式，難道從來不覺得有啥不對勁？

看了看王混雜擔心但又疑惑到莫名其妙的模樣，史蒂芬知道就算把疑問說出口，也得不到任何答案。關於到底發生了什麼，他心中已更正假設、排列組合出新的推論......但還有些疑點必須弄清楚。眼見為憑，所以目前的首要行動顯然就是得去參加東尼．史塔克的「告別儀式」。

才消失幾日卻在回歸後莫名被告知消失一年、莫名就必須參加自己愛人的告別儀式、而且還莫名被歸類在「那一群不那麼熟的友人」的範疇，史蒂芬．史傳奇覺得自己的人生不會比這更荒謬，就算成為至尊魔法師也一樣。

**********

以為承接「至尊魔法師」名號的自己早已看破生死、超脫輪迴，能對世事平靜以待，但當實際踏上教堂的地毯、舉步維艱地往禮壇前進時，他發覺自己在癡人說夢。

他憶起某本為打發時間曾看過的小說對白 —— 整個生命的歷程就是不斷地學習放手，而最讓人感到心痛的便是來不及好好道別 —— 古一時他經歷過一次，現在他在缺乏心理準備的情況下便要承受第二次。

史蒂芬意識到自己永遠不會有所謂「準備好道別」的一天，即便只要凝望那對琥珀深棕時便會不由得思索 —— 若以自己恆長的生命為度量基準，這個燦然靈魂停駐其中的時間可能僅此一瞬。

哀戚肅穆的場景中一襲飛揚的腥紅顯得格格不入，無視眾多訝然目光與竊竊私語，史蒂芬徑直走到最前方第一排，那位肩膀不停顫抖的少年身旁坐下。

推測小辣椒應該在準備室，可能正逼自己把一輩子的心碎在短暫的幾分鐘間一股腦全濃縮成眼淚，才能讓稍後在講台發言的自己至少能夠說出完整的語句，而非泣不成聲。

但若真在大庭廣眾下展現哀戚表達情緒，那也十分合理，畢竟她是全場最有資格如此做的人。而另一個，顯然就是自己身旁、東尼口中最放不下的那位「小子」。

思及至此，史蒂芬突然覺得自己披著斗篷出席是好主意，因為他也無法預料自己是否會在不自覺中淚流滿面，至少他的魔法好夥伴可以幫他用領子稍微掩飾。

「奇異......博士......你、你怎麼會來？！」淚眼惺忪的彼得抬頭，像看到不存在的幽靈，或許可能還比看了禁入墳場一樣驚訝。

平時的T恤牛仔褲被難得在這年紀出現的黑色西裝與領帶取代，鼻子早擤得泛紅，手上還握著料事如神的梅嬸逼他一定得帶、已吸滿濕氣被揉得一團亂的手帕。

「我不應該來嗎？」史蒂芬覺得自己的臉色應該異常難看，因為彼得在見到他的瞬間很明顯地縮了下肩膀。

「不不不、也不是不應該，而是、博士你明明......在大戰前就刻意告知我們因為必須守護寶石，所以會從復仇者面前消失一陣子，大家都在傳說你不知道去了哪個次元......還是哪個宇宙......不知何年何月才會回來......而且，我記得史塔克先生幾乎沒提過你的事......所以看到你來，我才......覺得很意外......」抽抽噎噎擤鼻子讓彼得整段解釋不時插入奇怪的停頓，充滿節奏被打亂的不知所措。

某幾個關鍵字讓史蒂芬心中的迷霧更吹散些許。

「所以你的意思是指我跟東尼並不算熟識？但是，你曾來過至聖所幾次，而你通常也都能剛好遇到東尼來找我，難道你都不記得？」

「嗯？有嗎？我......沒有去過至聖所啊......也沒有在那邊看過博士跟史塔克先生一起出現呀！」帶著淚痕的彼得陷入苦惱。

魔浮斗篷的一角在此時輕輕抬起，拂過彼得眼角，然後又像怕驚擾對方般趕緊收回，彼得因為斗篷的行動而暫時止住哭泣，瞪大眼望著史蒂芬頸側微微飄動的紅色領片。

將這男孩短暫地從哀傷欲絕中拉出來，大概是史蒂芬覺得自己來此做對的唯一一件事。

這下不只時間對不上，連發生過的事也不正確，史蒂芬暫時忽略彼得的視線陷入沈默，開始思索演繹前因後果，直至美國隊長 —— 史帝夫・羅傑斯剛毅但肅穆的嗓音敲響禮堂靜謐的哀戚。

「今日我們聚集在此紀念的是一個勇敢無畏的靈魂......」

不，不對。

那些充滿懇切緬懷的話語中闡述的不是那個他，寂靜不屬於他，黯淡不屬於他，休憩不屬於他。

這些形容詞都不應該，也不可以安在那個他眼中最燦然的金紅身影之上。

雖然，他曾跟自己叨唸過這把年紀不該再用老骨頭跟破身體拚命逞英雄，但他知道那只是口頭說說罷了，他依然聒噪不休、他應該燦然閃耀、他必須猶如光速前行開創未來，在電光石火間突破人類智識極限的深奧玄妙......但現在，這裡的他就這麼停下來，安安靜靜地。

阿迦莫多之眼發出幽微綠光，魔法陣從史蒂芬周身擴散，轉瞬籠罩整間教堂，一切聲響動作皆凝結靜止。

只是短暫停止時間而不是回溯，應該沒關係吧？

史蒂芬起身，深吸口氣，緩緩步向敞開的棺槨。

深黑檀木中的白色襯裡，其中是簡潔的筆挺西裝，戴著很適合他的那條紅色帶金繡線圖案的領帶，被白色的花朵圍繞，猶如遭受永眠詛咒的童話人物般不真實。

望著那張面容，那個記憶中仍清晰到炫目的微笑變成拉平緊抿的唇、低垂的濃密眼睫將活靈活現的琥珀深棕掩埋、招牌的山羊鬍取而代之佔據整個視覺焦點。

真正的痛是軀體被掏空，但胸口卻被沉重壅塞讓呼吸都顯困難、覺得一無所有到甚至連眼淚都無從產生，史蒂芬從來不懂，現在似乎懂了。即便他才剛剛了悟到這不是他的世界、他的宇宙，但那些充斥的感受則是全然紮實的存在，絲毫無法忽視。

坐在椅子上的彼得即便止住哭泣，眼睛依然紅腫到不行，一滴晶瑩還凝在面頰，當時間繼續前行，他對他的史塔克先生告別致意時，便會無聲落下，被棺木中人的西裝所吸收，船過水無痕。

看來他走的時候身邊的人是彼得，他竟然嫉妒起這孩子。所以，這個世界的他是再次以自己為代價換取他人的生命嗎？這真是非常東尼．史塔克的作風，對於以自己獻祭毫無猶豫，那在所有勝率微乎其微的可能性中奮戰無數次、至死方休的身影，似乎早就為他的命運下了註腳，那個無法逃避的結局。

意料之中嗎？而他的未來學家以後無可避免也會步上此後塵嗎？

或許吧。但要說史蒂芬沒有私心是假的，他依然偷偷期盼，當初那麼選擇不是只為讓那個人的生命多延續閃耀那麼一點時限，而是讓他能夠再活上很久很久、久到他厭煩的地步。

他曾窺探挖掘過他所有過去，他也因此明白，自從東尼被綁進那個山洞，就從來沒能走出來、沒有走出內疚遺憾與罪惡感的捆縛，所以他毫不介意讓自己摔上命運巨輪必經之途，一次又一次，即便可能粉身碎骨也從未遲疑。

只是在這個宇宙裡，那個神通廣大、無畏挑戰輪迴的人，例如自己，沒有傾盡全力站出來阻止他送命。

史蒂芬將顫抖的手緊握成拳，無論付出多少代價，他都必須回去，回去防止自己世界的東尼步入相似的結局。而很顯然的，直接運用阿迦莫多之眼扭轉一切不是最好的選項，因為在獲取更多情報、清楚通透自己應當採取什麼挽救措施前任意回溯，實非明智之舉，他上次敢將一切交託予東尼是因為他知道結果，但這次顯然不是這麼回事，他甚至根本不在原來的世界，如果貿然躁進後反而讓自己無法回歸那該怎麼辦？至少他必須要找到更多資訊、甚至幫手才行。

此外，在那同時，或許，他也可以改變這個世界裡東尼的命運。

史蒂芬低頭凝望面前生氣全無的面容，這種由上往下的視線通常只會引發對方的抗議，而史蒂芬每次都會刻意為之，雖然這跟刻意欺負自己喜歡的人沒什麼兩樣的幼稚之舉，跟至尊魔法師的名諱實在不相稱，但史蒂芬卻忍不住總想這麼做，只為了想看他各種吹鬍子瞪眼的花式反應，因為覺得那生氣盎然是漫長人生中的希冀。

望向東尼最後一眼，史蒂芬輕嘆口氣，輕揚起手，腥紅隨著旋身捲動。

在這世界，金紅身影已不復見於天際，那無所畏懼的光芒已然黯淡。燦黃的光圈吞下了腥紅袍角，只留下似有若無的嘆息與棺木中人胸前，適才由顫抖的手輕放下的艷藍之花，閃爍著孤寂。

註：

引用的小說對白出自《少年PI的奇幻漂流》。


	4. Chapter 4

「......真正的史蒂芬．史傳奇？這什麼既詭異又缺乏邏輯的問題？」

「別想呼攏過去！你是不是被闇黑次元那堆不知名的怪東西囚禁或附身了？你不是史蒂芬．史傳奇，否則不會二話不說任由你的小紅攻擊我們。」東尼依然沒有放下戒備，另一隻手裡掌心雷正隨時待命。

「小......小、紅？竟敢稱呼偉大的千年法器魔浮斗篷『小紅』？這什麼缺乏品味的低俗稱呼！」史蒂芬對這暱稱簡直毫不掩飾其嗤之以鼻，再配上快翻到後腦勺的白眼，魔浮斗篷也跟隨夥伴翻動袍角表示抗議。

「小紅才不介意我們這樣叫他！因為他是我的好朋友，所以他絕對不會像剛才那樣攻擊我們，也不會一副不認識我們的樣子！！！」撤下奈米面罩的彼得馬上出聲幫腔，當然，強化奈米纖維發射器也還是對準了史蒂芬。

「真是充滿想像力但卻毫無道理的發言！年輕人你有沒有意識到自己在胡言亂語什麼？事實上不論是我或魔浮斗篷都跟你們缺乏交集，更遑論朋友......但我確實是如假包換的至尊魔法師，史蒂芬．史傳奇。」史蒂芬雖然面色不善、語調輕蔑但依然保持平靜地闡述，邊壓抑頭痛邊思考著自己一介至尊魔法師竟然還落得要耐著性子跟人解釋跟驗證身份的地步，忍不住煩躁地嘖嘖。

「......史蒂芬，你 **真的** 不認得我們？」東尼的語氣染上幾絲情緒，而很顯然這個史蒂芬讀不懂。

「當然不......噢，除非你認為那種匆匆一面之緣就算認識的話。而且，更正你的稱謂，叫我『史傳奇博士』，或者『至尊魔法師』會更為恰當。現在的人都把淺薄交情無限放大任意裝熟嗎？我還以為紐約客都屬於高傲不易與人交心的族群。」繼續睥睨著面前兩人。

「我是從皇后區來的！皇后區居民都很友善溫和！」彼得忍不住抗辯。

「嘖，你是這年輕人的監護人還是保姆？就這樣放任他在正經談話時隨意牽扯別的話題？更何況我對你們已經足夠手下留情......畢竟若我當真想攻擊，你們現在不可能還站著跟我說話。」無視彼得，微瞇起眼對著東尼冷笑，邊活絡著剛被蜘蛛絲纏得密密實實、但現在已被鬆開的左手。

「......你所謂的一面之緣是什麼時候的事？」東尼沉聲提問，但舉起的手已緩緩放下。

「我禮貌告知你關於時間寶石的事之後，便離開這裡讓時間寶石不落入陰謀者之手......」史蒂芬雙手合掌抵著下顎做出回應後蹙眉頓住，不只是因為刺痛仍斷續攻擊著太陽穴，而是王似乎昨日才跟遠行歸來不久的他說過，要去參加一個儀式？而那個儀式似乎，跟面前這個人有關......

望著史蒂芬沉思時慣有的熟悉姿態但卻對自己完全陌生的視線，東尼神色更加複雜難辨，但他現在除了想辦法抑制自己快爆發而出的焦慮以外別無他法。

「東尼・史塔克，你......還活得好好的？！」憶起王的提醒後，史蒂芬倏地瞪大眼。

昨日王所言確實是「告別儀式」沒錯，史蒂芬非常篤定他的至聖所室友無論如何都不會拿生死之事開玩笑......但那告別儀式的主角現在竟然站在面前，而且適才還生龍活虎地跟自己打了一架！

「嗄？什麼告知？什麼離開？完全搞不懂你在說什麼......好，那換我反問，難道你認為我們剛打那一場是莫名其妙魔法爆走造成的白日夢嗎？還有別想賴掉，關於魔法對裝甲造成的損壞我總可以跟至聖所求償吧？雖然奈米科技可以修好，但該負責還是得負責，號稱最偉大的至尊魔法師應該不會賴帳吧？」無處發洩的煩躁終於找到情緒破口，東尼忍不住反唇相譏。

「我這麼做是出於自衛 —— 被逼迫威脅之下非常合理的選擇。因為你非經允許擅闖至聖所！」

「嘿，是你親口說過至聖所的大門隨時為我們敞開的！我一字不動照搬回來給你！」

「我什麼時候承諾過這種蠢話？至聖所哪是你這不懂高妙術法的普通人能隨便來去的領域？麻瓜！」史蒂芬被頭痛逼得壓不住怒意，只能反嗆回去。

「那、那個......」

「大人說話小孩別插嘴！！」兩人異口同聲後面色不善地相覷，三人周遭頓時被凝滯的僵持所包圍。

「可是我......只是想幫忙......」

好了，這下不只小紅討厭他，連史塔克先生跟奇異博士口氣都這麼糟糕，彼得只能一臉受挫、邊滿腹委屈地縮肩後退。

「呃，抱歉......我不是......」東尼馬上意識到自己因焦慮而不善的語氣，欲言又止地抹著臉表示歉意。自從經歷泰坦星一役後，東尼就難以忍受彼得露出受傷的表情，而且嚴重程度根本成了創傷後壓力症候群的副作用 —— 會把平日隱藏的愧疚感全翻出來的那種。

「…...這倒是出乎我意料......」面前兩人一方委屈一方內疚的反應像某種開關，暫時消弭了史蒂芬的怒氣，他深呼吸幾下後，帶著審視來回逡巡這兩位行為言語都處處暗示跟自己十分熟識、但自己對他們的認知卻近似一片空白的人。

「......所以你們確實跟我熟識？」史蒂芬刻意斂下語氣中慣常埋潛的諷刺，開始嘗試探詢。

「你......全忘了嗎？所以那些詭異生物到底見鬼的對你做了什麼？！」東尼只覺得有什麼哽上胸口，他的巫師該不會是遭逢什麼嚴重攻擊以致失憶吧？

「那個......如果真的是忘記，那奇異博士可不可以用寶石回溯，這樣記憶就可以回來了......」

「不！況且我對自己的記憶很有自信，我沒有遺忘任何事！當然也無需動用寶石！」嚴詞拒絕彼得的提議。

「為什麼不行？你當初就用時間寶石看過一千四百萬次未來，而且你也曾經多次使用它倒轉災害，哪有不能用在自己身上的道理？我認識的你可不是那種會因為害怕後果而不敢冒險的畏縮老古板！」

「什麼『一千四百萬次未來』？！絕不可能！我許過承諾，至尊魔法師絕不能濫用阿迦莫多之眼，否則為何我要遠離此地流浪一年只為了避免有心人士的利用？」

「流浪？你在說什麼？自從一切結束，我們從泰坦星回來後你就沒有離開過紐約，更何況什麼一年......拜託！史蒂芬，不要跟我開這種玩笑！這一點都不好笑......」

「我的模樣像是在開玩笑嗎？我可以很肯定地保證，適才所言千真萬確，更何況我比你更想弄清楚這鬼打牆究竟怎麼回事。」

「......交換。」原本在一旁苦惱思索著的彼得下意識喃喃出聲。

兩人這次沒再反駁，一起轉頭望向彼得，得到認真注視的青年像是受到鼓勵般繼續：

「我是說，有沒有可能......不同宇宙的奇異博士互換了？呃就像電影裡常有那種穿越時空交換身份的設定 —— 別的平行宇宙的奇異博士跑到我們的世界，而我們的奇異博士現在在另一個世界......是不是有可能這樣？雖然我曉得這說法超級不科學，但再想想說不定也不是那麼不可能達成。畢竟，你們已經向我證明過魔法跟科學可以同時存在啊......所、所以......」

「…...而這個世界和那個世界的分歧點可能就在跟薩諾斯大戰前。依照量子力學，每個抉擇的結果會同時存在，每次抉擇便產生分歧成不同的宇宙複本......」東尼毫無斷點地接續這假設推論下去。

史蒂芬瞟了彼得一眼後將視線轉回東尼身上，倒是沒再繼續翻白眼。

這麼解釋確實合理，所以花窗下斷片後的天旋地轉並不是自己犯了從未有過的暈眩症，排山倒海的違和感也並非自己錯覺，因為這裡，並不是他原本的世界。

聽著兩人的你一言我一語，頭痛卻似乎更不受控制地放肆叫囂，讓討論的內容糊成時近時遠的嗡鳴。

「你不是 **屬於這裡的史蒂芬・史傳奇** ，若以這個假設推論，那麼一切矛盾就都可以解釋得通。成因可能是因為透過魔法為渠道汲取異界能量，引發時空扭曲導致量子糾纏......讓人類這麼複雜的有機聚合物也能突破空間與時間的限制穿越到別的時空......而且還不是單純穿越，而是互換......」

「奇異博士有時間寶石，其中的能量我們甚至還沒能力完全研究分析出來，不過，既然可以倒轉時空跟觀測所有可能性衍生的複本，會交換身份或許也不是不可能......」

「雖然基於驗證科學假設的出發點我非常想探討物理上的極限，但我更想知道的是我們的巫師現在見鬼的在哪裡？？然後我們該怎麼找到他讓他回來？！」

「好吧，既然如此，現在必須先弄清楚你是怎麼來的......你還記得來這裡之前的情境嗎？」東尼轉頭望向史蒂芬，那個 **不屬於他的史蒂芬** 。

史蒂芬越試圖回憶，窒息般的沉重便益發擠壓胸腔，在冥想的意識當中阿迦莫多之眼正泛著詭異光芒，其後跟著充斥迷幻色彩的變形生物從次元裂縫掙脫、沿著阿迦莫多之眼攀爬而上絞緊頸項，史蒂芬彎下身嘗試調勻因隱忍頭痛而紊亂的氣息，然而，臂上傳來的力道與溫度，跟耳裡帶著猶疑卻急切的呼喚，轉成最穩當的安撫，正嘗試撫平激烈起伏的呼吸頻率與隆隆作響的心跳。

「呃，看來你需要先休息一下，我們晚點再討論......史蒂芬，你有辦法把自己傳送上去嘛？還是需要我們幫忙？」雖是詢問，但東尼已行動比言語快速地攙扶起史蒂芬。

「......不要......碰、我......」不習慣如此充滿陌生感的接近與碰觸，下意識便是抬手拂開對方、迴避攙扶，魔浮斗篷也像要保護史蒂芬般伸出袍角欲隔離兩人，東尼愣住，只能讓被揮開的手僵在半空。

「還有......請叫我『史傳奇博士』，東尼．史塔克。」忽略東尼那顯而易見的尷尬，史蒂芬藉著撐起的魔浮斗篷勉強穩住搖搖欲墜的身軀，以及至尊魔法師不輕易示弱的尊嚴。

「......好，那我問問別的，史傳奇，你剛說過什麼『好好活著』？那是什麼意思？」面對跟自己不相上下的倔強，東尼只能深吸口氣轉移話題，同時試圖將尷尬也一併轉移。

「......我那個世界的你，已經不在了。細節我並不十分清楚，我才剛回紐約幾天就被通知要去參加你的告別儀式。」對上東尼擔憂溢於言表的眼神，史蒂芬頓了下，決定委婉帶過。不過他所知跟所說都相去不遠也是事實。

「剛回到紐約又是怎麼回事？」東尼倒是對另一個宇宙的自己如何毫不在意，聳聳肩後繼續追問。

「我剛已提過，為了保護阿迦莫多之眼不落入不肖之徒手裡，我必須輾轉各處修行讓人無法掌握行蹤，不知不覺就過了一年。所幸至聖所倒是一點都沒變，無論是在哪個宇宙。」

「所以奇異博士在那個世界到處歷險嗎？像電影神鬼傳奇裡的探險家那種？」彼得雖還有點猶豫但依然止不住想詢問的好奇心。

「雖然我也知道神鬼傳奇，但那明明是考古......算了，若要更精確的描述，應該是到處收服擾亂秩序的異界生物......回來至聖所後就遭遇到一點小意外 —— 被之前驅趕的同類型生物所報復。噢，原來如此，我似乎有點頭緒了，看來是當時有漏網之魚逃竄入時空裂縫，陰錯陽差下到了這裡，再加上這邊的我啟用時間寶石，相互共鳴作用下，或許就這樣莫名牽起我跟這裡的史傳奇的連結......」

「奇異博士是為了救我們想啟用時間寶石，一下沒注意到所以......」

「總之他就是在倒轉時間時失手被擒是吧？至尊魔法師怎能如此不謹慎......」史蒂芬忍不住還是翻了白眼。

「那時候奇異博士正在施魔法，然後就轟一聲大爆炸，魔物跟他就一起不見了......啊我知道了！！！難怪那生物會大發脾氣追著博士跑......因為對他們而言你們根本是同一個人嘛！」

「真不明智！阿迦莫多之眼不能隨意啟動，啟動時機錯誤是有可能混亂時空的！」史蒂芬一臉不可置信，對另外一個自己的貿然所為驚愕不已。

另一個宇宙的史蒂芬倒是異常執著於阿迦莫多之眼的使用時機。這是東尼跟彼得同時浮現的念頭。

「但是之前奇異博士這麼做好像沒有引發過問題呀......」

「萬事總有第一次！之前沒出問題只是因為運氣夠好！我真不敢相信，這個世界的我竟如此不知節制地濫用時間寶石嗎？愚蠢至極！」史蒂芬不屑冷哼。

溢於言表的嘲諷讓東尼的眉頭蹙得更緊。同樣是史蒂芬，另一個世界的他到底經歷過什麼以至於滿身尖刺到幾乎能割裂周遭的空氣？

......亦或者是，沒有經歷過什麼，若那些共同奮戰與衝突和解等刻痕皆付之闕如，在情感鏈結上的宛若空白似乎也並不讓人意外？

「我想我們真的需要嚴肅正經地好好討論，史蒂芬・史傳奇。」

「難道我看起來是很不嚴肅正經的模樣嗎，東尼・史塔克？就傳聞，你才是屌兒啷當甚至老是闖禍的人不是嗎？甚至連自己的命都......」史蒂芬才出口就發覺自己口氣異常尖銳，而他更搞不清楚的是，這反應是因為面前的人所引發，還是因為自己的處境，或是都有。

更令他意外的，返還的不是更多唇槍舌戰，東尼只是艱難地咽了口唾沫，回應的聲音染上黯然：

「我不會反駁你......但，至少請你跟我一起釐清怎麼回事可以嗎？」

「嗯哼。」

「就當你答應了。畢竟能跟擁有超乎常理思維邏輯的天才東尼．史塔克一起破解時空奧秘可是所有人都求之不得的事。」

東尼講完近似宣示的發言後順勢拍拍身旁彼得的肩：

「小子，別慌，會沒事的。」

彼得摸摸鼻子，知道他的史塔克先生其實比他慌，而且又在撒謊自己沒事，就跟他當初和他一起坐在車裡，用墨鏡遮掩自己的傷假裝若無其事一般，對他的蜘蛛感官而言，同樣是很不高明的謊。不過他知道史塔克先生現在的心思根本不在自己身上，戳不戳破其實也沒差，所以還是裝傻吧。

史蒂芬觀察兩人的互動，只覺得他們跟自己之前聽聞的形象似乎頗有差異，不過這難道不是應該的嗎？畢竟是相異的兩個時空，雖然本質相似，但迥異的人生歷練也確實會將一個人轉化成不同甚至天差地別的模樣。

原來如此。史蒂芬挑眉，但望向面前兩人的表情倒是稍微和緩。

所以他們眼中的自己，應該也奇異到令他們難以接受吧？

這個世界的史蒂芬會有此遭遇，畢竟是因為自己的關係，雖然自詡為除了消弭闇黑勢力干預外盡量不涉入世間萬事的至尊魔法師，因此對外一向塑造出孤僻又古怪的形象，但也不是對自身所為完全無感且不負責任的鐵石心腸。

「我們必須想辦法發掘一切可能性，這部分你能做到嗎，巫......史傳奇？」

「你要問一個至尊魔法師可能與不可能的界線，我想你是問錯人了。想像形塑現實，心靈越具有想像空間與彈性，就越能擴增術法的極限，而那正是至尊魔法師得以收放自如的秘訣所在。對施術者而言，真正限制自己的，是想像力。自然科學能解釋世界運作的既有規則與現象，但法術卻可以預先具體描繪出一個尚未成真的可能世界。所以，問題不在我身上，我反倒要問你，你所假設的那一切，是否真實可被驗證？」

「雖然現狀通常看起來是唯一且極難撼動的模樣，但若你想要問一個未來學家可行與不可行的界線，我想你也問錯人了。真正限制你的，是你對毫無法術的普通人類潛力的低估。就是因為普通人無法完成的事多到數不清，但因為各種限制，反而懂得去除框架、透過想像各種新的可能性，一步一步讓一切不可能成真。雖然有時是需要很多時間沒錯，不過你應該感到幸運是跟我合作，我剛好就是可以在最短時間內完成最多測試、將不可能變成可能的人！」

「還有，我比你有優勢的部分在於，你不了解我......甚至也不了解你自己。」

「我不了解你？或許吧，我對你的評價雖然不至於低估，但我也不認為有吹捧的必要。」

「不需要吹捧，因為就是事實！我知道你對我的評價大概不脫離『超前時代的天才』之類的，這樣說就很中肯。」

「我剛給的結論似乎都沒這樣說過......」

「我知道不用多久你一定會佩服我的，先謝謝你的仰慕，『史．傳．奇．博．士』。」

「那我也要先謝謝你對我施術能力的讚嘆，『鋼・鐵・罐・頭』。」

在近距離正眼對看後，史蒂芬越來越覺得東尼眼中斷續閃現的幽微疼痛，應該不是自己的錯覺。好吧，看來還是應該把自己塵封已久的醫生特質抓回來，面前這位看似大鳴大放卻以此偽裝自我防衛的人，看似有很多有趣之處需要好好挖掘一番。

反正他有的是時間，而自己原來的世界，似乎也還沒那麼急迫需要自己，他儘管可以慢慢來。

望著焦躁溢於言表但又努力壓抑的東尼，史蒂芬終於嘴角微揚，扯出一個不算微笑的微笑，算是勉強表達善意的舉動。

很久很久沒這樣笑過了，還真是不習慣。


	5. Chapter 5

『你這樣可是闖空門哪，巫—師——』正縮放著立體投影的東尼像早有預料般刻意拉長尾音。

『有你在就不是闖空門。』踏出金色傳送門，史蒂芬貌似無辜但語帶笑意。

『噢，那罪名改成......強行進入私人住宅如何？』頭都沒轉，東尼對著面前的立體投影揮舞起雙手試圖抗議。

『你臉上的笑容可完全不符合指控，還有看來你已經等我有段時間，外送的素食披薩都涼了。』對著桌上的大紙盒努努嘴，史蒂芬緩緩貼上東尼，拉出個得逞的壞笑。

『除非你的人工智慧系統可以預測我在何時何地出現，否則，是永遠防不住我的。』

『......嘖，反正也沒必要......』接下來東尼連珠炮的碎念通常就轉成慵懶的咕噥，被吞嚥、被撫平。

防禦系統對至尊魔法師從來不曾起作用，一直都是如此。

史蒂芬環視四周，缺了那個滿場飛的身影，冷清，是這實驗室唯一的形容詞。過往習以為常那些漫溢炫耀的俏皮語調、燦然散射的實驗精神、流轉四處但最終總會定格於自己身上的眼波，有如殘影無處不在，但又再也沒有重現於此的可能。

史塔克大樓的一切 —— 東尼・史塔克畢生建構與保存的研究資產，不論有形無形、實體雲端，早被認真嚴謹、厚如法典的遺產規劃保護得滴水不漏，官方想從其中撈到好處，想當然爾東尼不會讓他們稱心如意。政府當局不但檯面上無法染指分毫，只能眼睜睜看著史塔克工業那群比東尼更難纏千倍更不留情面的律師軍團，以一位行動自如與常人無異但聲稱是盲人的律師為首，溫文有禮但砲火犀利地在談判桌上對官方的所有權交涉全數打回票，仿若鱷魚有力撕啃，連骨頭都能嚼碎到半點不剩。

官員們不會知道這位律師使起盲人杖也能讓人生不如死，只需領教言語交鋒絕對算是他們幸運。

當然，檯面下也同樣無法涉足，就算有關當局早已私下運作、試圖駭入攫取資料許久，但所有可能被誤用的最高機密科技，東尼早已全數打散成索引標籤以私鑰動態加密，只要擁有最高權限者不上線，無法運算核對密碼雜湊函式下誰都解不開。

但除了針對政府，東尼對其他人都大方無比：除了指定給小辣椒很可觀的一筆遺產 —— 雖然結果是她分文未取全捐出去，除了那條塵封彈殼碎片的項鍊；彼得則是預先付清的大學與研究所學費外加基金會獎學金，還有可以透過自我學習、隨使用情境變換的奈米蜘蛛服 —— 當然特別加強模擬測試過無數次，但因主人過於頹喪以至於還沒收拾整理出足以啟動它的心情；快樂則是獲得整個車庫的頂級超跑 —— 雖然他聲稱過於觸景傷情跟開起來壓力太大所以依然原封不動，一直打算轉送羅德；羅德也以必須定期復健沒時間為由拒絕接受，而他也獲得用腦波啟動的各式輔具與佔地兩層樓的專屬醫療復健中心；復仇者聯盟的其他成員，也擁有所有升級過的裝備 —— 當然有聲紋指紋瞳孔辨識，除本人外誰都無法濫用；而史塔克大樓與其中所有科技研究，現在則是瑪麗亞基金會旗下的信託資產，由小辣椒主理外並有專屬研究部門監管。

所有一切都打理周到、井井有條，如同史蒂芬現在身處的實驗室，整潔有序到只讓他覺得陌生與窒息。

過去總會逕自找個地方安靜待著，捧起書本饒富興味地邊比劃符文邊看著東尼在實驗室指揮星期五，不時認真觀察圍繞周遭的立體投影進行測試，同時也不忘跟他用打情罵俏的方式辯證科學與魔法含糊的界線。

想起之前曾說東尼的程式碼只能存在於零與一的虛擬世界，而這話現在正原封不動地狠甩他巴掌。

_…...魔法是重塑現實的原始碼，你不也是時時刻刻都在運用程式碼塑造出你想要的結果？而且還不是在現實維度中，而是在零與一構築的虛擬世界裡。這樣一比，到底是誰比較虛無飄渺呢？若電力一消失，你所創造的程式語言就完全無法發揮作用了，但我的魔法還是可以喔......_

魔法或許在物理向量空間無所不能，但卻無法讓其進入零與一構築的世界、無法知曉怎麼繞過重重的保密機制、解開私鑰進入東尼引以自豪精心設置的系統、存取那些擁有精密無比演算能力的人工智慧結晶。

面對氣氛凝滯的空間，史蒂芬難得地陷入迷惘，自己到這裡來究竟可以發現什麼？他甚至懷疑與其說來此是為了尋找回去的方法，倒不如說是被回憶與無奈折磨比較貼切......

「史蒂芬・史傳奇，驅逐闇黑次元而名聲大噪的至尊魔法師，真是稀客。」

再熟悉不過的聲線，背後卻有無機的公事公辦語氣，史蒂芬明顯僵住，不可置信地定睛望著實驗室中央突起的控制台，那個東尼慣常最會待著的地方。

藍色的立體投影，在工作室正中央的平台上緩緩浮現，穿著最喜歡的搖滾樂團T恤與牛仔褲，頭髮也是兩側削短的俐落造型，不變的是那標誌象徵的山羊鬍、老像在心底運算著常人無法追上邏輯的古靈精怪眼神、還有史蒂芬不能再更懷念的眼角魚尾紋，這些特徵完全被忠實複製。

「防禦系統對至尊魔法師無效是吧？跟我的假設完全一樣。你這樣闖入倒是可以讓我好好研究一下要怎麼精進系統對於魔法的抵抗力。喔，我把我的自我意識上載到伺服器，現在你看到的等於是數位化後的我，星期五已被我設定為小辣椒的專屬助理，而一天以後我會接管凱倫的位置好好盯著那小子。在那之前我還有很多待辦事項要忙，所以可以勉強排出十分鐘給你。好啦，到底是有什麼事大駕光臨呢？行蹤飄忽的至尊魔法師史蒂芬・史傳奇？」

「......東尼。」心中百感交集終於凝結成那個自己最孰悉的名字出了口，史蒂芬甚至覺得連聲音都回來得有點艱難。

「哇喔，等等，我們什麼時候關係進展到這麼親密，竟然直接叫我名字？還是因為我現在這樣所以你莫名憐憫心大作，要裝一下表達友好？大可不用這樣子。」

「東尼，我需要你的幫助。」慢慢往前，定睛凝視著東尼的立體投影不放，史蒂芬再次喊出那個自己朝思暮想的名字、用此生最誠摯的語氣懇求著。

「無所不能的至尊魔法師竟然會需要我幫忙？你那些炫爆的花式魔法還有什麼做不到的？我可是只能存在於零與一的世界，不像你可以扭轉乾坤喔......」

「我不是他......應該說，我並不是你所知道的、這個世界的史蒂芬・史傳奇，我正在尋找能回到我的世界的方法，而我認為只有你的研究能夠幫助我。」

「嗯，有趣。你確實不太像那個趾高氣揚、故作神秘的冷酷傢伙......雖然長得一模一樣，不過，比較......人性化。哈，能讓人工智慧判定為人性化，代表你真的和他不一樣。」

「被人工智慧稱讚，看來我應該感到慶幸才是......」史蒂芬覺得自己的笑容略顯僵硬，或許因為面對的是人工智慧的生疏反應。

「你當然應該覺得榮幸，畢竟是我這個天才設計的，而且更加進化，不像人類一樣會有情緒會出錯。」

「......像人類不好？」

「不好，情緒會搞砸很多事......所有事。人工智慧就完全不同，可以短時間處理大量數據、不會疲倦、不會犯錯，精準無誤判斷出該做什麼。在你面前的，是完美、不會出錯版本的東尼・史塔克。嗯哼，沒有錯誤，就不必修補錯誤。」

「......不，你犯的最大錯誤，是犧牲你自己......」史蒂芬覺得有什麼掙脫自我控制的東西開始哽上胸口，不由得呼吸一窒。

雖然不愁沒方法得知這個世界的東尼・史塔克為何而犧牲，史蒂芬卻依舊沒有勇氣對實際發生過的事件進行徹查；雖然復仇者聯盟為了保護聯盟成員有刻意消去這些消息，但各種來自社群媒體的繪聲繪影卻不是那麼容易抹消，總有機會翻出不少可供推敲的蛛絲馬跡，他卻始終抗拒這麼做。

_任何事，一旦被放上網，就永遠不會消失，只要有心去挖掘。_

他記得東尼曾經這麼跟他說過，然而他就是遲遲無法對血淋淋的事實揮下鏟子。

「噢，說到這個，我知道你有參加過我的告別儀式，對於你會出現我是挺意外，畢竟我們嚴格來說不算太有交集......但如果你來自平行世界那就比較合理，不過我可不會因此對你感到抱歉，因為我並不認識你。倒是對小辣椒比較抱歉，她此生唯一且最大的不幸就是認識我，我欠她的注定還不了；還有竟然必須讓彼得出席那種場合，那小子最該去的是教室而不是教堂......算了，事已至此，既成的事實沒必要去後悔，那一點都不實際也沒意義，而且既然是從別的世界來的史蒂芬・史傳奇，這個世界的東尼・史塔克如何就跟你更沒有關係了。」無視史蒂芬的欲言又止，泛著藍色光暈的身影繼續喋喋不休。

「然後，純粹好奇，在你的世界裡，東尼・史塔克跟你的交情到什麼程度？」

史蒂芬多想說明他們之間有多親密，但一切出口的話語只被簡化為「交情深厚」。

「哦？沒想到另一個世界的我竟然可以跟那怪咖相處融洽，如果用這個世界的數據去推演可是絕對得不到這種結果的。畢竟，『孤僻的神秘術法大師史蒂芬・史傳奇跟天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家東尼・史塔克合作無間』之類的說法......嗯哼，這搭配組合怎麼看怎麼不合理！」

「看來我在這世界的風評頗糟......」

「呃，也不算，就......冷漠孤僻又古怪了點。但至少從可得的背景資訊來推估，會隻身對抗闇黑次元的人心地絕不會壞到哪去。」東尼的投影動了動人中，如實複製了想為出口的話緩頰時的微細反應。

史蒂芬挑眉，不愧是東尼，即便自身已完全轉化成人工智慧，還是消弭不掉其中的人性。他曾聽過東尼粗略描述自己寫程式時的習慣，而他記得最清楚的描述是，每個程式語言設計者都會在自己的作品中留下獨特的痕跡，像畫中隱匿的秘密簽名，所以，檢視一個人寫的程式，就像在讀製作者的思維邏輯。

或者，更浪漫的敘述法，讀的是製作者的「心」。

在看過無數次東尼專注於程式編輯的神態後，史蒂芬對此說法完全同意。他甚至相信，東尼是將自己的靈魂也一併拆解編譯，重新投注進他所有的「創作」中。

「......好吧，至少總有點正面評價，深感欣慰。」

「噢，數據顯示，昨天紐約至聖所裡斷續出現能量擾動，但因範圍有限、每次時間也沒持續太久，因此不構成威脅，所以我並沒有因此提早被啟動......」

史蒂芬終於抬頭對上「東尼」的視線，藍色投影的眼睛閃了閃。

「不用驚訝，我是人工智慧，可以把人類需要花一百小時才能完成的事壓縮到一小時，邊跟你閒聊邊收集跟分析數據是正常的。所以，結束客套話，先跟我詳述一下你那個世界到底發生什麼事、還有你是透過怎樣的情境到達這裡的？最好盡可能精確，我需要輸入參數回溯交叉比對你所描述時限內的地球能量波動，找到過去吻合的波長，解析磁場互相擾動的疊加狀態，或許就能理解你穿越次元障壁的機制為何，然後，跳過幾個步驟不解釋，如果你夠好運，就可以回家啦。」

「『或許』？我不知道萬能的人工智慧也會用這種不確定的詞彙。」

「現在人工智慧還沒到無所不能，但比人類厲害是肯定的。我是很想跟你解釋一切，不過我看如果要跟至尊魔法師好好溝通，應該是要精通咒語吧？哈利波特裡的我能全背出來給你，你想聽哪個？」東尼擠擠眼，不改原本戲謔的語氣。

「你大可用正常的英文跟我溝通人工智慧的運作......我知道，相較於弱人工智慧，你是目前研發強人工智慧的首席專家。你常說到儘管人工智慧可以取代重複或單一的工作，但同時也衍生出更多需要創造力的能力缺口；像是過去在農業時代絕大部分的人必須從事農作，但自動化革命後就只需至多百分之三的人力便足以生產支撐所有人口的農產品，人力便從不得不被綁在農地裡的狀態獲得自由，然後才有了創造新事物的可能。」

史蒂芬不疾不徐地開始陳述，那些東尼跟他討論過無數次以至於早已內化的理論與實務。

「但，你的理論並不是終結於排除人類的所有行為。大家理所當然覺得你會以人工智慧操控的機器取代一切，但外界都想錯了，你的研究核心自始至終都還是以『人』為出發點，與其說你鑽研的核心是『人工智慧』，不如說是『智能擴增』，也就是認知運算究竟能發展到什麼地步 —— 認知運算具有自主學習的能力，比人工智慧探討的範圍更遼闊 —— 而奠基於認知運算的智能擴增，其存在目的不在於取代人類，而是拓展延伸人類的認知能力，讓他們擁有更好的方式去完成工作、進而發掘更多創新的可能性。」

「而你自己，便是這研究最貼切的實例。」

「......哇喔，我不知道至尊魔法師對人工智慧也這麼有研究，幾乎可以摸得上普通研究生的邊了。」青碧如孟買藍鑽的投影，眼神彷若突然發掘出更多奧秘的考古學家般散射異常光彩

「因為我有全世界對這議題了解最透徹的教授......這些，都是東尼教我的。」

「該說不愧是我自己，還是魔法師你理解力超群呢？」

「或許，給我一點佩服的反應如何？」

「哈！原來如此，你希望我有跟『他』一樣的反應？」

史蒂芬頓住，他能怎麼回答，「是，因為我想你想瘋了」之類的文藝愛情式對白？不，清醒點，他自己既不是莎士比亞，面前的投影也不是真正的東尼，雖然承載的是東尼的畢生所學、甚至還能不斷進化，但是對自己的感情......等同於零。

雖說成也情緒敗也情緒，但諷刺的是，驅策東尼不斷前行的絕對不只是對知識的單純追尋，還有情緒上的偏執。那些在琥珀深棕中燃燒不息的火焰，那些鞭策自身前行的不服輸，那些攀附重重情緒阻礙而不斷向上、對未來世界有所想望的願景與更高階的豐沛情感，為了自己下意識想守護成就的一切，即便面對的是難以治癒的創傷，也依然如著魔般義無反顧。

提到創傷，史蒂芬腦裡不由得浮現那對慣常埋藏糾結的琥珀深棕。成為至尊魔法師後的史蒂芬並不認為自己會被過往經歷衍生的情緒所困擾，但就那麼屈指可數的幾次，直至恐慌突破界線，纏繞並箝制住平素能正常運轉的思維，他才意識到自己深埋的創傷後壓力症候群又悄悄攀匐而出。

當病患時的持續復健，當然不足以讓史蒂芬將自己歸類於常保心靈平和的人，甚至還曾對克莉絲汀惡言相向，不過他也知道那是投射自我憤怒的方式，雖說以毒攻毒，但其後經歷無數次死亡的心靈衝擊絕對不屬正常療程之譜；所幸待在東尼身邊讓他有機會審視自身的狀況，而他也越來越習慣用冥想馴服情緒的波瀾，因為東尼從來不會評價他。那對琥珀深棕看待他的眼神始終如一，沒有憐憫，只是純粹的、用半真半假的挑釁與調情包裹住的柔軟愛意。

雖然常常在夜深人靜時幫東尼驅趕夢靨，而他也總自豪自己掩飾很好，但那幾次微小的發作卻一次都沒逃過東尼的眼睛。每次史蒂芬都很難形容這種體驗，他只能靜下來，緊閉雙眼試圖開始冥想、調整氣息進出胸腔的節奏與抑制身體的震顫。

東尼總能察覺自己悄悄隱藏進斗篷中的顫抖，那時他會若無其事地站到身旁，在斗篷的遮掩下撈出自己的手十指交扣。

沒說什麼，但也等於什麼都說了。

如果情況還不轉好，接續將自己的感官包攏環繞的，便是古龍水與黑咖啡交融的氣味。帶著點急迫但又怕驚擾到自己所以不得不放輕的節奏，像構築起一道代表安全的屏障，接著靠上耳畔的是略快的心跳，然後，史蒂芬才能在遲緩的感知泥淖中掙扎浮出。

『巫師。』東尼嘴上很會調情，但卻不太擅長口頭安撫人，他總只能含糊著他最習慣的暱稱，當作自己能實質給予的最大限度安撫。

_沒事的，沒事。_

然後史蒂芬會閉上眼，讓東尼送上的心音在腦中擊打迴響。那是他認為不下於東尼話語的美妙旋律，而他願意付出任何代價交換再傾聽這聲響的機會......

…...為何會在此時想到這個？

史蒂芬突然意識到冰涼已開始截斷自己的正常思緒、凍結自己身體的自由。

「......嘿、嘿！你的臉色很不好，雖然說剛進來的時候就不是很好，但現在根本是乘以十倍的難看......你的心跳加快、呼吸也過急......輕度恐慌症？幾個選擇，一、我可以馬上聯絡心理治療師過來，二、我身旁桌子抽屜裡還有小辣椒硬塞給我的備用藥，你的症狀跟我之前差不多，不介意的話可以應應急，雖然説跟前專科醫生提用藥建議確實是有點奇怪......」

「......我......沒、事。」史蒂芬咬牙，試圖穩住自己的顫抖，不要是現在、不能是現在......他必須要能冷靜才能解除恐慌，尤其是身處於幾乎孤立無援的，另一個世界。

「我答應幫你後，你的第一件事就是狠心拒絕我的日行一善嗎？這樣冷酷連人工智慧都會心碎呢！」

「嘿！史傳奇，看著我！看來你跟我一樣不想要心理輔導也不願意吃藥吧？那就專注看著我的眼睛，深呼吸，雖然我不像小辣椒有溫暖的懷抱可以借你，但看著我最帥氣的眼睛應該可以轉移你的注意力吧？你可以趁機用力想想你那個世界的東尼・史塔克，如何？有沒有覺得心情瞬間變好了？不用謝我，我就是這麼體貼的人工智慧。」藍色投影揚頭撐起下巴擺出驕傲自滿的神態。

「......老實說，這是我第一次必須抬頭看你。」史蒂芬集中心神、慢慢吁出一口長氣，覺得自己似乎真的好些了。

「哼，還可以挖苦人代表沒事了。」

「史傳奇，你剛剛的表情跟反應真的很有戲，足以讓我相信你不是在唬我，那個世界的我應該跟你真的有交情。」東尼用一種發現新元素的神情望著史蒂芬，那其中包含更多的興味盎然，而史蒂芬暫時不想額外耗費心思去解讀裡面有些什麼。

況且，分析應該是人工智慧的事。

註解：

  1. 關於零與一的對話是來自我之前寫的這篇文章：<https://www.plurk.com/p/lykljy>
  2. 人工智慧東尼的形象來自於官方原著 Invincible Ironman
  3. 關於人工智慧(Artificial Intelligence)與智能擴增(Augmented Intelligence)的探討可以參考這幾篇文章：



(1) <https://www.bnext.com.tw/article/41551/ibm-watson-ai-future-augmented-intelligence>

(2) <https://medium.com/cognitivebusiness/the-business-case-for-augmented-intelligence-36afa64cd675>

(3) <https://bdtechtalks.com/2017/12/04/what-is-the-difference-between-ai-and-augmented-intelligence/>


	6. Chapter 6

「如果要在這樣的時脈運算出開啟連結異界的通道，或許能這樣解......但如果魔法又可以造成空間扭曲的增幅，那這誤差值係數應該怎麼設......」東尼不斷喃喃自語，揮舞雙手將360度圍繞的立體投影增減又重組，刻意忽略房間另一邊充滿審視打量的視線。

「原來東尼．史塔克不用睡覺的傳聞是真的。」雙手合十輕抵下巴，史蒂芬擺出招牌的思考表情。

「......反正也睡不著，而且多一秒思考怎麼微調參數跟進行分析運算，就越有機會更早讓這些莫名其妙的見鬼狀況恢復正常......不行，這部分假設又不對了！」邊說邊對立體投影搖頭，抬手將一大串標示不同顏色的組合式刪除。

「你很擔心他。」

「難道你不想回去？」東尼努力壓抑焦慮，而轉移談話焦點是他暫時選擇的方法。

「待在哪裡其實沒有差異，我身為至尊魔法師的原則是盡量低調、減少與人接觸或者是跟不相干的人有太多交集，而在我流浪的這一年就挺認真在實踐這件事，不過，世事不能盡如人意，對於意料之外的遭遇我也只能順勢而為，例如像現在這樣無所事事地看你忙東忙西。總而言之，答應幫助你這個麻瓜，只是至尊魔法師道德感使然的紆尊降貴。」微調了下盤腿坐姿，繼續百無聊賴地吐著諷刺，暗自表達被忽視的不滿。

一口氣哽住，東尼難得地欲言又止，像在思索到底該如何對這不積極又傲慢的語氣回嘴，但又怕向這位跟自己愛人擁有一模一樣長相的異界訪客大開嘲諷後會一發不可收拾而進退兩難。雖然平素每日不抬槓幾回合就渾身不對勁，但畢竟「他」不是他的史蒂芬，回嗆既不會增加生活情趣、更無益於改善現狀，只是讓原本焦躁的情緒雪上加霜罷了。

唉，真不知道什麼時候自己變得這麼懂分寸留口德，過去在聽證會上舌戰群雄的風範到底哪去了？總不可能愛辯愛嗆的那部分人格特質也跟隨自己的史蒂芬穿越到別的時空了吧？

東尼背著魔法師無聲地翻了個白眼，對他自己。

史蒂芬倒是益發對東尼的微妙反應有了旁敲側擊的興趣，誰叫自己現在正暗自擔心做什麼都可能攪亂其他宇宙的時間線造成蝴蝶效應而綁手綁腳，只能藉由動動嘴皮當作排解的情緒出口。

還有，這不自量力的小鬍子竟然整日將他晾在一旁當擺飾，只顧著獨力解決問題，好歹他也是幾乎無所不能的至尊魔法師，說「幾乎」是因為自己還懂得謹守原則分際，而不像另一個宇宙的自己恣意胡搞。

感覺這兩人湊在一起肯定把世界弄得天翻地覆，幸好自己不是這裡的住民。

「沒想到感覺每日花天酒地的東尼．史塔克竟然吃素，真讓我意外。」見到對方又陷入沈默，史蒂芬對桌上剛送來的素食披薩挑眉，即便非常沒話找話但他不在乎，雖然不喜主動與人交流，但持續被無視可讓他心裡頗不是味道。

「保險起見，所以我點素食披薩。」東尼倒是對這話題無縫接軌，一方面也對自己下意識依循習慣幫史蒂芬訂購素食感到失策，習慣真可怕。

「不過如果你討厭披薩，或指定要無麩質飲食那就只能重新訂別的......」

「喔，還真貼心。不過不需要，我不挑食，經歷一年餐風露宿的生活之後，我現在的標準是有得吃、有地方能窩著就好......不過至聖所還是比較像人待的地方。」

「......那為什麼不乾脆滾回你那塞滿古物充滿灰塵、幾百年不會有人光顧的博物館繼續有一餐沒一餐地啃你的空靈三明治？！」好吧，終究還是管不住自己的嘴，算了。

「當然是因為你要求我幫助釐清情勢，既然我答應了，那就有義務待在這好好看住你，必要時使些舉手之勞的法術保障你不會測試失控把小命玩掉。來自至尊魔法師的免費到府服務，我知道我很體貼，你還沒說出口的感謝我就繼續收著。」

「我不知道號稱不涉入世事的至尊魔法師會這麼好心。還是其實你在擔心只要不待在這就得餓肚子？難道每個至尊魔法師的共通點都是窮到吃不飽？」東尼邊說邊覺得應該把自己泡進咖啡鎮定一下。

「不只痛苦是我的老朋友，飢餓也是......噢當然還有魔浮斗篷，所以還挺不寂寞的。餓肚子這件事倒是不用你擔心，若真撐不下去，偶爾我可以賣弄點法術賺一餐，街頭魔術或算命占卜之類。」

盡責待在史蒂芬肩頭的魔浮斗篷像是贊同般搖動著領片，袍角則是略顯驕傲地微微翹起。

「至尊魔法師街頭賣藝聽起來真是有點......落魄。」

「有時候就是沒得選擇。身為億萬富翁應該很難想像吧？我之前意氣風發時也不能，不過至少比尋訪卡瑪泰姬時在街頭被痛揍一頓好，至少現在我的自保能力早就不可同日而語......」史蒂芬不以為意地撇嘴，彷彿敘述的並不是自己的遭遇，而是推特上隨意讀到的小故事。

毀壞而後建立，就算身處不同宇宙，他們之間的距離或許也沒那麼遙不可及。史蒂芬在至聖所揮開自己伸過去攙扶的手那刻情景在腦海出現，東尼深吸口氣，霎時憶起賈維斯失靈、鋼鐵動力服故障、被哈利收留時邊跟恐慌症對抗邊重建自我的那段經歷。

雖然史蒂芬的語氣滿不在乎，但東尼卻能聽出他並不若自己嘴上說的......「不寂寞」。

「以你的能力，大可以想幹嘛就幹嘛......但我知道你不會，因為你是連手邊的法器都不願意隨便動用的道德魔人。」

「我有我的原則，就跟你有你的一樣。如果無所限制使用能力只為擴張自己的欲求與野心，那跟多瑪暮有什麼分別？真正的強大不是任性妄為，而是我有能力但我會為了總體的利益衡量輕重而選擇是否動用。而這也沒什麼大不了，就只是個人選擇而已。」

「你該不會要說餓肚子也是你的選擇吧？」

「嗯哼，不干你的事。」

以無所謂的言語掩蓋真實意圖，那不是自己常做的事嗎？突然覺得這個史蒂芬雖然嘗試以鋒利包裹護衛自身，但也並非難以接近，否則不會刻意跟自己待在同一個空間。

「所以......既然要行蹤低調，那這居無定所的一年你都怎麼過夜？野營或住汽車旅館不是至尊魔法師的行事風格吧？」思及至此，東尼的語調下意識放緩了些。

「鏡次元。避免風雨嚴寒之外也不引人注目。」如果遇到不該出現的闇黑次元怪物，解決起來既不會牽連無辜，就算因此受傷也比較適合靜養。這個主要原因史蒂芬卻沒說出口。

「也是，畢竟你可以創造出隔離自己的空間來，但是講到算命占卜......你不是不肯動用時間寶石？」

「若只是唬人程度根本不需借助阿迦莫多之眼，裝神弄鬼的話術就足夠。像觀察反應順勢推理、引導人將自己的情況對號入座......這類借助神經語言程式學的技巧我還算有所涉獵。」

「所以是騙騙好心過頭又腦波弱而被卡在人生十字路口的人？」

「什麼騙？！是『開釋』！科學點的說法是『心理輔導』。起碼我排解了他們的煩惱，而且事後也沒拿出什麼奇異法器要對方分期付款，那才真是詐騙！......既然又說到阿迦莫多之眼，那我有個問題要反問你，看來他使用過不少次，是吧？」端詳著東尼的史蒂芬突然又冒出一句疑問。

「嗄？喔，在跟薩諾斯大戰的時候，窺探過一千四百萬又六百零五次的未來......顯然在你那個世界沒這段經歷，不過我想如果我問你，你的回答應該也是『無論任何人都別想打時間寶石的主意，如果要在守護寶石跟你們之間抉擇，我會毫不猶豫選擇前者』吧？」東尼歪頭朝史蒂芬的方向瞟了一眼，順便活動略顯僵硬的肩頸。

「說的一點不差。不過，我指的是 **在你身上使用的次數** 。」澄藍雙目微瞇，表情中寫滿沉思打量。

「什麼？」停下手邊的動作，東尼蹙起眉，不解地回望史蒂芬。

「嗯......噢 ------ 好的，我已明白所以你不需回答。也是，被施術的對象不一定知情......既然這樣，就當我沒問，因為就算你真想起什麼我也沒有興趣知道，唔......看來我是不是洩漏了什麼不該說破的秘密？」回到雙手合掌做勢撐著下巴的神態，史蒂芬饒富興味地看著東尼的臉色好似意會到什麼而變得微妙......甚至可說是有點尷尬的成份。

「你剛剛的用詞裡有『也』，所以你是指他也曾做過這種聲明，但實際上卻放棄了時間寶石？」看到東尼的反應，史蒂芬壓根不想知道另一個自己到底把時間寶石用在哪些光怪陸離的情境，所以很快把話題岔開。而他也意外地發現東尼的思緒被自己天外飛來一筆的提問這麼一攔截，原本研究停滯引發的緊繃似乎也消失些許。

「......跟薩諾斯大戰那時我差點沒命，他拿時間寶石當籌碼讓薩諾斯停手。」

「哦？這倒真是很奇異。」

「不奇異，他做的選擇完全合理 —— 讓薩諾斯先得到所有寶石、完成他的願望，然後，我們才能打敗他。他後來曾跟我說，人們在許願時往往不知道需要付出的代價遠比想像還龐大，所以，之後薩諾斯的失敗就是實現過願望的代價......」

「所以你的意思是，這是他考量全局後所做的抉擇？」

「他付出代價，他的、還有世上一半生命......」東尼微蹙起眉，接著略顯出力地抹臉，彷若如此就可以將那些慘烈與犧牲在回憶裡燒灼的片段抹消而去。

「不，但他後來回歸了，所以你陳述的那些並不是真正支付出去的代價，事實上，代價並不是他自己的性命......」

一個假設閃現，史蒂芬望著東尼霎時止住話語。

_對至尊魔法師而言，自身性命並不值一提......另一個自己所付出的代價，可能就是 ——_

**_你。_ **

_放棄自我生存的另一面向，意味著將與你的交集全數切斷當作代價，而抉擇那刻所斬斷的一切，無疑會變成重量全數轉移至你身上......_

_…...除此之外，或許也不只影響這個世界的你而已。_

後面整段推論全在史蒂芬出口前煞了車，取而代之只是用若有所思的眼神繼續打量面前這位終日沒闔眼，加上焦慮而導致神情疲憊、無心梳整打理的頭髮雜亂、完全不是他粗淺印象中意氣風發的億萬富豪，而這位億萬富豪正以複雜不下於他的眼神追隨著自己的舉動。

_所以，另一個自己在之後能跟東尼有深厚交情，應該也是交換而來的，那他當下究竟又交付了什麼出去呢？_

史蒂芬目前還無從得知，而他越思考越覺得，會來到這裡絕不只是自己行差踏錯導致的因緣巧合。可以確定的是，對另一個世界的自己而言，東尼．史塔克是重要到割捨不下的存在，甚至可以賭上一切，這著實讓他覺得荒謬不可思議 ——

本應超脫世俗洞悉透徹一切的至尊魔法師，竟能如此執著孤行且不依理智行事？他真要開始懷疑不同宇宙的自己是否連本質都會徹頭徹尾大相逕庭的可能性。

不過很顯然，那個他不是他，做起取捨絕對不如他明快俐落，或者可以說是無情。

「你剛說不是代價，那實際的代價又是什麼？難道......就因為這樣，史蒂芬才誤入別的時空？」

「不，我只是隨口胡說，不重要。總之，如果要我在守護寶石跟你這個普通人之間抉擇，我會毫不猶豫選擇前者。」刻意略過東尼的疑問，史蒂芬馬上用嚴厲的語氣做出聲明打算結束這話題。

聽到似曾相識的話語，東尼只是對史蒂芬微撇下嘴角，沒再追問也沒反駁。

「這反應告訴我你並不相信。」

「我怎麼想，重要嗎？既然都這樣說，那就徹底遵守你的至尊魔法師道德原則不要強出頭啊，史傳奇。在這個世界遇到問題我來處理就好，你就好好待著，等到我能把巫、嗯、把他和你都放回原來的地方，在那之前你的安全是我的責任......」

「哼，反過來了，不過是個普通人類，竟然妄想保護至尊魔法師的安危？你知道我所遭遇的都不是尋常的、那些你發個掌心雷加幾陣彈幕就能解決的敵人吧？」

「我真的認為你應該重新調高對鋼鐵人的能力範圍評估，我面對的也都不是那些憑空畫幾個圈圈就能解決的敵人，鋼鐵動力服只是工具，主要還是依靠我詳盡的計畫演算與精確的執行才能解除危機好嗎？」東尼發覺面對這副面容聲調，自己終究還是忍不住回嘴的衝動。

「噢，我怎麼評價你，又重要嗎？需要安份待著的反倒是你這只有血肉之軀的普通人，雖說個人性命並非重於大局，但輕易拋棄也太不值得......」

「如果必要，我就會做。」東尼咬咬牙。

「既然如此，那 **你的史蒂芬** 會怎麼說？你擔心他的安危但卻又不考慮他的感受嗎？」史蒂芬攤手，擺出個「總之不干我事」的輕笑。本想繼續抬槓，但在瞬間捕捉到東尼閃現的內疚後，福至心靈地豁然開朗。

_原來吃軟不吃硬啊，這人真是彆扭的有趣。_

「我可以確定雖然來自別的宇宙，不過你真的是史蒂芬・史傳奇，非常擅長花式跟我槓上和用各種言語刺激我。」東尼咬牙切齒地瞪大眼。

「噢，謝謝認證，我相信如果你不是要邊敷衍應付我邊花費百分之九十九的心力思考怎麼讓一切恢復正常，你的口才絕對也不惶多讓。所以，要不要嘗試分享一下你的研究進展到哪裡好讓我出力幫忙？分擔一點，這樣你才有更多餘的心力好把我堵到啞口無言啊，你說是不是呢，天才東尼・史塔克？」

東尼愣了半晌，接著，竟仰頭笑出聲。像積聚數日的烏雲間隙有幾絲光線緩緩掙出，敲碎凝滯籠罩空間的陰暗抑鬱。

「我剛說了什麼好笑的話嗎？」

「不......」等到笑聲消停，東尼拍拍手後展開雙臂，正在排列組合的程式猶如被賦予生命，建構重組圍繞在東尼與史蒂芬周遭，瞬間兩人像置身由資訊為經緯織造出的透明發光球體中，不斷運算的程式閃著幽微光點，像暗夜由衛星俯視地球的億萬點燈光。

「好，史傳奇，雖說目前的測試不算順利，還沒進展到需要你的時程，但既然你打定主意待在我的實驗室不走，為了避免你太過無聊而一直找麻煩，先特別安插時間讓你展示自己的能力......雖然我應該算是非常了解，但還是給你機會再多跟我說明來自異界的至尊魔法師究竟能召喚多少能量，好讓我把你的能力係數更新進程式裡吧。相信我，你這輩子不會遇到比我資質更好的聽眾了。」

既然這個史蒂芬不願意告訴他代價究竟是什麼，沒關係，他自己挖掘真相。


	7. Chapter 7

_「BOSS，波茲小姐說她用不到隨侍在側的管家或秘書，請我不要再跟著她，而且她不需休假就能回公司。」_

_「哈，來不及了，我才派出專機要送她去大溪地的私人海島度假，如果她想，帶薪休假休多久都隨便她，只要她能透過衛星應付視訊或電話會議就行。然後，通知凱倫，接替的事可能要延遲。還有除了叫凱倫繼續盯著那小子跟提醒他不要像我一樣幹傻事以外，把他一週課程全下載到系統，沒心情出門倒是剛好，就輪播給他順便盯他那些科展專題的進度。」_

_「好的，BOSS，還有，30分鐘前訂的披薩已送到。」_

_「我知道，已經接收到監視器影像了。」_

_「需要叫醒史傳奇先生嗎？」_

_「不必，我來就好。妳先去準備其他測試。」_

_「BOSS，已經開始進行了。」_

對話內容一如既往，只是換了型式，轉為數位訊號的轉換與傳遞。如同螢幕安靜顯示的指令流動，不論巨大微渺，皆可以在無聲中進行。

「嘿！大魔法師史傳奇，起床啦！」

朦朧藍暈衝入視野，史蒂芬用力眨眼，站在面前正彎腰偏頭端詳自己的藍色輪廓漸顯清晰。

「......咳，我在......冥想。」

「好，你說是什麼就是什麼，不管你做啥對我而言都沒差別，反正沒有形體就算你施魔法都影響不了我，更何況是打瞌睡？不過竟然在我的實驗室也可以打坐打到睡著，要不是真把這裡當成自己家就是真的太累......這小紅披風倒是非常盡責，一開始打盹就把你裹住擺去一邊，還曉得要安排你睡哪比較舒適，真是人性化。介不介意把他借給我研究分析？」藍色投影擺出一張過度燦爛到讓人直覺另有所圖的笑容。

魔浮斗篷像是不同意般繼續裹住史蒂芬不放，直到史蒂芬出聲指示才鬆開些許。

「過多久了？」史蒂芬一邊活動筋骨一邊腹誹自己怎麼輕忽鬆懈到如此程度，竟然真的睡著......不過來到異界的衝擊確實讓自己疲憊不堪，能有短暫的休憩時間總聊勝於無。

「沒很久，只是你的臉色還很差所以我掃瞄了一下，判斷應該是餓過頭造成的血糖過低。差點忘記就算魔法師也是要吃飯，我的錯，不過實驗室因為不會有人所以現在都沒吃的，只能幫你訂外送。雖說是人工智慧但該貼心時我還是很貼心的。」邊說邊對著史蒂芬俏皮眨眼。

「還有，不用擔心，我有確認過你吃素，所以訂的東西絕對符合你的飲食要求......啊，但是口味我就依照最受一般大眾歡迎的排名去訂囉，如果你的口味很奇異那我就沒辦法，因為我想搜尋看看你最愛吃什麼但因為沒資料也搜尋不出所以然來......」

「我不挑食.....不是空靈三明治就很慶幸了。」

「我好像也聽王說過什麼『空靈三明治』。我還查了一下那到底是啥，總之就是餓肚子的代稱，看來魔法師雖然號稱無所不能，但卻還是沒辦法無中生有出可食用的化合物來喔？」

「所以，你現在清閒到可以兼任管家跟秘書？」史蒂芬選擇小小反擊那語氣中微妙的諷刺。

「管家跟祕書有主人，我可沒有，因為不是一般人工智慧而是東尼．史塔克的數位化人格，所以沒人可以命令我什麼該做什麼不該做。理論上，只要有網路連結，我可以自主透過各種運算找出最佳解，不像智慧助理需要指令才能行動。真要說起來，我是為了被設定的最高指導原則而服務......」

「那是？」

「不告訴你。」用力擠出個鬼臉。

「早知道這是多此一問，即便你不透露我也能不費吹灰之力推理出來，是守護這個地球吧？透過監視所有超級英雄與異能者的一舉一動......當然，也包括原本這個世界的我。」

「好吧，既然你都說得出來，隱瞞也沒意義。沒錯，自從史傳奇離開後我是有在監視他，但不是刻意針對他，是為維護地球的安全著想。不過就算我監視他，也要他的行蹤可視，起初才動用全球網絡追蹤一個月，他就很少再顯露行蹤，因為他幾乎不在任何有監視攝影鏡頭的地方出現，估計也是刻意用魔法干預追蹤吧，直到幾日前，系統才在至聖所附近擷取到他的位置資訊。」

「但那時候的你已經......」躊躇咀嚼著，史蒂芬發覺自己還是無法明說出東尼已不在的事實。

「身為人類的我不存在了，是的。而這系統的最高指導原則是不論東尼．史塔克存不存在，一旦被設定出來就會永遠維持運作，此外只要東尼．史塔克發生任何不能再繼續管理操作系統的事，例如無法恢復意識或死亡，如此便會觸發數位人格被啟動融合進現有系統，監視層級也會跟著提高。」

「東尼．史塔克的人格是依附在這個系統而存在，簡單說，我既是東尼．史塔克也不是東尼．史塔克，如果就『意識存在就是活著』的定義來說，那麼東尼．史塔克確實還活著，但還是不是原本的東尼．史塔克？當然不是，就像汰換過船體木板的忒修斯之船，我是原本的系統再融合入東尼．史塔克意識的產物......算是一種數位化的重生，就像重灌跟重新設定系統的電腦一樣。看你始終一副不確定的樣子，所以我覺得還是主動解釋給你聽最好，這樣說有沒有解決你的疑問？」

史蒂芬聞言逐漸變了臉色。

「嗯？你的心跳似乎又變快了？」

「…...這絕不是臨時起意的舉動，而是經過審慎的規劃跟設計，也就是說你早就預料自己會發生這樣的事？所以一直都在準備？」

「備用計畫，永遠都要有備用計畫......就算是我的命也一樣，只是備用計畫的一個元素而已，無論有沒有這元素，都要繼續執行。你的體溫也升高了，而你的語氣跟表情絕對不是興奮，所以是......生氣？」

一股無以名狀的憤怒緩緩燃升，史蒂芬只能緊握雙拳克制不因慍怒而對面前的藍色投影咆哮。

「我不明白這有什麼好氣的，確實，得知自己在沒有告知下被莫名其妙的系統追蹤是有點過火......欸不對，系統設定要追蹤的也不是你，是另一個你呀。」

「不是因為這個......」史蒂芬咬牙切齒。

_為什麼可以講得如此事不關己？那是......你自己的性命啊！為什麼說得像可隨意拋棄的物品？_

史蒂芬瞪大眼，視線依然緊鎖住透明的藍色投影，其實根本沒有實物可供對焦，但史蒂芬卻已透過這片蔚藍，望見另一個身處不知還有無機會回去時空的那個東尼。

「你不是自稱跟東尼交情深厚？那以你對他的瞭解，他會做什麼選擇你應該也心裡有數吧？而且你根本不是在對我生氣，是在對自己的無力或無法作為生氣。嚴格來說兩個時空的我們根本不應該有交集，對另一個時空中不可撼動的事實感到憤怒，不是很無謂的行為嗎？這樣比起來到底是誰比較荒謬呢？現在的我，沒有你所幻想的具有靈魂，只有零與一，無論你接不接受，事實就是如此，你改變不了。」藍色投影的面容褪掉戲謔換上平靜，語氣則是刻意維持平板無波。

這般的陳述讓史蒂芬在慍怒當下也悲哀無比地認知到，這透過電子訊號轉化而成、與東尼並無二致的聲調，道出的是千真萬確且不可撼動的事實，他理性上怎麼可能不明白？

但那喃喃「這好看的鬍子真跟我一個樣，我們不愧是擁有酷帥鬍子的完美配對」的聲線、那個會捧住自己顫抖的雙手邊刻意貼上的溫熱、那對靈魂在其中併射閃耀火光的琥珀深棕......他就是無法克制自己不去想。即便面前的是虛空的影子，但那影子乘載的是東尼的意識 —— 他視線的定焦、靈魂的定錨。即便物換星移到不同時空，他認為兩者的靈魂依然互通，也正因為如此，聽著對方語氣中侃侃而談且毫不在乎的平靜，反倒更加讓史蒂芬無法心平氣和。

感覺魔浮斗篷的領片像在安慰自己般，正小心翼翼輕撫著面頰，他才意識到那沒有在昨日告別儀式流下的眼淚，卻是在面對最熟悉也最陌生的形象聲音時緩緩滑落。而始終竭力隱忍著、想不顧一切將東尼復活的衝動也趁隙打破自我的箝制。

下意識對藍色投影伸出手，耀著綠光的曼陀羅圖騰自掌中浮出，到這個世界便沉寂的阿迦莫多之眼也再次開啟。

「你是不是很希望現在站在面前的是個活人，不是冷冰冰的人工智慧？你想把我喚回來讓我復活，我是沒意見，但你不怕把另一個時空重置後，反倒讓自己永久被困在這裡嗎？那樣你就真的回不去囉？」

微顫的手停止施法。

「......不管你是在為我難過還是為他難過......我可以從你的反應中觀察到你的不好受，但無論你怎麼想，記住，我不是他，我不是你的世界的東尼。這個世界發生什麼事已經無法挽回，而你還有希望能回去你的世界，那個還有東尼在的時空。」藍色投影毫不猶豫地戳破史蒂芬的錯誤期待，但又同時提醒著史蒂芬還有希望。

「…...你是想要告訴我這樣的意氣用事於事無補，而我不該將力量投注於錯誤之處，對吧？」深吸口氣，史蒂芬垂下手，嗓音中還帶著黯啞。

「一點也沒錯。而你現在應該做的除了克制無謂的情感波動之外，就是一起幫助我想辦法創造出開啟蟲洞的能量，好讓自己回去原來的世界，這才是真正重要的不是嗎？我說過情緒果然只會壞事，沒有了反倒好，謝謝你剛當著我的面應證了這點。」

「既然如此，我的情緒如何也與你無關......但你說服了我，無論如何我都會配合你的行動。」

望著面容轉趨嚴肅的藍色投影，史蒂芬下定決心，自己絕不能放任讓東尼也面對這樣的命運，即便只有一點可能性都不行。

他必須回去，為他所許的願負責。

「你當然要配合我，因為必須借助科學的力量才能離開，所以你會來這裡尋求解答很合理。有機會能讓我分析到這塊領域可真是非常有意思，就當作拯救世界之外的餘興節目吧。噢對了，你剛才的寶石把戲可以再施展一點讓我看看嗎？」

「......我不是請來在小鬼生日派對上表演的鐘點魔術師。」史蒂芬忍不住抱怨。

「如果我不阻止，你剛剛不是差一點就要倒轉時空了？要我分析好歹得先給資料吧，沒有啟動能量我可不能更進一步分析跟設定參數。」

「所以，你有方法？」史蒂芬眼中燃起一絲幾不可察的光彩。

「有，不過我還在評估規模大小。經過運算排除決策路徑較不可能的分岐後，我能確認你們的交換跟量子糾纏有關，不過接續待解的問題是，除非再造出當時的情境，或是主動製造出量子糾纏的通道，也就是蟲洞，否則你應該是連離開這裡跳躍到別的時空的機會都沒有......」

「而且你接下來是否就要提醒我，即便再造同樣情境，也不一定能返回原時空？若運氣差些可能會變成在無限時空漂流的難民？」

「大魔法師真聰明。」

「但，除此之外也沒有其他辦法，所以我也只能遵守你的指示。開啟多重宇宙之門就等於召喚無限危險，我成為至尊魔法師之時便已做好心理準備了。」

「你真的是第一位完全不需要我多解釋就可以聽懂跟回應話題的人耶。」

「這句稱讚我也聽過很多次了。好，在我施法時可否請你開啟防護措施，因為我無法讓你進入鏡次元，因此不排除開啟阿迦莫多之眼造成亂流的可能性，雖然我也懷疑若真遇到時空亂流會對你產生什麼影響，不過有準備總好過沒有......」

「哇喔，你先等等。」

東尼的話音才起，一陣刺痛猛然衝擊太陽穴，史蒂芬皺眉、倏地收回手勢。

「BOSS。」

「我知道，偵測到跟幾天前在至聖所出現、相符的不明重力波。好消息是，重力波可能來自連接兩個時空的蟲洞；壞消息是，這蟲洞不一定可以維持，也不一定夠規模，而且也不一定可以通到你想去的地方。總之大魔法師你晚點再發功，等等說不定就有機會用了。」

「我......立刻回至聖所探查狀況。」史蒂芬努力調息想把頭痛壓下。

「嘿，一個人一定處理不來，魔法師我跟你一起去！」

另一頭牆邊的地坪開始重組移動，炫目的金紅從開啟的地底機庫門飛出，史蒂芬頓住，神情萬分複雜地望著行動自如、但內裡空無一人的鋼鐵動力服。

「雖然可以遠端遙控所有動力服......不過以這能量波動規模應該一套就好，大陣仗太高調了......」

「BOSS，凱倫回報，帕克先生已經離開家中往至聖所去了......」

史蒂芬隨即用靈環開啟傳送門，在動力服還沒呼嘯而去前一刻讓金色光圈籠罩兩人，一眨眼兩個身影便踩踏上至聖所一樓大廳的大理石地坪，當場跟拿著法器的王撞個正著。

動力服沒遺漏史蒂芬不對勁的神態，刻意在站定後順勢撈住有點搖晃的身軀。

「哇！你們怎會一起出現？！史蒂芬你參加完告別儀式就消失，我還以為你又一聲不響跑去流浪，沒想到是去找史塔克......嗯？史、史塔克？？？！！！！」

「這有點複雜，晚點跟你解釋......」

「噢，嗨，嚴格來說我是人工智慧操控的動力裝甲，只不過灌入的是東尼．史塔克的意識。」

「唉呀！所以你沒死！」

「如果是以意識存不存在來定義，東尼．史塔克是還活著......只是換個形式不再維持人類的形體。事實只存在於人的主觀認定，所以把我想成是薛丁格的貓也說得通。但現在活著與否不是重點，我們得先搞清楚那能量是什麼原因所造成，因為這數據以前從未於資料庫中出現過，但這三天就接連出現兩次。」

「嗯，剛剛二樓發出很大的聲響，我正要去看......噢拜託不要是屋頂，至聖所已經沒錢修了......」

才說完彼得就撞開大門衝進來，忽視王發出「我們的門啊」的哀嚎，原本驚慌地東張西望的青年，在撞見鋼鐵動力服後也呆愣原地。

「史、史塔克先生......？」

不過這次史蒂芬可來不及擔心要怎麼解釋，因為接下來便是異常劇烈的天搖地動，身為訓練有素至聖所守護者的兩人馬上發覺事態不單純，衝上二樓的同時隨即展開鏡次元，將東尼與彼得隔離了出去。

史蒂芬只覺頭痛更為加劇，勉強施法當下也發現自己的力量似乎正被不可視的無底洞抽吸攫取，他艱難地轉頭望了跟在身後的王一眼，在對方還來不及阻止他以前猛然揮動斗篷，將王也推出鏡次元，接著便讓黑暗與疼痛佔據了全部的意識。


	8. Chapter 8

實驗室中央平台的法陣慢慢疊加，環繞周圍各式數據與圖表的立體投影正不停變化，東尼迅速衝向其中幾個波形將圖樣放大，點拉出幾個連續數列指著重疊的部分，對其中的演算式修改微調、念念有詞。

「......這幾個頻率重合又馬上中斷的部分應該就是分割到最小後的不連續間隙，其中防止蟲洞關閉的奇異物質會讓光偏轉，只要發現這物質，就能在這些間隙當中找出蟲洞開啟的訊號......」

知道數據都被記錄下後隨即將法陣收回，史蒂芬若有所思地望著對各種波形圖比手畫腳兼碎念的東尼，興味盎然的模樣與自己身為醫生完美執行無人可企及的手術成就、或是在卡瑪泰姬成功演示偷取出的古籍密術後的神情若合符節。

理解力出類拔萃、對各類嘗試充滿好奇、投入後不弄個水落石出不罷休、挑戰現狀甚至顛覆既有規則......

嘴角幾不可查的揚起，史蒂芬不得不承認這些個人特質都如此似曾相識，難怪另一個自己會被這個人吸引。

等等，他剛才說了「吸引」是嗎？

史蒂芬差點要翻白眼，本以為來到異界不會對自己產生任何影響，但看來現在連思維認知都變得「有點奇異」，這鐵定是什麼量子糾纏造成的扭曲，除此之外找不到任何理由了。

「…...偵測得到是一回事，如何開啟蟲洞又是另一回事；此外還有另一個關鍵條件需要克服，穿越蟲洞必須能撐過極大的重力場，而且根據高能物理學，必須同時具有粒子與波的特性才能做到......相對於夸克，人如此龐大的聚合物並不能符合波粒二象性......」邊踱步邊抹臉，東尼難得在思考時露出苦惱神情。

「如果我說這些條件並非都不可能呢？」

東尼轉頭望著史蒂芬，一臉「就不信你有辦法」的狐疑。

「不用擔心，我無意挑戰你的理論，因為其正確性並沒有需要懷疑之處。我是認為可以從不那麼物理的神祕學角度切入來探究，既然我都能透過術法進入另一個創造出來的空間，不就代表我也有機會透過術法將自己轉化成符合波粒二象性的型態？」

「雖說不科學但倒是非常新穎，連我都還沒機會實際測試這樣的假說，不過，你的魔法說穿了就是導引出異界能量為自己所用，但卻可以施作在自己身上不會因作用力與反作用力互相抵銷？」

「我並不是被作用的對象，應該說，我也只是個盛裝符文的載體罷了。若用你熟悉的術語解釋，咒符皆是改變現實的原始碼，我只不過是那台輸入指令編輯程式的電腦，只是電腦硬體的規格 —— 也就是施術者的才能 —— 決定可執行程式的複雜度罷了。」

「解釋得通，但現實上並不百分之百可行，雖說測試本來就不保證百分之百成功......」

「能量與引力抗衡的結果便是建構出一個物質世界，感知上存在、且因為時間與空間的拉扯而出現因果律。至尊魔法師可以是超越因果律的存在，我能從另一個時空來到這裡，不就是能超越這點的最好證明？」

「但你並不瞭解實務上如何操作，否則你早就自己時空旅行回去了，也不用找我。」

「對於構築理論與實務驗證你確實是專家，但舉例來說，不一定要透徹理解動力學原理才會開車吧？還有，依照我那不會出錯的記憶，當初是你先闖入至聖所找我的......」

「有差嗎？反正就算我不去，你最後也還是需要我幫忙。你反倒要感謝我主動出擊，省下你到處找人的精力，東尼・史塔克永遠是尖端科技解決方案的最佳選擇，除了我以外沒有人可以做到！」斬釘截鐵的自信。

「既然你已經能把這些理論串連起來，而我也有能力執行，那請專家東尼・史塔克再指點我下一步該如何做吧。就算我能成功穿越，無法無中生有出蟲洞依然是個問題......」

東尼頓住，衝回幾個波形圖樣再次檢視，接著恍然大悟地拍了下手。

「你們交換的連通點在於異界生物，那應該可以再建立一個假說 —— 那種生物因為能產生讓形體不要無限塌縮的能量，所以能在時空中穿梭自如，成為蟲洞中的導引體。」

「你的意思是，答案其實很簡單，只要我想辦法召喚出那種生物，理論上跟著他們就可以回去？」

「不不不，那生物要去哪裡你不能決定，所以你要想辦法誘導他們回去你所在的世界才行。」

「第一，要一位時空迷途者自行找出回家的路會不會太強人所難？第二，我的專長可不包括馴服異界怪獸。這兩個問題請問天才東尼・史塔克又有何高見？」

「我已經收集夠了你法術的能量數據，回溯疊加到我之前在史蒂芬消失時的紀錄，加上最近研發有進展的量子儀，應該是可以透過定位時間寶石同位素鎖定到另一個你，然後，嗯，再嘗試透過那些生物把你塞回去跟把他帶回來......」

「所以我必須進入你所說的『量子儀』裡，並在儀器當中施法引出異界生物？」

「進入？不需要。」

「星期五，開啟PORT 7427466391。」

實驗室中央的工作檯面出現一個圓洞緩緩下沉，接著再浮起已經有了個玻璃罩，東尼走近檯面，點壓幾個鈕後將玻璃罩內只有小型晶片大小的物體用機械手臂取出。

「這就是......量子儀？」史蒂芬湊近端詳，當然是看不出個所以然，那物體對他而言就跟把手機拆開後裡面五花八門有看沒有懂的元件沒什麼兩樣。

「嘿，這可是極致微型化工藝的結晶耶！量子儀不需要依靠全球導航定位系統，意思就是不用連結衛星也可以運用演算法自行定位的！而且你知道把一台公事包大小的量子儀微縮到這個尺寸而且還能維持正常運作需要花多大工夫嗎？全世界絕無僅有就這一組而已。」

「一組？你的意思是還有另一個？」

「另一個......剛好就在另一個你身上。」

「噢。」史蒂芬似乎明白了什麼，只是挑了挑眉便沒再細問緣由。

「然後......我猜你還戴著那支錶吧？因為對你而言很有代表意義......」

史蒂芬自行挽起袖子，錶面呈現蛛網裂痕的手錶果然安穩戴在手腕上，不待東尼進一步要求便主動將錶解下遞給他，同時也不忘提醒：

「不管是拆卸還是組裝都請小心，因為它損傷嚴重到離整個粉碎大概只差一點。然後，別問為什麼會變這樣，那沒什麼，命沒丟掉都還好，況且就算我把命丟掉也能撿回來，大概是身為至尊魔法師唯一的好處吧。」

雖然迅速將衣袖捲回，但東尼可沒漏掉史蒂芬臂上原本被衣物遮掩、深淺不一的傷痕。將視線轉向那支毀壞程度明顯比原本印象中史蒂芬戴的還更嚴重的錶，東尼皺著眉沉默半晌。

「......史塔克？」

「等一下，很快就好。」小心翼翼輕撫錶面，東尼深吸口氣轉向工作檯，暫時把被堵回的滿腔疑問拋諸腦後。

******

彼得多希望面前的裝甲會開啟，然後那個帶著責備、一副「不管你做什麼我都認定你在亂來」的皺眉會伴隨著喋喋不休的碎念與誇張揮舞的手勢出現。

但那僅止於希望，因為他猛然憶起昨日跟著土壤一起埋入六呎之下，停不住也收不回的眼淚。

奇異博士跟王莫名其妙消失在至聖所大廳，接著王又無緣無故再出現，只剩奇異博士不知所蹤，這一切原本都應該會讓他慌亂到措手不及，但他現在視線跟全副心神都集中在面前的鋼鐵動力裝甲上。

「小子，雖然我說過你是復仇者的一員，但危險的事千萬別做我不是說幾百次了？」面部裝甲上的眼睛閃動著，像在責備他怎麼如此不懂事。

跟以往一樣熟悉的語氣跟動作，讓彼得努力半天才好不容易止住的眼淚又蠢蠢欲動。

「可是......」

「沒有『可是』，看來我還是應該接管蜘蛛裝的系統，讓你不能隨便亂來.....」

「我、我不要！」

「連我的話都不聽了嗎？嗯？」

「我......我......究竟......為什麼就、就非要聽你的話啊！！！」終歸壓抑不住的悲切鬱憤快過眼淚奪眶而出的速度，彼得終於嘶聲喊了出來。

那些在得知消息後就一直掏空自己，憋在心中無處可發洩的遺憾與悲傷，還有自責。

「如果......真的為我好......你會好好的......你會在這裡，你不會就這樣、就這樣......反、反正史塔克先生也......沒有在管危險，也沒有、從來沒有想過保護自己......」聲音開始斷續抽噎哽咽。

「因為我就是不希望你像我一樣！」

藍色的立體投影透過裝甲的投射出現與彼得對視，面容嚴肅沉重，彼得則是用泫然欲泣的表情望著他的「史塔克先生」。

「都是因為我......因為我不夠強......所以也沒有辦法保護史塔克先生......」

「小子，保護我根本不是你的責任，你最該做的是保護自己不要讓你的梅嬸擔心。況且你還很年輕，不應該一股腦往危險裡撞、不應該被超級英雄的身分給綁住，有些代價太沉重不是你能付得起......噢，這話聽起來真像我爸或是那個老古板隊長，我都要受不了我自己......」

「可是你根本不在了！不在了啊！！」

「我現在不就站在你面前嗎？我變成另一種形式，就像你的凱倫，我隨時隨地可以跟你說話、阻止你做傻事，例如像現在這樣，這樣不好？我還是可以在你身邊，我還是可以保護地球，這些我一樣都能做到，用什麼型式存在，根本不重要。」

「哪裡不重要？史塔克先生對我來說很重要啊！我寧願不要你隨時隨地都在，我也不希望你......你......我、反正我就是不要史塔克先生就這樣......就這樣死掉啊！！！」

「小子，我還活著啊......最起碼意識還存在。」藍色投影終於露出困擾的表情微動人中、搔著頭。

「才不是！那根本不一樣！！！」

「呃，兩位，我想在排解家庭糾紛之前，我們應該先處理一下這狀況......」王好不容易逮到空隙插了話，邊若有所思地抽出法器。

泛著各色光波雜訊、忽明忽滅的法陣突然出現，懸浮在大廳上方，團團包圍住一個宛若投影、斷續顯現的半透明身軀，而那正是剛剛突然消失的至尊魔法師。

「史傳奇！聽得到嗎？」

飄在半空的身體像是失去意識，對東尼的呼叫沒有絲毫反應。

「看來魔法師是進了時空間隙，但存在型態沒辦法維持穩定，只能在能量跟物質的形式間變化......」

「什、什麼時空間隙？」

「總之，你的室友不是你的室友，因為量子糾纏，所以這個史傳奇跟另外一個時空的互換了。」

「嗄？你說的每個字我都懂，但組合在一起我全不懂，你說現在的史蒂芬不是史蒂芬？那是誰？」

「在我解釋之前，你可不可以施法先撐住至聖所不要崩塌？否則我們可能真的就要結伴一起去異空間流浪了。」

王張開雙臂，法陣開始延伸填滿整個至聖所，彼得發射了所有能發射的蜘蛛絲將天花板與牆面撐住，鋼鐵動力裝甲則是施放出無數個微型發射器，環繞著史蒂芬忽明忽滅的身影織造出一道藍色的能量網，將法陣包在其中。

「要先把形體穩定下來，否則他可能真的會消失在時空間隙......那樣我可就對不起另一個世界的史塔克了。」

******

「戴上，然後......試著開啟時間寶石看看。」東尼把重新組裝好的錶還給史蒂芬。

史蒂芬面有難色地望著東尼，一副好似下一刻要壯烈犧牲的表情。

「嘿，魔法師，聽我說，人總是要懂得變通，規則這種東西就是要用來突破的......尤其是為了救人。我只能假設那異界生物會被時間寶石所吸引，所以要引他們來，與其讓你在那邊發半天不知道有沒有效的功，還不如直接開啟時間寶石是最快的方法，你說有沒有道理？而且我並沒有要你做出會混亂時空的舉動，你只要稍微開啟很短時間就好，我一監控到異界生物你就可以準備停下來。」難得地循循善誘。

「真的確定只有這方法？」

「難道你有別的解決方案嗎？別忘了你是怎麼來的，不就是被那詭異的生物給綁架來的？如果不製造出量子糾纏的契機，你們根本沒有機會回復原狀。」

「那等我將那生物再次引到這裡後，接下來怎麼做？」

「然後就交給我，我要捕獲那生物。上次他們來的毫無預警，這次我就有準備了。」

「你瘋了嗎？！捕獲異界生物？這件事連至尊魔法師都不一定能做到......」

「你只要回想當初他們是怎麼被引過來的情境然後照做，其餘的我會想辦法。」

「史塔克，我覺得這樣用時間寶石當測試是行不通的......」

「我知道遵守不動用時間寶石的原則對你很重要，比你的命還重要，但你到底想不想回去？想就得照做！況且這只是測試假設，說不定什麼都不會發生，沒有反覆試驗就沒有辦法推進，趕快執行我才能再想下一個方法！」

「還有，實驗室已經準備好困住異界生物的重力場，只要那些傢伙一出現，你馬上可以停下時間寶石，我只要能把這些生物暫時留在這個時空就好，你不用擔心我會為了研究而違反你的意願收集多餘的時間寶石數據，我保證絕不會那麼做！」

嘆了一大口氣，史蒂芬站定姿勢，雙手在胸前結印，青碧光芒隨阿迦莫多之眼的開啟散射而出。


	9. Chapter 9

睜開雙眼，史蒂芬自斷垣殘壁中攀扶起身、環視四方。

遼闊無邊、宛若廢墟的人工建物呈現斜角魚眼鏡像延伸、籠罩包圍，扭曲變形但依稀能辨別出其中交錯參雜著紐約曼哈頓島的天際線、加德滿都蜿蜒曲折的小巷、倫敦的特拉法加廣場、巴黎的西堤島......各個地景像插播錯位的影像，除了難以辨識外全都傾頹殘破、渺無人跡。

他心底一沉。

_扭曲時空造成錯亂的影響可能是毀滅性的......_

王曾在卡瑪泰姬氣急敗壞的告誡響起，史蒂芬下意識望向胸前的阿迦莫多之眼，卻發現空空如也。

「這是......對未來的預知影像？既然注定無法脫離闇黑次元的糾纏，我刻意不使用阿迦莫多之眼、遠離塵囂、切斷與所有可能夥伴的連結，就是為了避免這樣的結果發生......但......怎麼會？不應該這樣，未來......不可以是這樣......」踉蹌的步伐突兀地踢到某樣東西，低頭檢視，一片充滿撞擊刮擦痕跡的金色面部裝甲滾落腳邊，金屬敲擊的悶響傳入耳鼓、擊上心頭。

「那景象或許是你許願的代價......」隨著如絲緞般捲動的橙黃光影，飄渺但沉穩的聲線由遠而近。

「我並沒有......許任何願......」滿腹疑惑地撿拾起那片原本屬於某個活耀張揚靈魂的所有物，迴身張望，驚愕地對上一道憐憫滿盈的眼神。

「多瑪暮敗走那刻，你不就暗自立誓付出代價交換闇黑次元永不再進犯？你已遺忘有這回事了嗎？」古一低頭，視線落在手中展開又闔起的扇子。

史蒂芬僵住。

「至尊魔法師的願力出乎意料的強大，因此代價已在起心動念那刻透過你的意願主動給予了。不過，史傳奇，你可知道，付出太多是不行的？太多或不足，都會有出乎意料的影響，而這影響也會在始料未及之處顯現。」

原本怔忡的史蒂芬神色轉趨凝重。

「想通了嗎？」

「…...難道，我的世界的東尼．史塔克會犧牲，是因為......我的緣故？」握住手中合金的力道微微收緊。

「不只是他，你未來還會有交集的人都可能受影響，因為你改變了結局，所以會反過來修正過去。在純能量的世界中因果並非單向，而會相互影響......但，話說回來，如果東尼．史塔克對你而言還只是陌生人的程度，他發生什麼事根本無關痛癢，至少在你的世界是如此。」

「但現在......已經不是陌生人。」史蒂芬咬牙，神情浮現一絲難得的糾結。

「你所指所見的那個『他』都屬於另一個時空。然而在你的世界、屬於你的時間線，你們依舊與陌生人無異。只要回去原本的世界，你暫時身處的這個世界如何就跟你無關了，不是嗎？而無論如何你必須讓這個世界的史傳奇回歸他應該在的位置，否則......」

「否則，另一個世界的東尼．史塔克也會......走上相同的命運？」深吸口氣。

「是有這可能。」

「若此事成真，那可就真對不起另一個我了......然而，我剛所見也是可能的未來之一，是嗎？」

「你又想設法迴避這個未來嗎？嚴格來說你眼中所見並不為真，而這未來也不必然會發生，事先防範只是多此一舉。但你所給予的代價會牽動你在未來與這世間的互動，已面對涅槃的我並沒有任何置喙或施力之處，一切都是你的選擇、你所見的萬千世界也都是你認知模式的投射。這片荒蕪廢墟與其說是可能的未來，不如說是你的恐懼，對你而言，那樣的情境......比獨自力抗多瑪暮而喪命無數次更可怕。」

史蒂芬不置可否地皺眉。

「你可以偽裝，但依然騙不過自己。我當初果然沒有看錯，無論如何自我孤立、以傲慢掩飾情感假裝漠不關心，本質依然充滿良善與憐憫。」古一嘆了口氣。

「不，這是妳的過度解讀，我只是自私怕麻煩又怕負責任所以乾脆逃避罷了......」

「逃避或許為真，但冷漠是假。如果只是如此，你不會戴上阿迦莫多之眼、也不會嚴格約束自己的作為。你早將奮力抵擋闇黑次元的責任綑綁上身，即便面對反撲也從未退縮，不是嗎？」直接忽略史蒂芬不怎麼有力的辯駁。

「你所找尋的異界生物，便專門是追蹤歷代至尊魔法師的恐懼並以其為餌食，能連通轉移時空的阿迦莫多之眼則是給了他們鎖定你的捷徑。既然你的目標是透過找到異界生物回去原本時空，那我想，你在離開這裡之前可能頗有興趣再見一個人......」

橙黃轉化微塵消散風中，史蒂芬望見遠處異色穹頂籠罩的金屬廢墟中似乎有抹腥紅飄動，開啟傳送圈踏入，轉過身的那人有著與自己如出一轍的面容裝束，而兩人對上視線就都明白彼此是誰了。

「我還在懷疑是否又被困在幻境裡......又讓奇異生物送回泰坦星之類的，幸好不是。」

「不是，是我們的共同意識。那個喜歡違反規則隨意亂來的我，初次見面，久仰大名。」

「那個不輕易涉足世事自我放逐的我，彼此彼此。」

「我就是你，物理上的本質相同讓共振頻率一致造成疊加的狀態，所以我們的意識可以透過誘發某些衝擊暫時連結......但我能解釋的僅止於此，關於量子運算，我不是專家，史塔克才是。」

「......你......見到他了？」

「噢，你的世界的東尼・史塔克直到現在都還平安無恙，如果你想問的話。我不得不說，沒有那個史塔克的世界或許會安靜點，但也平淡無趣很多，不過抱歉，在我們意識的連結中你無法接觸他，他也不可能見你......有什麼需要轉達，我可以代勞。」

「......請告訴他，我沒事。我暫時待的世界目前也還算......平和。」沉吟了下，決定還是簡單點表示以免節外生枝。

「嗯哼，還有？」挑眉。

「無論發生什麼我都會想盡辦法回去，所以也必須拜託你......」

「我知道，道義上我會阻止東尼・史塔克作出任何玩命舉止，至少在你回來之前；我不想攪亂你的世界，相對而言，我也不希望你惡搞我的。」

「但你的世界感覺已經開始偏離常軌......」

_因為那個世界的東尼・史塔克不在了。_

「噢，你是指史塔克的事情吧？雖然過去與他沒交集，只聽過些傳聞、打過一次照面，但我現在似乎可以理解史蒂芬・史傳奇為什麼對東尼・史塔克如此在意。綜合之前對他的粗淺認知跟實際相處的情況對照，大概就能理解他的性格了......」

瞟了一眼對面宛如鏡相、但卻因心事滿載而欲言又止的自己，繼續侃侃而談。

「—— 聰明但狂妄，把自我應負的責任無限擴張；固執又堅持，一股腦只顧著想保護別人但完全不管別人意願；對自己近乎殘酷，完全忘記卸掉裝甲後只是個血肉之軀；熱愛失敗的科學家，總是失敗但也不怕失敗，因為如果不失敗反倒不知往哪衝，乾脆直接碰壁然後再修正就好......總之，是集麻煩與矛盾於一身的綜合體，能跟這種人相處融洽，該說感到意外又不太意外，算是有類似的本質因此彼此共鳴的結果。」

「真不愧是我，如此觀察入微。我們都跟錯誤與失敗是老盟友、而且能拿命當賭注，這樣的共通性可說是非常絕配的組合。」

「確實，你們或許都不畏懼個人的失敗，但很諷刺的，你會這麼做是因為若手中有生命逝去，那代表你的失職；而他會這麼做是因為更怕身旁的人會先死去，而這就是你們兩個的弱點。別急著反駁，人貴自知，我就是你所以不會有人比我對你了解更透徹。哼，真是自找麻煩，都已經背負守護世界遠離闇黑次元侵害的責任了，還嫌身上麻煩不夠多？」

「就因為麻煩夠多，所以再多背一些又有何差別？況且你分析得如此透徹，不也代表你心知肚明自己的弱點？你所描述的一切，不也是在說自己嗎？」史蒂芬維持雙手抱胸的動作，輕笑著低聲回應。

「喔？所以你要當守護他的勇者？認真的？我覺得守護世界可能還比守護他容易......以他那種動不動就玩命的性格，你難道不怕，他最終逃不過跟『他』一樣的下場？你的一切努力都是白費力氣？」對另一個自己傳達出溢於言表的不以為然。

「不，我不會容許那種事發生。」史蒂芬收起笑容，無意識地箝緊雙臂。

「就算拿未來當代價？嗯，果然是我，偏執的如此有自信。天下沒有免費的午餐，我真想知道你為了在他身邊到底還付出什麼呢？」

「與你無關......」

「大錯特錯！你似乎還欠些提點，那我就大發慈悲告訴你，我也是剛剛才明白我們兩個彼此互換就跟這有關。不要跟我說你一點感覺都沒有，你許願守護他的作為反而會逼我們付出額外代價......還不明白嗎？用借來的東西又做抵押繼續借，雪球只會越滾越大，你或許不應該當醫生跟魔法師而應該轉行去從商才對。」

「就算讓我付出更多代價那又如何？你是在對自己說教嗎？許下狂妄願望的可不只我而已！自我孤立、切斷所有能與人締結的因緣作為代價讓多瑪暮遠離不進犯，抵擋闇黑次元的目標也不是你一人之力透過扭曲未來可以扛得住的。」

「哼，這句話我原封不動奉送回去。既然不希望我管你，那你也別想左右我的選擇。」原本驚訝於對方為何也同時領悟這件事，但轉念一想他們思維模式相通根本天經地義。

「一個至尊魔法師永生永世與世界的連結......這個代價太過巨大，反而容易造成時空紊亂，拋棄理智的狂人根本是你才對！說到破壞規則我們根本半斤八兩，雖說我不停地借沒錯，而你也是付出太多......」

「哈！所以我們兩個才被連結在一起，我說是共業，而借用史塔克的學術專有名詞，是量子糾纏。但你真的明白其中錯綜複雜的關係嗎？我們這麼做的結果可不只是影響我們而已啊！」

眼前跟自己一模一樣的面容愣住了。

「看來你也隱約察覺但還不願接受，那我就說得更明白點，因為你針對某特定對象許下願望，所以不只是我，另一個平行時空的他也因此被牽連，這結果可真夠諷刺的......」

史蒂芬倏地瞪大眼。

「......難道......」

「正是如此，所以我這個世界的史塔克不在了，嚴格來說是我們兩個共業交互作用下的無辜犧牲品......你的本意是想保護他，結果反而造成相反的結果，由另一個世界的他付出代價。」誠如古一所言，另一個宇宙如何確實不關他的事，但卻依然無法消弭史蒂芬語氣中的慍怒。不論是對自己還是另一個自己。

「不，絕對不是因為如此......我並不希望造成這樣超出範圍的連鎖效應......」

「哼，我當然知道你不想這樣，我也想說服自己這跟我們的選擇沒有關係，但事與願違......排除所有不可能後，剩下的答案無論多不可能，就是真相，而真相總是殘酷的。逝者已矣，無論你再怎麼後悔，在我的世界裡他也不可能復活了。」望著另一個大受打擊而搖搖欲墜的自己，走近了一步。

「......不過，你應該慶幸你的史塔克還在，而就因為這樣，無論如何他必須活著，因為他還乘載著東尼・史塔克這個名字背後代表的意義......如果以你的選擇所造成的結果看來，不是我無情，而是你自私。反過來，我可不自私，既然是我們的共業，我多付出的代價或許可以平衡你的作為。反正既然付了，就不在意給你當作補貼，而這跟我們兩個的互換或許冥冥中有所注定吧？」

「若是過去的我，聽到你許這種守護特定人士的願望，應該會勸你打消念頭。但現在我轉念了，都是歷經無數死亡之人，本來該對生命的逝去習以為常，但也因為這樣，才能領悟在輪迴中掙扎，就是活著的意義。這種矛盾但深切的體悟，我們再清楚不過，不是嗎？即便所做的一切最終可能歸於虛無，我看到的依然是無限的可能性......噢我說話真越來越像我那古怪的師父了。」忍不住還是為自己違反個性的多事翻了個白眼。

「......而且因為有你在，或許還有那麼一丁點可能，他在與危險衝撞前會顧慮你吧。」碰觸腕上時針已停止的錶，審視著面前之人。

「如果不是你一臉嘲諷，我幾乎以為你在安慰我......」

「哼，別過度解讀，我只是善意提醒。」

「別忘了我就是你，所以違心之論對我無用。我......相信他會顧慮我，但就算他不這麼選擇，我也能想辦法挽救。而這也是我付出代價與他有所交集的目的。」伴隨微揚的嘴角，原本緊蹙的眉微微舒緩。

「目的是你自己賦予跟加強的，若你認為是那就是吧。但我還是奉勸不要涉入過深，至尊魔法師有近乎永恆的生命，而他只是普通人......而且還絕對不是會長命百歲的類型。你當然能守護他一輩子，但他未必可以如你所願。不過我知道我們都不是會對命運溫良臣服的人，所以，各人造業各人擔，你好自為之。」攤手擺出一副「隨便你吧」的模樣。

「我從未後悔過我的決定，而我知道你也認同我的選擇。」

「即便結果可能非你所願、或甚至導致你們的痛苦？」聽出對方語氣中隱含的柔軟，史蒂芬繼續挑眉，不過目標不是對方而是對自己，什麼時候自己願意苦口婆心給人忠告了？

「雖然你口口聲聲說自己跟他不熟，但我倒覺得你特別關心他，甚至在描述他時都意有所指......希望是我的錯覺。」斜睨對方一眼，就算是被自己說教也還是覺得不是味道。

「你是不是怕我對史塔克做什麼？噢，既然你自己提起那我可要嚴正聲明，不用擔心，我對搶別人男友毫無興趣。」聳肩表達自己的不以為然。

「他......跟你說的？」

「我可是無所不知的至尊魔法師，即便不是，我也會推理演繹。不，他沒明講，但他身上有殘留的魔法痕跡，那些就像筆跡，對至尊魔法師而言辨識這些殘跡絲毫不困難，而且剛巧都是出自我的手筆所以我當然全都認得，此外，加上他看我的眼神絕對不是屬於普通點頭之交之譜、跟焦慮地不顧一切想把你找回來的情緒完全藏不住......綜合以上線索，實在非常好推敲出答案，你們之間絕對關係匪淺。」

「我想也是，你就是我，不可能推敲不出。」

「但是，男朋友，認真的？我以為我不會......」

「不會如何，對人動心？跟人深交？」

「嗯......想通了倒也不算太意外。他很敏銳，察覺不對當下反應可快了 —— 看到我第一眼可就亮出武器質問我把你藏哪去，他大概以為他的史蒂芬．史傳奇被什麼魔物附身，怎麼說沒兩句話就露餡，感覺起來一副陌生人的樣子。此外，他除了專注設定的目標以外對其他事還真一概沒興趣。」

「他確實是，而若時間容許我也非常想繼續跟你閒話家常......可惜不行，我覺得我們必須討論正事 —— 我急需知道你目前的進展，我大概只對當初如何到那邊有一點頭緒，而正在尋找開啟蟲洞的方法時便遇到時空扭曲的狀況，看來是異界生物扭曲時空的副作用搶先一步侵襲我的意識，當我醒來就在這了......」

「嗯，接下來就是要跟你商量這個。托史塔克的福，他設立的假說是認為異界生物能產生能量，所以能在時空中成為穿越蟲洞的導引體。我倒是沒想過自己可以第一次引誘異界生物就上手，但他們才出現就又嘗試掐我脖子，我不知道我的脖子到底是得罪多少人怎如此多災多難......總之，我也是失去知覺後就進入這種意識游離的混沌狀態。看來與史塔克的推論沒有差距過遠，那種生物出現後也確實引發了量子糾纏，但很顯然我們只有意識連結，跟交換實體還有些程度上的差距，至於如何彌補這個差距嘛......」

「根據高能物理學，既然異界的我們意識能重疊，就代表有機會再一次互換成功，如果用量子儀先定錨，再克服物理限制轉化成單純的能量，通過蟲洞後重組，再以引力場維持形體，讓形體不要無限塌縮，我們就有機會了。所以東尼才需要你引誘異界生物，好讓他研究如何運用那種生物的能量、在蟲洞中開啟連通並進行傳導的方法。」

「你腦袋裡裝的果然是跟他同模子刻出來，解釋理論時語氣根本一個樣，難怪他會讓你攜帶世上唯一的量子儀其中之一，不過量子儀不必然可順利運作、也不一定能塌縮在對的時空 —— 再次嘗試後你可能回到任何一個時間點，這意味著你可能不會發生車禍、成為魔法師、擁有力量......甚至可能連見到史塔克的機會都付之闕如；或者也有可能一切因緣際會下他變得根本不認識你或對你有敵意。這樣，你也願意？凡事皆有風險，總必須做好最壞的心理準備。」

「風險對你而言是一樣的，你也可能回不去，或回去後變成不是原本的你。不過，我的假設是只要能定位到原本的世界，其中的選擇都有既定框架可遵循，在那之中無論我或東尼做出何種決策，都會通到相遇的道路，所以我並不擔心。」

「噢，真堅定不移的樂觀信仰，你們真的是彼此影響沒錯。不過也好在有你們，讓我得以親身驗證怎麼穿越時空，經過這次後我對於回到原本世界稍微比較有把握了，雖然定錨可能不甚準確，但至少確保可以回去，回到原本屬於我的那個位置......雖然沒有人像等你一般等我。執著太多太累了，我沒那麼沒事找事。」

「所以你才願意切斷一切作為交換？這根本像自我放棄的舉動。」

「斷捨離、無牽掛，沒必要的東西多留無異。」

「即便有所牽掛，我還是心甘情願。」

「哼，我真不知道原來自己可以這麼肉麻，該說我羨慕你這副奮不顧身樣嗎？竟然可以放棄對永恆生命的顧慮，到底該稱作蠢笨還是執著呢？」

「謝謝恭維，我也不知道原來自己可以老氣橫秋到看透世事捨棄一切。你才是對自我放逐的執念太重！生命長短不是我考慮的問題，我不會因為這樣就限縮自己選擇此生方向的權利。」

「我知道，也只是眾多可能性的其中之一而已。而你為了維持某個可能性還付出巨額代價，真是有夠膽大妄為。」

「說到膽大妄為，再怎麼樣也比不過薩諾斯，他可是想抹除宇宙的一半生命，大概是最終極的斷捨離了吧？」

「即便薩諾斯能得到時間寶石，但回溯依舊有其極限......應該說，你當初在與他戰鬥時只發揮一部分的力量。史塔克有跟我提過片段資訊所以我知道這回事，而我馬上就從他的敘述中了解薩諾斯並沒有駕馭寶石潛在力量的能力。在你風花雪月荒廢研究與修煉的時候，該不會真的以為另一個時空的我流浪漂泊都在幹些驅魔考古的見鬼小屁事吧？」

「我覺得，你跟『我的』東尼在一起太久了......」刻意強調的語氣中滿滿妒忌。

「噢，你是在說我的某些措辭？幸好沒你那麼久，否則我會幹更多比嚼舌根更愚蠢的事......先把白眼收回去，雖說你就是我，但有權力表達不屑的應該是我，你這隨意許願的始作俑者！我真不敢相信自己會如此宅心仁厚，幫助迷途羔羊返鄉......」

「你才是自大又不自知！我們現在可都是迷途羔羊，你必須回來、我必須回去！總之無論你是否幫忙，我總是能想出辦法。」

「在缺了史塔克的狀態下我可不相信你能獨力做到。可惜，你的方法必須有我的幫助才能實踐，勉強再算上『你的』史塔克，總之需要我們三個合作。不過既然我已驗證過理論，你們大可不必出太多力，下次的實際執行我來主導就好。」

「不，嚴格來說是四個人合作......」

「哼，你在那邊又找了哪個無辜倒霉鬼做幫手？該不會......是彼得那小子吧？」

「東尼。正確來說是他的意識。」

「他不是已經......」接下來的話，史蒂芬不知為何吞了回去。

「他活著，只是，用不同的形態......」

「噢，那不需要跟我再多作解釋，我回去後自然會弄清楚，現在，既然異界生物已經出現，而史塔克又說只要捕獲他們就有辦法，下一次實驗應該就是我們驗證能否互換成功的時候......噢、我竟然有那麼一刻真心相信這種依恃微渺機率的實驗一定會成功，我的思維邏輯鐵定因為穿越多重宇宙出了什麼問題！」忍不住發牢騷似地舉起雙手揮舞。

「東尼的自信總是有辦法說服人相信他會成功，甚至比他自己還有把握。你剛說你相信實驗會成功，那是不是也意味著你必須主動打破自我規範啟用阿迦莫多之眼，所以你不只是相信他，他甚至讓你願意放棄原則了？」望著原本冷漠的對方做出跟東尼相似的動作，史蒂芬的眼神帶起笑意。

_不愧是「他的」東尼，連另一個世界的自己也能一併影響。_

「不，史塔克才沒說服我，是我主動決定相信他跟給他機會！不單純是因為他的緣故，我這次可是為了你們兩位而破例的，有所堅持不等於冥頑不靈，誰叫我遇到的是你們這些不遵守時間空間規則的混蛋！」去他的「被影響」，不論語氣動作還是什麼見鬼的自我規範，史蒂芬都決定先留在屬於自己的宇宙，有幸回去後再撿回來也不遲。

「如果我們是不遵守規則的混蛋，那你可就是不知變通的傻蛋了。你反倒該感謝我們解除箝制著你的規則吧？讓你可以實際體驗何謂『無限的可能性』。」

「哼！」

宛若鏡像的兩人都稍微鬆懈下原本緊繃的雙肩，也覺得自己丟失的笑容在幾回合你來我往之後又暫時回歸了。


	10. Chapter 10

東尼始終都在前進，在承接史塔克工業的那刻，甚至追溯更久之前，或許自他小學以玩笑心態參與機器人大戰得到冠軍就已開始。他知道自己此生註定無法停止前進的腳步，因為一直經歷著「失去」 —— 家人、同伴、自己的性命更是差點丟掉好幾次，現在則是輪到自己左躲右閃不接受對方告白，但每天會用各種語氣唸著「巫師」調情回去的人。

那個他懷疑早不知偷偷使過多少奇術異法，進駐自己心上的至尊魔法師。當然史蒂芬總會滿臉不屑地「以至尊魔法師的名譽發誓」否認他施過什麼違反規則的愛情秘法之類的。

自嘲「失去」是家常便飯未免太不像自己的作風，取而代之，東尼處理每次「失去」慣常使用的方法，便是在來不及被拋下前先捨棄當下的自我，快速躍進至常人追趕不及之處。他心知肚明周遭人事無法維持原樣，也不可能原地踏步，只好不斷前進，拋棄這個世界原本運行的常理、還有過去的自己。

他以為能不費吹灰之力做到 —— 東尼・不可一世的天才・史塔克有什麼事做不到？

快速汰換累積的研發與創新、財富與資源的建構打造、隨之而來的過度關注與爭議龐雜的名聲，剝除那些傲人的外在條件，他依然滿腹不甘與憤怒，只是，歲月在自己身上追加的可不只是臉上的紋路與髮間的白絲、也不是胸口隱約的痕跡與身上從不停止累積疊加、老讓自己每次戰後都嚷嚷著該躺好幾天（但從來不會實現）的創傷與疲憊，而是他越來越懂得把不甘轉成驅動因子，但那些無處可去的憤怒，則轉向自己。

所以他寧願以自己為籌碼、不顧一切賭命，總也好過被做得不夠多的懊悔所埋葬。只要能拯救能守護的，不論或然率如何微渺，他都透過各種失敗與成功的嘗試投身其中。他不會停下、不能停下，也唯有如此，才會覺得奪回掌控權，得以一次又一次將自我從絕境裡 —— 不論是黑暗的沙漠洞窟、深不見底的海床、西伯利亞的酷寒、還是泰坦星的乾熱 —— 扯出，回到自己的軀體。

但他隱約察覺這次情況不一樣。

橫亙面前的不是有形的敵人，而是無垠的時空與未知的能量：高能物理學、量子力學、多重宇宙、時間悖論、甚至超乎這些範疇而接近哲學與神祕學的地步......他頭一次覺得被逼近所能掌控智識的臨界點，無法掌控讓他焦慮、甚至恐慌。

並非對這些理論鑽研不足，他自詡已能建構出無數測試沙盒，他甚至不意外有朝一日自己可以證明平行世界的存在並親身驗證，在那眾多世界裡或許、他是說或許，瑪麗亞・史塔克與霍華德・史塔克能安享天年，有個不這麼特出的平凡兒子，那個兒子過著極其普通的人生，有妻子跟一個或者是好多個令人傷透腦筋的孩子。

沒有超能者、沒有變種人、沒有外星人、沒有魔法師、沒有超越一切存在的見鬼寶石。一切皆有可能，都已發生也都沒發生；一切皆存在，都已出現也都沒出現。

倒不是說對自己現在的人生有什麼意見，即便有也毫無回頭探討的意義。東尼・史塔克總能把超前太多的過度憂慮轉化成其他東西，防治所有出自預想災害的東西，如若不幸搞砸，他也總能從看似毫無生機的絕境中再刨挖出生路來。

史蒂芬曾語重心長地說他「因為擁有過多知識卻又被其詛咒而奢望能解決所有問題，但卻又是脆弱至極的平凡人類」，接著補上一句意味深長的「萬事皆有代價」。東尼只是回嗆「不要學薩諾斯說話」邊用力擠人中回應對方語末隱而未發的嘆息，因為只要其他人平安，東尼並不介意那個代價是自己。

必須是自己，不是因為自大，是因為害怕。

害怕自己必須眼睜睜目睹眾多逝去，卻一籌莫展動彈不得。

在那當下東尼以為自我也隨著那些不甘的嘆息與碎化的灰燼而去、半點不留，過度震撼引致的錐心劇痛與隨之而來的絕望空虛，他真的受夠了。而他好不容易在大戰後眾人回歸、被數不清的夢魘侵襲卻終於在史蒂芬傾力構築的夢境安撫與冥想療法雙管齊下之中，逐步堆砌回的自我，卻又被史蒂芬的行蹤未定硬生生撕扯出裂口。

另一個無比熟悉但又全然陌生的人，都再再提醒自己這一次「失去」有永遠成真的可能，而這並不比親眼看著對方在面前煙消雲散好多少。

即便模擬無數次的演算正確無誤，在還沒找回他的史蒂芬前，他絕不能把另一個也搞丟。

同時啟動時間寶石與量子儀的效應可不容小覷，在幾個不連續的綠光法陣中，史蒂芬的身體像被不規則扭曲角度的哈哈鏡同時吸附、互相撕扯，努力維持的意識也隨著時空的混沌扭曲被攪碎，接著異界生物彷若嗅到血腥的鯊魚從間隙中鑽出，魔浮斗篷竭力護著史蒂芬跟異界生物拔河，在那個紅色斗篷圍裹的身軀被吞噬前一刻，東尼即時開啟重力場將異界生物困住其中。

超前世紀的科學家跟流轉千年的法器合作起來倒也算無縫接軌，一陣人仰袍翻後還是協力將雙眼緊閉的史蒂芬抬到一邊，焦急地嘗試著喚回他不知飄落何處的意識。

「巫師、巫師......睜開眼睛，拜託......」

東尼硬是壓抑住腦中亂竄的聯想與喧囂的恐慌，拍著雙眼緊閉的史蒂芬，同時思索著如果不是形體而只有意識流落異空間，那又該死的要如何處理？該不會自己的決策反倒害了另一個史蒂芬吧？

「巫師！拜託倒是給點反應！」

「......噓......噢、我才要拜託你小聲點......咳…...我......再怎樣也不會......拿自己的命開玩笑......我沒那麼想客死異境之類的......噁......」

邊嘗試嚥下宛如經歷十趟卡瑪泰姬雲霄飛車的翻攪作噁感，衝撞入模糊視線裡的是擔憂溢於言表的琥珀深棕、接著是一小角欲加入輕拍自己臉頰的腥紅，仰躺著的史蒂芬像被救起的溺水者，使勁從乾嘔中硬抽了幾口氣。

「......你......竟然妄想捕獲異界生物......我必須再次強調想這麼做的都是無可救藥的......瘋子......」

「這麼說來你還不也跟我一起瘋。想叫我瘋子什麼的都隨便你，只要人沒事就好......不過或許可以改成『有絕頂聰明頭腦的無可救藥瘋子組合』如何？」東尼對上史蒂芬好不容易對焦的視線後終於吁了口氣，原本緊繃的面容渲染上一絲放鬆。

「是說......你剛剛似乎叫我......『巫師』？所以這是你給他的暱稱嗎？那他叫你什麼？該不會是......『未來學家』吧？」

東尼頓住，原本因鬆懈而張揚的嘴角弧度嘎然僵硬。

「噢......看來我就算不想佩服自己的推理能力都不行，你們......真不愧是絕配的傻瓜情侶。我著實不敢相信，另一個我竟如此不明智又愛跟著你胡搞，這樣的腦袋到底是怎麼通過試煉跟守護世界的？！」史蒂芬無奈聳肩外加翻了大大的白眼。

過去真的鮮少機會做出這麼大的表情，因為無論多離譜的事頂多都只能讓他挑眉，但這幾日確實是情緒起伏到讓人懷疑自己表情紋都加倍了。邊碎念邊倒是搭住東尼伸過來攙扶的手緩緩坐起身，完全沒發覺自己已不排斥被觸碰。

「你剛剛......是說『情侶』嗎？」東尼可沒忽略史蒂芬言語中透露的細微線索，愕然瞪大眼。

「不要故意忽略我在前面冠上的『傻瓜』兩字，那才是重點！怎麼，難道這是秘密？況且就算是秘密，你認為瞞得住觀察敏銳的我嗎？未免太小看史蒂芬・史傳奇了。好，我現在要來當個善心人士，你的男朋友目前沒事，而且他也在想辦法嘗試回來這個世界，這麼說有沒有稍微減低你的焦慮？」

「你......明明人還在這個時空但為什麼可以......難道你已經完成量子糾纏跟他交流了？！所以透過異界生物為前導後蟲洞真的讓你們可彼此連通！快、快詳細告訴我是什麼狀況......」東尼暗沈多時的疲憊眼神終於併放光彩。

「長話短說，我們的意識剛好塌縮在同一個時空間隙，不過能夠觸及的僅止於意識層面而非實體，否則我們老早互換成功了。所以你的理論可行但實際上需要微調。然後異界生物有捉到嗎？還是溜了？」好似唯恐東尼又問東問西岔走話題般一口氣把結論跟疑問都倒回去。

東尼轉頭努努嘴，史蒂芬循著他的視線望去，這才發現一道升起的特殊塗層帷幕已在實驗室中隔出圓筒狀的空間，當中一團聚合又離散的濃闇黑霧、其中時不時像爆開各色沙塵風暴，還摻雜類似古老映像管電視畫面的光波雜訊。

「竟然真能做到......？！連魔法都無法捕捉的異界生物竟然......」

「不用太崇拜我，不枉費我一直以來為了解開量子糾纏進行那麼久沙盒測試，能想出運用施溫格效應從真空與電場的作用下捕獲糾纏的粒子，這情況下被捕獲的粒子不但可以被投射跟保存，還可以維持形體不消散呢！我就說交給我會有辦法的！快！擊掌！」東尼邊解釋邊克制不住地顯露出「我就是如此天資不凡」的自豪。

「但我依然困在這回不去啊......」史蒂芬乾巴巴地抗議，露出無可奈何但又不認為有拒絕必要的神色，只能半放棄半敷衍地拍過東尼舉在面前的手。不消幾天就對原本斥之荒謬的計畫言聽計從，史蒂芬除了按捺對自己狂翻白眼的衝動外還真不知能如何反應。

「你的推導還算有那麼點邏輯，所以我才照做，而且實屬萬幸能毫髮無傷地返回，那現在自命不凡的天才史塔克要趁至尊魔法師好運還沒耗盡前再做一次實驗嗎？」史蒂芬有預感，這次不是真變成漂泊時空間隙的難民就是成功站在自己的至聖所花窗之下。

「才不是靠運氣，而是我推演過後的計畫夠詳細......」

「是我法力夠深厚到能承受你的胡鬧瞎搞好嗎......運氣毫無疑問也是實力的一部分。」

「實驗當然要繼續，但，等等，你剛清醒的狀況下可能心理上還沒準備好，再讓你休息一會兒。然後先仔細跟我描述史蒂芬的情況，他......」

「哼！你不是要我休息，那還問東問西？！總之應該跟你現在看到的我一模一樣，我想除了嚴重到作嘔的暈眩外他應該活蹦亂跳！而且你的史蒂芬雖然荒廢修行但幸好腦子堪用，他在那邊似乎也推敲出了開啟蟲洞的方法，看來我們的進度倒是沒差太多......」

「什麼荒廢修行？！有我在他可是一口氣突破了既有的魔法框架躍升到四維空間......」

「喔，真棒，你們真是天降英才天造地設的組合喔。」語氣可以同時飽含挖苦但卻生無可戀也真只有史蒂芬能辦到。

「總之『你的』史蒂芬真的沒事，至少我意識中能感覺到的是這樣，滿意了吧？」刻意加重「你的」兩字，史蒂芬偏頭斜睨東尼一眼，卻忍不住被對方搧動的長睫毛吸走注意力。

......靠這麼近才發現，這什麼睫毛也太不科學了......

邊默默吐槽邊端詳著，恩，他承認面前這個小鬍子男人雖然只是隨便套個運動衫，微捲的頭髮因為沒上髮蠟也有些散亂，但渴求探索知識極限的光芒卻讓其閃耀到無法忽視，難怪另一個自己會這麼死心塌地感興趣......

興趣？所以難不成現在的自己也是這樣？

史蒂芬差點要抄出靈環遁逃去喜瑪拉雅山避世，冷靜一下難得混亂的腦子。

他不希望遭受理智之外的情感殘害損耗。身為肩負守護世界重任的至尊魔法師，理應目空一切遺世獨立，萬物流轉皆不可動搖其修行的決心與意志......無謂的感性一直都是失敗者身上才有的化學缺陷，堪稱比闇黑次元邪咒還具破壞力的最佳毀滅性元素，所以絕對不能也不該讓情感凌駕於理性之上。

尤其是當見到來自平行異界的史蒂芬眼中，除了焦慮、急迫以外，還閃現更多他辨識不出的陌生情緒，在知道那些是什麼後他益發感覺惶恐。

他憶起古一望著劃破人生終局的閃電與紛飛白雪時眼中綻放的光亮。那是以綿長無盡的生命體悟為柴薪堆疊後轉瞬燃燒、認為達成此生情感嚮往依託的熊熊之焰，而現在，點燃另一個自己的火種就站在面前。

那道出乎意料衝進至聖所來到他面前、宛若重生鳳凰生命之炎的金紅。

好吧，他的世界裡他已不在，是有點可惜。不過他知道自己可以做些什麼，至少回去後能到東尼的墓前憑弔下他們還沒開始便已步入終局的情誼，或許順便還會遇到那個雖僅有一面之緣，但看得出對東尼崇拜傾慕的小子。

這一切不過只是至尊魔法師漫長歲月中的意外歧路，終歸得迷途知返，他會在至聖所燃盡生命只為守護世界，而他知道另一個自己會傾力守護面前這個人，不論支付多少代價。

對方欠的，就由自己的謹守崗位來彌補，誰叫他們同為背負至尊魔法師稱號的史蒂芬．史傳奇呢？

******

感覺到重力的牽引，史蒂芬慢慢睜眼，違和感在視線聚焦後自所有感官升起。

「喔！奇異博士你醒了呀，太好了......有沒有受傷？有沒有覺得身體哪裡不舒服或不對勁？」

「還好......至少手腳完好......」用力眨下眼，回望面前用力盯著自己盯到眼睛都快掉出來、滿懷擔心的褐髮青年。

「史塔克先生一直說你是從別的宇宙來的，所以在送你回去以前一定不可以讓你消失......」

「我不會消失，至少目前還不會。說到不對勁，被這樣五花大綁可讓我勾起不好的回憶......」史蒂芬挑眉。

「…...噢！對、對不起對不起！可以再等一下下嗎？因為情況緊急所以我只能想到這樣做，而且要真的確定你的形體是穩定的才能放開......然後，史塔克先生還說......說可能需要把實驗區域移到至聖所，所以，恩，因為...... 噢因為要做些準備，他要我跟你說他暫時不在。」彼得雖然盡力維持表情鎮定，但眼神閃爍卻洩漏出心虛的模樣。

史蒂芬挑眉。

這孩子在有所隱瞞時倒是跟東尼一樣喜歡顧左右而言他，而東尼實際的指示應該是要彼得不讓他離開，這點真是頗好推敲。

「你不跟著你的史塔克先生可以嗎？」史蒂芬貌似隨口詢問實則查探。

「史塔克先生說要先確定奇異博士真的沒問題才行，所以我必須待在這裡......」

「我不知道原來你這麼聽話。這麼說來，情況是否很複雜難纏？你應該頗擔心？」

「史塔克先生不肯跟我多說......我不放心所以剛剛一直問凱倫，可是她似乎也不想告訴我怎麼回事......」彼得貌似非常苦惱。

「雖然東尼吩咐你看著我，但你其實更想待在他身邊？」史蒂芬大概確定鋼鐵動力裝甲離開絕不是為了準備什麼實驗，既然是人工智慧，若要移動實驗裝置大可直接呼叫其他裝甲來做，但卻反常地把裝甲撤走，絕對是為了應付自己失去意識這段期間意外冒出來的「其他狀況」。

至於什麼狀況，他會親自到「東尼」面前眼見為憑。或者......對面前這個明顯心不在焉的青年多探些虛實。

「......但我跟凱倫有偷偷約定，如果遇到她不能說的，就用數字來代替，5是很嚴重，0是沒事，我問了半天她直到剛才才很模糊地擠了個聽起來很像是4的發音......」

不費吹灰之力，這孩子倒是自己和盤托出還不自覺，看來也不用刻意挖掘，直接找到東尼就對了。

「你跟你的史塔克先生都需要幫忙，而我非常樂意讓你見識至尊魔法師的力量有多強大。」史蒂芬在說話時特意讓嘴角撇的有點張揚。

「奇異博士的意思是可以幫助史塔克先生？就算是.....現在這樣？」

「怎麼樣？難道你覺得他只是人工智慧而不再是你的史塔克先生了嗎？」

「不、不，就是史塔克先生對我的方式跟以前一模一樣我才覺得......怎麼說呢......」

「但你還是很難過，即使東尼說他的意識依舊存在著？」

「......恩。」

「同時你也很氣憤，為什麼他可以把自己的命當作無關緊要的物品隨意丟棄？」

彼得咬了下唇，雙手緊握成拳。

「不過，你真正生氣的對象其實是自己。東尼如此不顧你的意願擅作主張只為了保護你，但很遺憾卻送了命，而你心裡預設有朝一日能與他肩並肩的設想就都沒了意義，所以你氣自己當初為何不多為他做些什麼？」

彼得驚愕地抬頭，望向依然被綁得紋絲不動的史蒂芬，史蒂芬只是平靜地像在閒聊般坦然解析出彼得心底不願承認的事實。

「奇異博士怎麼會......？」

「我之所以看得出來，是因為，我對我那個世界的東尼所抱持的心思，雖然跟你對你的史塔克先生有程度上的差別，但應該......是類似的。」

「所以、所以奇異博士對史塔克先生......？！」彼得愣住，提高的聲調滿溢著不可置信。

「我是，而且比對待任何人事物都嚴肅認真。因此我能理解你的心思，彼得・帕克。既然我說中了，那是否能讓你相信我有辦法幫助你們、尤其是你的史塔克先生？」史蒂芬歪了下頭，對纏繞四處的蜘蛛絲努努嘴。

「......啊！對不起！那我、我馬上放你下來！」

彼得如同大夢初醒，正想啟動雷射光束割裂纖維網。而原本固定在天花板、綑綁纏繞全身的白絲卻轉瞬間消失無蹤，彼得呆望著踏上地面舒活筋骨的史蒂芬，從原本坐著彈跳而起。

「如果換成是一般人，確實對這些『蜘蛛絲』束手無策，你擁有的能力很不錯。」

「就連史塔克先生也拿這些沒辦法......」

「我是至尊魔法師，轉化物質結構對我而言不算難事，即便是先進物質如奈米碳管纖維也一樣。不一開始就這麼做只是我基於禮貌而期望你能主動放了我，順便我也想跟你多聊一會兒。看來你們世界的危機並沒有因為薩諾斯被打敗而解除，而我相信那也是東尼犧牲的原因，沒錯吧？」

「......奇異博士......不知道為什麼會變成這樣嗎？」

「我......成為至尊魔法師後並沒有使用網路的習慣，畢竟當掌握通曉古今中外的法器跟能窺伺洞悉未來的法術，網路的存在並無必要。但事實上除了在你的世界我怕攪亂時間之流產生額外副作用，不方便使用窺探未來的能力以外，我也不想使用這能力，我比較想聽人親口陳述，例如你。」

彼得垂下視線盯著地板，喉頭一哽，突然覺得開口萬分艱難。

「......史塔克先生，從一年前打敗薩諾斯以後一直......很奇怪，不出現在公開場合只把自己關在復仇者總部，我想跟他通訊都被快樂擋下來說他會轉達，雖然我知道史塔克先生一直有在注意我的舉動、我的留言他都會聽、也會要凱倫定期報告我的狀況......但我就是很難見到史塔克先生，只在很偶爾的情況下他才回紐約......才肯親自見我，而且都只是一直嘮叨我不准胡鬧那些我早聽到都會背的話......我......以為史塔克先生只是因為大戰結束之後太忙著重建，所以我也不敢打擾，只是繼續好好當街區的好鄰居蜘蛛人......因為我真的不希望再給史塔克先生添麻煩，他擔心的事情已經夠多了......」

「然後？」

「......某天我收到訊息。史塔克先生第一次主動叫我去史塔克大樓見他，說要送我禮物，我好高興，想著終於可以鼓起勇氣跟他說我一直沒機會說的話......結果、等我到了那邊......史塔克先生卻不在，只有哭得很難過的波茲小姐跟在安慰她的快樂......他們說、說史塔克先生走了，我還搞不清楚狀況地問去了哪裡......然後也才真的『見到』史塔克先生......他留給我的影像，說幫我留了一個房間，裡面有十幾套不同的裝備，還有很多好用的小道具，他就不一一解釋因為我這麼聰明一定摸兩下就懂了......他第一次對我笑得那麼開心......不是那種每次看到他就算在笑、但也永遠都像有心事的表情，那種、那種你知道他不會把注意力放在你身上的表情......因為史塔克先生一直都有其他更需要擔心的問題......最後他說，他不會、不會跟我說再見，因為，當他一閉上眼睛，他會見到我......一直......都是我......是我......」

地面的花磚紋路在彼得眼中已糊成整片，抽搐顫抖的肩膀接續著忍不住的嗚咽，彼得只覺得胸口沉重的無法呼吸、痛到無法呼吸。

「確實......是他的一貫風格......」該說這麼輕描淡寫地面對死亡是殘忍還是溫柔呢？史蒂芬苦笑。

「那可以......換我問奇異博士一個問題嗎？」彼得使勁抽抽鼻子。

「知無不言。」

「所以，在那邊、在另一個世界的史塔克先生......還好嗎？」

史蒂芬表情一凜，深吸口氣。

「我見過他......見過你們犧牲千萬次的情境，每一次，他幾乎都擋在你、或是其他人面前，不管面前是怎樣絕望慘烈、生存機會多麼渺茫、會多麼痛苦地嚥下最後一口氣，他都不曾放棄。只要有那麼一丁點微渺可能，他都竭盡全力為別人打開生存之門，即便那道門會先輾壓過他以他為祭......他成功無數次、失敗無數次，而每一次我都絞盡腦汁在這些絕境中尋求保全他性命的方法，而我最終成功了......我找到我的世界的最大公約數，那個大家都能存活的未來，而我們一起想方設法走到了那裡。」

「所以問題的答案是，有我在，他一定很好。」

「那就好......嗯......太、太好了。」哽咽音調中藏著強顏歡笑的揚起，彼得忍不住還是伸手開始抹眼角。

望著青年傷心欲絕的表情，史蒂芬不由得想起某次在手術室外遇到的一個男孩，哭泣著面對親人回天乏術的醫療結果。當時走廊上沒有別人在，不擅長面對這種狀況的史蒂芬雖然面容僵硬地猶豫了幾秒，還是伸出手，在低垂著頭的男孩肩上輕拍。

就跟他現在對彼得做的一樣。

「我很遺憾。」那是史蒂芬最不喜歡的一句話，這類型經驗對他而言屈指可數，那代表他的失敗。雖然無力翻轉這個世界的既定事實，但這是他現在所能給予彼得的，最無奈的溫柔。

彼得緊握雙手堵住自己嘴中的嗚咽，卻止不住自己的眼淚。魔浮斗篷揚起袍角，輕拂上彼得的臉頰，腥紅上多了幾點深色，像落入大地土壤旋即消失的雨點。

「但，就是因為遺憾，所以更不能讓你......也像他一樣。」

如絲線的藍色光芒從史蒂芬的掌中浮出，將彼得緊纏、拖往大廳牆面的曼陀羅法陣上固定住。

「奇異......博士？......為什麼？」還來不及把自己拔出情緒動用蜘蛛感官做出逃離反應的彼得，就這樣一臉愕然地被固定牆上。

「東尼現在面對的應該不是你能夠處理的問題，去了有可能只會平白無故送命，那是我們都不願見到的。從我醒來到現在都還沒有任何頭痛眩暈的反應，代表這次麻煩不是異界生物引發，而只要不是異界生物，那我就有自信能解決；再加上若是跟薩諾斯有所關聯的情況，在我世界的戰役讓我了解，必須繞過世界運行的規則才能讓其野心真正了結，而至尊魔法師便是執行這任務的最適人選。」

「奇異博士你不能因為我用奈米纖維綁你就也用魔法繩子綁我啊啊啊！我以後不會再這樣了你放了我、放開我啊！！！」

「留在這。等事情結束、一切安全後我自然會回來放了你。」話音未落，袍角已隱沒於金色傳送圈的殘像裡。


	11. Chapter 11

「巫......史傳奇，重新分析這位『異界朋友』的能量波數據，量子儀的作用力還不足以支撐這生物創造出的蟲洞，需要增幅裝置才行......我是有可以疊加的量子運算原型機，但那必須在很嚴苛的條件下才能啟動並維持作用一段時間，而且......」東尼邊對立體投影的數據戳戳劃劃，邊回頭觀察仍在強化玻璃帷幕中掀起風暴的濃重黑霧皺眉苦思。

「而且如何？這世上還有東尼・史塔克完成不了的實驗嗎？」史蒂芬雖維持閉目養神的模樣，倒是完全沒遺漏東尼語氣中難得的猶豫。

「上次啟動量子儀的結果你也知道，如果讓能量聚合再加乘，確實有更大機會讓實體能通過蟲洞，但......」

「但相對而言，其中需要維持的能量平衡十分刁鑽，因此非常有可能達到極限後開始瓦解，將我撕裂成無法再聚合的型態而永遠消失？可能就像某部電影，叫『露西』是嗎，我無所不在之類的，你們的世界應該有這部電影吧？」史蒂芬的回應倒是仿若置身事外般輕巧無比。

「分析出的結果比那更糟。如果實驗對象是我自己，我會跟你開一樣的玩笑，但根據數據我不認為應該再讓你冒這種險，更何況經歷過塌縮後的副作用不一定會及時出現......」

「史塔克，當初可是你說服我嘗試實驗，既然開始了就沒有半途而廢的道理。能不計代價追求成果的東尼・史塔克何時變得如此膽小？相較之下你的史蒂芬可膽大妄為的多。他可是向我聲稱已求助於我的世界那個舉行過告別儀式的『東尼』並且找到方法，雖然不知他是如何做到，但我並不認為他在信口開河。」

「喔，他找的應該是我數位化後的人格吧。我確實有準備如果自己發生什麼事的備用方案，只要上載雲端，一切如常，噢，可能還更方便，只要有連線就無所不在，攔截數據跟遠端遙控也完全不是問題，根本萬能。」

「如果你是想在這個世界這麼做，奉勸你打消念頭，第一，你還活得好好的；第二，我不會允許。」史蒂芬坐正，狠瞪東尼一眼。

「我想做什麼不是你說了算。」

「那你也別妄想阻止我嘗試你的實驗，你或許不知道，至尊魔法師驅使別人遵從自己的術法可是五花八門，你應該不想親身體驗吧？」史蒂芬的語氣添上一絲威脅，雖然他知道東尼完全不會因威逼而屈服。

「你那些至尊魔法師的囉哩八嗦原則呢？」想當然東尼不把任何威脅放在眼裡。

「當初也是你要我違反不隨意施術的原則，現在既然已經動用過阿迦莫多之眼的力量，那我當然沒必要再顧慮如此多。聽著，無論如何你都該把握這難得機會，堅持到底捍衛你的演算與實驗，否則我的違背原則就根本毫無意義可言了！我的決定我自己負責，與其在這爭辯原則還不如讓我孤注一擲，反正我就算冒灰飛煙滅的風險也要回去我的世界。」

「不，你是不是能成功回去是依靠我的實驗結果而非你的力量，所以如果失敗，那就是我的責任......」東尼在聽到「灰飛煙滅」四字後抽了口氣，這形容詞真是敏感到讓他差點恐慌發作。

「......我似乎是因心急而口不擇言......抱歉。」接收到東尼一閃而逝的沉痛神色，史蒂芬挑眉，出口下一秒才發現至尊魔法師竟破天荒道了歉，不禁開始自我厭惡。

「就是因為這樣所以我才更不想、不想冒讓你消失的風險！不管是哪個宇宙的你都一樣，一次就夠了，夠了......」東尼咬牙背對史蒂芬不打算再爭辯，一邊思索要拿好不容易引來的異界生物怎麼辦。

「原來大名鼎鼎的東尼．史塔克竟是個瞻前顧後的膽小之人，怎麼跟我所知不一樣？說白了你就是不相信我！你......該不會把我看成你身邊跟前跟後那個小子？他是獨立的個體，不是你的責任；當然我更不是，我們都不是你的所有物，不需要你的『負責任』，你不要太過自我膨脹以為可以攬下這個世界的一切，甚至跨宇宙管到我頭上。」史蒂芬冷哼，刻薄寡情的言語自從把克莉絲汀趕出自己家門後就鮮少施展空間，但面對東尼的頑固倔強，他這次卻不得不暫時把唇槍舌劍搬出來。

「......總之我不會繼續，隨便你怎麼講。」東尼擺著手，一副「這段對話到此為止」的態勢。

用言語相激確實會讓東尼有所反應，但這麼做反而引發更重的防衛心，離說服對方也似乎越來越遠......好吧，史蒂芬琢磨著東尼會有的反應，轉念決定換策略，話鋒語氣一反先前的強硬：

「…...據我所知，另一個我為了把你救回來，似乎曾體驗不只一次的死亡，這難道就是你回應他的方式？」

東尼肩膀震了一下。

「賭上永生將一切押在你這平凡人類的身上，冒著真有可能步入終結的風險，不計代價尋找那些微乎其微、讓你能順利存活與他並肩的可能，但沒想到你竟然意氣用事到為了保全跟你毫不相干的我，而讓這可能白費嗎？」

點劃數據的指速逐漸慢下來。

「難道你要讓他永遠遺留在另一個對他而言毫無歸屬之地、你不在的世界？聽著，我不是他，我不像他那麼愛逞英雄耍浪漫、會玩賭命守護別人那一套，你在這個世界或他在我的世界的未來會如何，因為時空限制我無法得知也不可能預估，但我以對我自己的認識跟你打包票，他會像現在的我一般在漫長無垠的生命中捨棄目標自我放逐，成為一個冷淡疏離、終究被遺忘於世界邊緣的流浪者，你......真的願意讓他如此度過餘生嗎？」

東尼僵硬地把視線鎖在數據的投影，史蒂芬緩緩繞過來透過投影觀察東尼的眼神，心知肚明對方早把兩人重疊 —— 關心則亂，否則身為追逐科學成果為依歸的他哪來那麼多猶豫。

再次印證「吃軟不吃硬」的道理。東尼．史塔克雖是個既矛盾又有趣的存在......但也不算難懂。恩，不愧是在意識上交流過，史蒂芬深覺跟另一個自己的思維同步率似乎越來越高了。

「我必須再次強調，至尊魔法師是可以超越時間空間的存在，不可以物理常識衡量其能耐，因為我、或應該說我們總能顛覆你對這個宇宙框架的既有想像。雖然我並非科學理論專家，但你所說的那些限制，我們可以盡己所能透過術法補足，創造出你所謂更接近實驗成功假設的環境，或你說的沙盒。沙盒是將所有實驗組對照組所需條件完美控制的封閉情境，而恰巧符文便是重塑這個世界的原始碼，這個世界是可以透過魔法師以符文編碼修改的，換言之，整個世界都可以是至尊魔法師的沙盒。我相信以東尼．史塔克的聰明與才能，不會不明白我的意思。」

「在這個宇宙，你應該是無時無刻都在說服另一個我接受你根據科學理論做出的提議，我相信之前你們能合作打敗薩諾斯便是這麼做的結果，因為如果是我自己來選，應該是會選擇獨力抗敵吧？那麼這次，總該位置互換讓我擴展你的眼界並且說服你，就是背負太多高深的知識理論框架，反而才限制了你天馬行空的想像力。魔法師願意並且也有能力冒比預想更巨大、更不可測知的風險，而我知道身為未來學家、科學家的你們最終也會同意為了導正一切必須這麼做，不是如此嗎？所以現在問題只在於，你是否相信我......相信我們？」

史蒂芬一甩魔浮斗篷，抬頭挺胸踱近東尼面前與之對視，兩人被藍色的地球立體投影環繞包圍。

琥珀深棕閃動，終於將視線對上琉璃透藍。

「所以，我們可以開始了嗎？」宛若舞會開場的邀舞姿態，史蒂芬微顫著手、單掌朝上前伸，等待東尼的回應。

「......再繼續故意偷偷浮空給我試試，你那種由上往下的視線真讓人不爽。」

「身高差距是先天條件，無法改變，但我願對毫無歉意表達我的抱歉。」史蒂芬眼角眉梢拉出一個大大的壞笑。

而響徹大樓的警報與藍色全息投影上瞬間浮現的紅色警示，卻在此時尖利地撕裂原本的和緩。

******

「喔嗨，大魔法師你來啦。等等讓我仔細掃描一下，我確定你的形體穩定就打算繼續......」藍色投影揮舞著雙手，被包裹在一個巨型地球立體投影中，仿若世界運轉的軸心。

「我想你跟本不需預告就能掃瞄完畢並且宣告結果，刻意這麼說就代表你還想隱瞞跟拖延些什麼，未免也太小看我，你應該告知我實話 —— 把裝甲召回來並不是為了蟲洞實驗，而是預備平息潛在威脅......依我推論應該是薩諾斯或是他的泰坦星黨羽，事實上，你們一年前的戰役，直到現在都還沒有真正完結。」

藍色投影雖然還在作業，卻難得的沉默半晌。

「若真的結束，你不需要在有限的時間當中將原本搬空的史塔克大樓重新布置、加強部署、建立監控網絡，還在總部留給所有復仇者裝備與武器......尤其是彼得，你責備他不該涉入險境，但同時又幫他備妥整個房間的裝備，不覺得矛盾嗎？」

「這一切都是為了以防萬一。」

「沒有萬一，在我看來這個萬一已經是現在進行式了。」史蒂芬轉而換上咄咄逼人的語氣。

「那你又想怎樣呢？大魔法師，當初我們沒有你也取得過勝利，雖然我知道是暫時的，但我有自信即使你永遠缺席，我們都還是有辦法獲勝，這次當然也是一樣。」

「所以你這次又打算付出什麼當代價？你已經為了這場不知何時能結束的戰役付出性命，夠了！」史蒂芬的語尾忍不住拔高。

「喔，不然你是希望我把人工智慧系統完全關閉，撒手不管永遠消失嗎？」

「你知道我並非此意！」

「我以人工智慧的形式存在已經是定局，突破有形限制後能做的事情反而更多，既然如此那就讓我徹底執行。你說至尊魔法師可以逆轉時空，那確實是超越一切的絕對優勢，但與其當初把指望押在一個行蹤飄渺不知道何時會突然出現的至尊魔法師身上，不如靠自己，這不是比較實際嗎？我曾經在夢裡看過所有人犧牲，而我不像你能透過什麼大宇宙的意志預見未來防堵一切，但我卻有能力做演算，所以就算只有一丁點機率我都不容許這情況發生......你說我付出性命當代價，那又如何？我從來沒後悔做過這些決定，一點都沒有，因為一直以來我都是靠自己這麼過來的。」

「透過能演進變化的卷積神經網路形成的演算法，過去十年以來我推出最能防治災害的一步就是現在這樣 —— 我成為人工智慧守護地球。就算終結我的不是薩諾斯，也會是別人，無可避免我都會走到這步，而唯有我這麼做才能確保復仇者跟地球不被毀滅，這是推演過後的最佳解。」

「現在恐怕你得重新演算，因為多了我這枚棋子，甚至可以把我當作是你的最終王牌。」

「在你的宇宙，或許你是左右終局的關鍵，但在我這個宇宙可不是。你以為我沒把你考慮進去嗎？我在你出現時就已經把你輸入參數重新演算，甚至還曾經自私地考慮利用你來徹底終結這場比預期還更晚結束的長期抗戰，但演算結果卻一直導向更糟的方向......犧牲的不是只有我，可能還包括來自異界的你、甚至包括那小子，而這世界更可能被時空亂流所干擾而陷入混沌或崩解，這是最糟糕的結局之一，我絕不容許這狀況發生。」

「危機就是轉機，至尊魔法師的出現可以增加勝率，在我的世界便是如此突破難關的。」

「恰好相反，之前對我們更有利的，反而是這個宇宙的至尊魔法師消聲匿跡。對薩諾斯而言，這個宇宙的你已經失蹤，也代表他永遠找不到時間寶石所以能被我們打敗，但你出現卻打亂了這一切，你讓集齊寶石成為可能的選項、讓暫時隱匿的他能夠重啟停滯的計畫......所以對我們來說，你除了當薩諾斯跟他手下的箭靶以及搞砸一切外一點用處也沒有......所以我必須把你排除在計畫之外！」

「我的宇宙曾打敗過薩諾斯，所以我出現在這裡反倒是你們的優勢，你們可以借用我的經驗打贏這場戰役......」

「你的經驗可以量化嗎？可以被驗證嗎？還是那只存在於不可捉摸的大宇宙意志裡？我敢打賭現在的情況跟你當時完全不一樣，至少......看看我，你那個世界的我可沒有不見吧！既然假設已經跟你的世界不同，除非你們當時打贏跟我一點關係都沒有，否則怎麼可能成功複製你的經驗、執行你那套戰術？提議駁回，你還是乖乖等待我解決一切後將你送回去比較實際。」

「不是一套，是一千四百萬又六百零五套，是反覆過無數多次後終於得到的成功。從剛才我就在觀察立體投影上的定位，我也知道你已經鎖定薩諾斯的確切所在，現在，我就可以趁其不備主動出擊，終結他的計畫。」

史蒂芬不打算多所爭辯，畫起魔法傳送陣就想離開，卻被瞬間伸出無數鉤爪的盔甲嵌制住斗篷。

「你！不准！破壞我的計畫！！！」

「這句話我原封不動奉送回去。」史蒂芬冷硬地回道，魔浮斗篷一撇便甩拖鉤爪。

「嘿！這是我的宇宙的戰爭，你不需要打不屬於你的戰爭，你那頑固腦袋是需要被鋼鐵動力服敲幾下嗎？！」

「我必須這麼做。這世界已經缺了東尼・史塔克，如果再少了至尊魔法師的力量，你們的世界有99.99%的機率會步向毀滅，那是至尊魔法師經歷過一千四百萬次失敗經驗凌遲而驗證出的血淚教訓，最終，若你的世界不在，現在維繫你僅存意識的媒介也不會在了。」

「去你的！我現在是天殺的人工智慧，只是存在雲端的程式碼跟指令巨集，沒有實體所以根本沒有死這回事，但你可不是！就算是至尊魔法師你還是會受傷會死亡，你是覺得自己死不夠嗎？你剛剛說那什麼一千四百多萬次，我知道那數字背後代表你在你的世界曾經死過那麼多次，體驗這麼多死亡是可以幹嘛？收集中獎印花換樂透嗎，至尊魔法師都能操控時間了你還執著於這種愚蠢樂透幹嘛？！」

模擬原聲的合成電子音中逐漸浮現出純粹人工智慧不該有的，專屬於東尼．史塔克的脾氣與怒意。

「但那很值得，因為最終在我那個世界，你活下來了。萬物皆有靈，即便是零與一，那還是你的靈魂，我不希望你消失。」那個異界東尼還存在於世的痕跡，不能不見，他就是不希望如此。

「在這種關鍵時刻跟我爭執靈魂？你腦子是有什麼毛病？我跟你說這叫移情作用，你不要用在我這個跟你不相干的人工智慧上，給我安分點好好活著、回去用在你的世界裡那個東尼身上，那才是你最應該做的！你到底瞭不瞭解我的意思？我就明白告訴你，不要一頭熱想在別的世界犧牲的不明不白......然後留他一個還在傻傻努力嘗試怎麼把你找回去！既然連跟你不熟的我都不希望你這麼做，當然跟你關係匪淺的他也絕對不會希望你這樣。」

史蒂芬頓住。

「我早就知道你對他抱持什麼想法，當你一聽到我的聲音、或者是提到他的時候就心跳加速、瞳孔擴大，一切生理上的微細反應都指出了這個事實。這樣很好，既然他對你是非常重要的存在，那就代表你更不應該做蠢事。我一開始就說過，你無法改變這個世界已經發生的事，不論什麼遺憾什麼錯誤通通都不關你的事，結果不該是不相干的你要承擔。」

「但就該是由你承擔嗎？最終付出性命作為代價？......我都知道了，一年前那場大戰，你在彼得前面被薩諾斯重傷，加上傷勢曝露於高劑量宇宙輻射中過久......終至惡化造成身體機能逐漸被侵蝕而衰竭......你知道自己將不久於人世，所以才硬撐著將意識備份，並且準備了......這一切。」史蒂芬的眼神溢出沉痛。

「我說過，備用方案，永遠都要有備用方案。更何況不關你的事而且我也不在乎，你很閒的話去跟我的墓碑辯證靈魂啊，我保證他會安安靜靜不回嘴，你想說啥就說啥！」

「東尼！」

「不要叫得好像我們認識很久很熟一樣你這半路殺出來的異界魔法師！我只是人工智慧，見鬼的頑固傢伙你是要我跟你重複幾遍！？當初我被設計出來可不只是收存知識跟意識這麼簡單。我還是復仇者們跟這個世界的安全機制，有必要時，必須不計代價保護復仇者跟這個世界，你懂嗎？這是我被設下不能打破的核心守則、是責任也是我存在的意義，沒有你插手的餘地！」

「東尼，讓我來，至尊魔法師的力量一定可以......」

「這麼想要我跟你說真話，好，那我就跟你說清楚！依照我的演算，你在這個世界有99.99%的機率會因此而死。而且你的心跳告訴我你並不如外表顯示那麼有把握。你可以說謊，但你騙不過我的感測能力。不要參與這個世界的戰爭，好好活著，然後，讓我把你送回去......我不需要任何人替我陪葬，不然我所做的一切都沒有意義了。大魔法師，你很聰明，你應該依照理性判斷而不是隨著情緒起舞，為了硬扛不屬於自己的戰爭而送命絕對是世界上數一數二的蠢事。」

「......所以你承認自己是數一數二的愚蠢......」

「當然不，這是屬於我的戰爭，永遠都是。」

「不，是因為你為了承接一切奮不顧身擋在別人面前......例如彼得。」

「那不是他的戰爭，他還只是孩子！他不該涉足這些危險，他不應該.......他應該好好當個無憂無慮的學生，不應該賭上性命，我的錯，我不該讓他淌渾水，所以保護他、把他扯出危險是我的責任！」

「他一直很自責自己做得不夠多......他的心思早已不是孩子，他能決定自己的人生目標，而毫無疑問他是仰望著你在制定人生目標的.....」

「我沒有要跟你討論這個！總之讓他加入戰爭是我的錯，打從見到他的第一面起，他的安危就是我的責任了。」

「你的安危原本也是我的責任......那是至尊魔法師的許諾......」

「在這個世界裡不是，我們根本不相干，不需要你多管閒事，擔心你自己就夠了！不需要同情心過剩地保護我的意識什麼的因為沒有必要，無論我死亡與否世界依然會往前進，而他們終究會忘了我......」藍色投影顯露出不該有的煩躁表情，甚至有點......傷感，而那些都是人工智慧不該有的反應。

「不，你錯了，怎麼可能會忘......」

「不對！我怎麼樣都不會忘記史塔克先生！」

「彼得？」

「小子？」

踏出黃金傳送圈的彼得身後還跟著王，史蒂芬不可置信地瞪著兩人。

「我怎就把王給忘了......」

「沒關係，你常忘記我所以我一點都不在意。」王一臉早就習慣的模樣。

「彼得非常誠懇地說願意分享串流音樂家庭方案讓我聽碧昂絲，請我幫他解開束縛，我被說服了。而且其實你也沒有很認真想關住他，因為這術法初階到只要那小子再努力掙扎個半小時，應該也就解開了吧......」

「我竟然比不上碧昂絲的歌？我在這世界到底是如何做人失敗......算了，我也沒打算真關他一輩子......」史蒂芬咬牙切齒，忍不住對另一個自己生起氣來。

「小子，你不止關不住魔法師，現在還要來參一腳讓我更難做事嗎？」

「為什麼史塔克先生從頭到尾都只想一個人面對一切？這、這一定都是我的錯！我一直都不夠強、不夠努力達到史塔克先生的認可！我知道史塔克先生很厲害、什麼事情都計算到了，可是、可是......你有考慮過我嗎？！」明知道面前只是投影，彼得終於還是忍不住將心中埋藏的遺憾宣洩而出。

「我留給你的那些難道不是考慮你之後的結果嗎？」

「可是、我想要的不是那些！」

「你覺得那些不夠炫不夠好所以不滿意？沒問題，我可以再升級，想要怎樣的裝備都行......」

「我不在乎史塔克先生給我什麼裝備，那些裝備從來都不是重點！我只想要史塔克先生好好活著！然後、然後......我可以留在史塔克先生身邊，我知道在你心目中我永遠都是那個長不大、一頭熱、又不聽話愛惹麻煩的小孩子，那也沒有關係，只要史塔克先生好我就好，因為、因為我......我一直對史塔克先生......」

「小子，你真的明白自己在說什麼嗎？我知道你崇拜我，而很明顯你把崇拜跟別的東西的定義搞混了......況且先不論是不是弄錯，現在你說這個也已經完全沒有意義......」

藍色投影移動到彼得面前張開雙手。

「你追逐的只是一個影子，只是受青春期激素過剩影響而追逐刺激生活的衝動傾向，我對你而言只是一個象徵、一種概念，一種『我不平凡、我很厲害』的概念，真說穿了，套句你旁邊那位大魔法師說過的話，我也只是不服老且自大狂妄，還是個搞砸一切到連死都讓別人不得安寧的傢伙。你好好想清楚，然後仔細看看我現在的樣子，碰不到摸不到，沒有溫度、沒有感情，這樣你還有辦法說出接下來想講的話嗎？」

_還能說出......你喜歡我嗎？_

「史塔克先生......從來沒有......對我認真過......」彼得終究還是流下了眼淚。

「小子，我這輩子說過誇大荒唐的話多到連自己都數不清，但是，『我希望你比我更好』，這是百分之百認真的真心話。」藍色投影避重就輕給了個不算回答的回答。

魔浮斗篷主動拍拍彼得、抹掉他的眼淚，還順勢搭肩想擁抱安慰彼得一番。彼得則仿若接受到鼓勵、暗自下定決心後逕直穿過藍色投影， 在先前從至聖所被遣回的那套金紅裝甲前站定。

跟一年前與鋼鐵蜘蛛裝共同作戰的同套馬克50奈米裝甲，那套以堅毅不屈的意志之力所操控、包裹過東尼．史塔克平凡血肉之軀的裝甲。

彼得抱住裝甲，嘴唇輕觸裝甲胸口特製的三角形弧形反應爐。

「......誰說我碰不到摸不到史塔克先生？這不就算碰到了？我......會永遠記住史塔克先生的話，認真完成課堂報告跟研究科展、不讓梅嬸擔心、當好鄰居的蜘蛛人......所以，請至少讓我隨時能來看『你』、跟『你』面對面說話，可以嗎？」彼得馬上退開，忍耐著顫抖的聲音，擠出故作堅強的笑。

藍色投影在彼得背後露出幾乎可以說是哀傷惆悵的神情，其中隱藏著史蒂芬曾感知過無數次，當東尼覺得自己做得不夠多時會輻射出的情緒。那種史蒂芬經歷千萬次凌遲後便立誓這輩子不願再看到的神情。

展現出這神情後還想說服他這個人工智慧沒有靈魂，他可不信。

「…...所以我剛剛是親眼目睹一個中學生的告白場景嗎？」王嘖嘖稱奇地瞪大眼。

「呃，我必須說，他表現出的體貼比當時他這個年紀的我好多了。」史蒂芬馬上偏頭給王一個「別吐槽我，我當然明白感情是怎麼一回事」的表情。

「彼得。」史蒂芬緩緩走到垂頭喪氣的褐髮青年面前，彎身看著他。

「我的存在證明了平行宇宙理論，而我認為這應該多少可以稍微安慰你。」

「為什麼？」彼得抬頭，似懂非懂地盯著史蒂芬。

「每個平行宇宙都代表一種可能，而可能性的範圍無窮無盡。在我那個宇宙，東尼・史塔克接納了史蒂芬．史傳奇的許諾。所以，一定總有那麼個平行宇宙，你們對彼此都說了我願意。我相信你的史塔克先生會非常樂意等待你親自證明這件事。」

史蒂芬在看到微小的光芒自彼得眼中升起後，幾不可察的淺笑也浮上原本緊抿的薄唇。


	12. Chapter 12

「BOSS，目前大樓正上方有大量能量聚集，這些能量來自上方一個包含不同頻率能量的通道，對照過後跟異界生物出現時有相同能量頻率混雜其中，但還有其他不同的波長，與去年泰坦星人來襲時在紐約上空偵測到的宇宙射線一樣。」無起伏的女聲敲著偌大的實驗室空氣，被困於圓筒內的黑霧似乎變得更加狂暴，衝撞著筒身強化玻璃震震做響。

胸前的阿迦莫多之眼顫動著，史蒂芬霎時覺得似乎又有什麼箝緊胸口直至頸項，只能伸手攫住東尼支撐自己的重量，抑制不住痛苦地嘶叫出聲。

「巫、巫師？嘿，沒事、沒事，你看著我！」東尼跟魔浮斗篷很有默契地共同撐住史蒂芬踉蹌的身軀。

史蒂芬勉強用顫抖的手比畫出法陣想去除咒術攻擊，但法陣總在劃出那刻旋即消失，無論嘗試幾次都徒勞無功。

「......有人想搶奪時間寶石！」東尼馬上飛快地聯想一年之前，烏木喉與黑曜獵手鎖定史蒂芬而攻擊布里克街的情景，快速拉動立體投影，開啟無數的分割子螢幕，以最快速度鎖定影像，同時間奈米粒子裝甲也迅速覆蓋住原本的運動衫完成結晶著裝。

敵人當然不可能乖乖按電鈴打招呼詢問是否方便打擾，但連當初為預警而聯合各地復仇者們設立的重重宇宙偵測都能躲過也未免太不尋常。來自這個宇宙泰坦星的薩諾斯跟外星異族確實在一年前已被消滅，若還能偵測到泰坦星的宇宙射線，只能推測是從別的宇宙跳躍而來，而且很可能就是透過異界生物造成的時空亂流作為牽引媒介。

難道是異界的薩諾斯為了搶奪時間寶石也陰錯陽差追著異界史蒂芬到這個宇宙來？

東尼抹了抹臉，若此為真，那可是貨真價實的噩夢重現。

他還記得當初史蒂芬道出一千四百萬又六百零五分之一這數字時自己胃裡的翻攪感，一切可能又再重來一遍，而且這次，他的巫師不在身邊。

雖然面前這位也是至尊魔法師，也信誓旦旦自己功力深厚，但他現在反倒希望他別待在這遭受池魚之殃。

這個史蒂芬沒正面對決過薩諾斯，也沒親眼見識薩諾斯為達目的能多冷酷狠厲，雖然據說至尊魔法師的能力全開起來連宇宙都可以隨意分割，但他不樂見也不希望面前這位異界旅人被牽連進不是發生在自己宇宙的禍事。

他的詛咒果然是薩諾斯，不管從哪個宇宙來的都一樣！

「星期五，啟動穀倉門機制、把量子運算原型機從地下室運上來；然後，史傳奇，我需要你用所有能用的魔法加強撐住整棟樓，我要把能量聚合起來對付這些隨便來訪都不事先通知的沒禮貌傢伙。」東尼邊指揮邊碎念，暗自下定決心必須保住這個史蒂芬不落入泰坦人之手。

牆面上的各色儀器與按鈕全數亮起，東尼雙手舞動展開全息投影，在看到鎖定影像中顯現出的確實是泰坦的外星異族，領頭者還是烏木喉後煩躁地嘖了好大一聲。

跟去年的陣仗大同小異，他們確實是為寶石而來，不過萬幸的是其中並沒有發現薩諾斯的蹤影，代表他們還沒收集齊全那個宇宙的寶石，因此還不到他出馬的時機。

既然這樣，不如乾脆好人做到底幫那個宇宙消耗掉一些泰坦勢力，也讓對方知道隨便亂闖可是要付過路費的。

「星期五，出動全部裝甲好好『招待』訪客，確保他們在史塔克大樓就能享受最豪華盛大的派對，完全對其他地方不感興趣。也準備好在我出動時輔助攻擊，有必要時啟動所有更高等級的反擊配置也無所謂。」

「等等，你想做什麼？」狀況穩定下來的史蒂芬還在嘗試進行施法前的調息，東尼如臨大敵的表情霎時讓心中警鐘大作。

「你剛剛不是才嚷著要走，我現在就先啟動量子儀模組把你送走，快，沒時間了！」實驗室旁一道運輸儀艙門打開，上面是一個皮箱大小的儀器，東尼用最快的速度開始設定。

「你該不會是想以一己之力對付泰坦來的敵人吧？癡人說夢！」

「我當初確實有對付過他們，還好幾次，結果不能說好但加總起來也不算太糟，總之你要趕快離開所以先別吵我，你認真施你的法術......」

「不，我拒絕離開。」

「一下要回去一下又不要回去，你這巫師怎麼這麼難搞？！」

「莫名其妙的人是你才對，是誰前一刻還在說著不讓我實驗的？你能擅改心意我當然也可以，你可以送我走，但一切在把入侵的敵人解決之前都免談。不要看輕至尊魔法師的力量，讓我用術法來對付他們！」

「這裡發生的事我來處理！」

「不，根據與另一個我的意識交流，我知道你們當初為了打敗泰坦人付出多慘痛的代價，甚至經歷過不計其數的死亡，既然知道這件事，我當然不會撒手揮揮衣袖就離開。」

「我可以應付！不需要你多管閒事！」

「會讓阿迦莫多之眼產生類似警告的反應，就代表來的絕對不是普通等級的威脅，難道你也寧願像另一個你一樣把命交出去以換取別人的生存機會嗎？不論哪個東尼．史塔克是不是都對一意孤行投入危險有執念啊？我可是跟另一個自己立下誓約做過承諾，在你腦袋發熱想送死時有義務阻止你，至尊魔法師的專業與保證可不容質疑！」

「巫師，拜託你快讓我啟動儀器送你走！除此以外的事你都不需要管，也不要想阻止我！」

「我沒有要阻止你拯救世界，我是要阻止你一昧送死！就是因為見識過萬千種可能性，所以才能很肯定地告訴你還有別的辦法、別的不需要自我犧牲的方法。為什麼總要把拯救世界跟自我犧牲劃上等號？你是看太多好萊塢狗血電影導致悲劇英雄當上癮嗎？難怪另一個我有必要花費如此鉅額代價才能阻止你不送命，要把一個慣性拉離付出的代價太大，難道不把自己投射入死胡同的悲劇宿命裡不行嗎？你總不希望另一個史蒂芬．史傳奇就算有幸回來以後也必須獨自面對沒有你的世界吧？！」意識到東尼打算獨力對付這些泰坦人的同時音階便瞬間提高了幾度，因為憤怒。

疼痛與愧疚浮上琥珀深棕。

「有差別嗎？我......在你的宇宙裡也不在了，那不就代表我......最終只會是這樣的結局嗎？」東尼動動人中，故作輕鬆的語氣卻滿是苦澀。

「你......該不會一開始就這麼設想吧？！當然不是這樣！有我在你怎麼可能會死呢？另一個宇宙會那樣演變就是因為我沒有阻止憾事發生，那是不可原諒的失誤，因此這次我可不會一錯再錯。至尊魔法師都能愚弄多瑪暮了，當然也可以騙過死神，我越來越覺得跟另一個我互換是有意義的，我根本就是來阻止你們這對傻瓜情侶幹蠢事的善心人士嘛！」

「巫師，你沒有經歷過那段所以你不懂，那場戰役沒有你所想的那麼簡單！難道你要我放手不管只顧自己嗎？那不是鋼鐵人存在的意義、也不是復仇者們存在的意義！我現在既然身在第一線當然要先奮力抵抗，除非我阻止不了......如果我不幸失敗，復仇者會接手戰鬥到底，會在街頭巷尾、在陸地、在海洋、在天空、甚至穿越外太空作戰，不計一切代價，我們絕不會屈服，就算面對大部分人都被殲滅的情況......但其他人還是會繼續，在宇宙的各個角落，設下各種防護、用各種策略各種方法，繼續戰鬥，因為這宇宙是我們要豁出一切保護的。上次對抗薩諾斯就是如此，雖然有可能花費比較長的時間，但這個火種總會延續到適當的時機，世界終究會被拯救，無論多困難！」

「我不知道你的宇宙是怎麼樣，但，在我的宇宙裡，這是我們存在的目的。去為了一般人不能奮戰的場合而戰鬥！」

「噢，我不知道除了隊長以外，復仇者裡還有你這個更慷慨激昂的演說家，這部分我必須給予稱讚，但你的一意孤行恕我無法苟同，因為拯救世界並不一定非要你或別人犧牲不可！我是說跟我一起戰鬥而不是叫你不要戰鬥！好好聽人講話啊你這個傢伙，我真的會被你的頑固氣死！」一向語調平穩的史蒂芬難得地大吼出來，同時也施法困著東尼讓他不要瞬間飛得不見蹤影去拼命。

史蒂芬覺得自己在幾天不到的時間內兩鬢霜白可能已加倍，雖說歲數對至尊魔法師根本是無意義的度量單位。邊說著邊施放多個曼陀羅法鎮撐住史塔克大樓外牆避免倒塌，一邊還是大力持續說服東尼執行自己的計劃：

「好好聽我說，我沒有要你不戰鬥，只是要你換個方式減少衝突與傷害。我會先將外面那些泰坦來的不速之客關進強化玻璃跟那團異界生物一起，等我進去控制住他們後你馬上啟動量子儀跟原型機，我會把原型機也一併傳送進去、同時開啟時間寶石。之後異界生物理所當然會追著我跑，製造出的重力波不但會吸住時空跳躍來的入侵者讓他們無法逃走，也會透過蟲洞讓我們一併被帶離這宇宙。入侵者沒有量子儀，因此會被遺留在時空間隙漂流、我則能透過量子儀定位回去；當然也有可能他們會跟我一起回去我的宇宙，不過那不是問題，我回去就能發揮阿迦莫多之眼的全力，好好讓他們嚐嚐至尊魔法師倒轉時空的力量。身為至尊魔法師能承受時空扭曲的作用力，但一般普通人可不能，他們只會被撕裂成碎片永遠消失，所以必須是由我來把他們引出你的宇宙。而你除了接受我的方法以外眼下也沒有其他最佳方案了。」

「但這麼做的結果可能會在你的宇宙引發戰爭......」

「也只是可能而已，我願意賭這個可能。況且那本來就是我的宇宙會發生的事，能迴避這次也不代表避得了永遠，雖然我那個宇宙的東尼想盡辦法把它延後了一年但終究還是要面對......難道你想在你的宇宙再經歷一次那場戰役？恩？眼睜睜看著對自己重要的人們生死未卜？這個世界再次遭受摧殘導致生靈塗炭？」

東尼被成功堵回去，史蒂芬再次勝利。

「你們已經付出過鉅額代價保全了這個宇宙，如果還讓你們來解決屬於我的宇宙的戰爭，那我這至尊魔法師也未免太過失職，我師父可能都要氣到復活來教訓我了......」

「既然我已經提出辦法能同時解決泰坦人跟我的問題，你該做的就是盡管把你的原型機功率設定到最大，其他什麼嚴苛條件我都可以讓其成真......話說回來，所以到底需要什麼條件？」

「量子態十分細緻，容易受振動、電磁跟熱能干擾，所以需要在絕對零度的低溫環境操作。我要增加運算位元數以提升效率，但必須維持穩定、保持在某個量子態足夠長的時間，越長越能完成更多運算、增加正確率。」

「所以不能震動、不能有電磁波、而且要絕對零度？這簡單，不會比被硬扔到喜馬拉雅山上練習術法困難......」

話音未落，巨大爆擊便從頭頂上方傳來，大樓開始震動，強化玻璃開始發出逼近碎裂極限的危險聲響。

史蒂芬放出無數法陣填滿整個空間隔離震動，當然也記得丟個防護魔法給東尼，東尼剛巧也正從手臂放出防護盾要同時擋住自己跟史蒂芬。

「不用謝。你盡管專心設定儀器參數。」史蒂芬邊說邊幻化出數個分身邊反擊邊施放防護法陣，牢牢圍住東尼周遭。

「哇喔，如果不是這情況我應該會為這炫爆的花式魔法鼓掌......馬上好！」

才說完奈米背甲變形分離出的光波砲便燒焦幾隻突破天花板衝進來要攻擊史蒂芬的外星異族軍團，並且開始清理接近強化玻璃的敵人。

「不客氣，然後巫師你可以開始製造冰箱......」

「史塔克先生我來了、我來幫忙了！」

「我現在沒空念你也沒空跟你討論科展，來湊什麼熱鬧？！」東尼額頭又是青筋直跳，一邊腹誹為什麼他覺得重要的人都喜歡往危險衝撞，完全忘記通常他們是因為要跟著自己才這麼做的。

「凱倫通知我史塔克大樓遭受敵人攻擊！而且跟一年前我們在紐約打的那些生物很像，我就馬上來了！既然天花板破掉我就直接爬進來......雖然有夠高我真爬了一下，不過沒有比爬升的太空船高所以很簡單......喔嗨奇異博士看起來也很忙，嘿大家小心！」往天花板延伸的蜘蛛絲馬上結織出一層網羅，鋼鐵蜘蛛服背後伸出的八支鐵爪勾住網便開始通電繼續製作外星異族燒烤全餐，蜘蛛絲同時也裹住強化玻璃圓筒保護其不致碎裂。

史蒂芬邊施術讓玻璃圓筒內部維持低溫，邊望著滿場靈活飛躍的彼得，又撇了一眼專注作業的東尼，突然升起一股情緒，事後想起來，應該是有點接近羨慕。

他似乎了解這個宇宙的史蒂芬願意不計一切代價守護世界背後的原因，就算這兩位沒有佔百分之九十也應該有百分之八十五吧？

「巫師！現在！」東尼回頭對史蒂芬使了個眼色。

史蒂芬舞動雙臂，曼陀羅法陣從手臂延伸出許多同心圓，從史塔克大樓頂端發散成了漏斗狀，將所有泰坦生物網住、瞬間傳送吸入玻璃圓筒，接著史蒂芬將自己與量子運算原型機也瞬移進去，同時施放恆溫魔法在身上。

玻璃壁面結出一層薄霜，泰坦外星軍團遇到絕對零度的環境，都因溫度過低而停止動作。史蒂芬追蹤到東尼的眼神示意後，便開啟阿迦莫多之眼，隨著綠色光芒緩緩輻射而出，異界生物引發的黑色風暴開始狂亂捲動，慢慢掩蓋住史蒂芬的身影與身後飄動的腥紅。

東尼目不轉睛地佇立玻璃壁外觀察與操作，在目睹史蒂芬被黑暗吞噬前一刻，帶著嘆息的低沈聲線在耳邊響起：

「另一個我在等你，我相信他的執著頑固，不見到你絕不會善罷干休。請你記住，未來無論遭遇何種絕境都不要輕易放棄自己的性命，不論哪個宇宙的至尊魔法師都不會允許。至於我會變得如何並不是你要擔心的問題，我會處理好我自己。請你活著，好好活下去，因為......無論發生什麼事他都會用盡一切方法回來找你。這種請求我這輩子除了對師父以外還真沒說過。你贏了。真是不可理喻的傢伙。」

「王曾說我無情，但那並不表示我不懂情感是怎麼回事，那是再簡單不過卻致命的化學反應，連至尊魔法師都躲不過的那種。這一趟意外之旅可讓我徹底明白了。」

「此生應該不會再見，祝你們好運。未來學家。」

**********

史蒂芬突感一陣暈眩，像是什麼在拉扯自己的四肢百骸，雙腿一軟便跪倒在地。

「奇異博士你怎麼了？是不是又要消失？看、看著我，我現在還看得到你，你沒事的！」彼得反應迅速地撐住史蒂芬差點倒地的身軀，努力叫喚著。

左手腕浮現出綠色魔法符文，與胸前的幽微綠光呼應，史蒂芬像意識到即將發生什麼般顫抖著手施法，左手袖套隨即鬆落，腕上早已停止、裂痕滿佈的錶竟開始走動，隨著指針敲擊的規律聲響，史蒂芬周圍也開始出現空氣擾動折射的現象。

「魔法師，看來另一個我跟你已經找到方法並且開始執行，而那方法的關鍵似乎就藏在你身上被一起帶過來了。」

藍色投影居高臨下望著史蒂芬，整個實驗室牆面到天花板的裝飾細燈帶皆亮起跟藍色投影同色調的光芒。

「雖然跟另一個我比起來，運算能力或許是我贏，不過，驅使他更快行動的背後應該不是單純探索科學的能力，而是想把你帶回去的心理動力吧。你......對他真的很重要，重要到可以逼他快速突破人工智慧的運算速度找出解法。」

「但是我......還......不能走......」史蒂芬揪住彼得的手開始慢慢變得透明，彼得則是一臉驚恐地扶著史蒂芬的肩膀。

「你確定？不把握這次機會很可能就回不去囉？我說過，只有你離開，我們對薩諾斯的勝率才會提高。不要太不服氣，因為遵守這個宇宙運算規則的常數就是會導出這個解，我當然不知道你那邊是如何，不過我們的宇宙就是這樣運作。」

「不走，難道你要待在沒有他的陌生宇宙？甚至莫名其妙地死去？」

「你無法預知與改變超越你的維度的東西，另一個宇宙對你而言就是另一個維度，不論再怎麼努力，你終歸要遵守另一維度的遊戲規則，就算來自異界也一樣。」

「我不希望你的意識也消失......」

「又是誰說我一定會消失呢？看來，你那個宇宙的東尼應該還沒有告訴你吧？也是，畢竟是人工智慧的運作，那是我們的專業，不是你們的。你聽過『分散式儲存』嗎？我可以不只是存在於史塔克大樓，只要我想，我就能變成任何搭載運算能力的東西。也就是說這個世界只要還有電腦連上線，我就不會消失，因為我的資料是被分散在所有可以連網的運算裝置，除非全世界同時停電，但這發生機率非常小，而若不幸成真也不會是問題，因為就算沒有快閃硬碟在作用，還有傳統硬碟能留存備份。順便一提，我被設定的備份版本可是多到數不清，細到幾乎每分鐘都可以自我生成出新的。」

「這就是為什麼我一直試圖告訴你不用刻意保護我的意識，因為我早就設計好方案，真的沒有必要再多做工。」

「總之，歡迎來到雲端世界，在這世界，只要發出的訊息、在網上留下過紀錄，就永遠不會消失......就算你以為刪除得一乾二淨也一樣，因為只是暫時被遮罩住讓爬蟲爬不到而已。所以明白嗎？我不是存在於單一裝置上，因此我不會，永遠不會消失。」

藍色投影靠近蹲下，專注無比地將視線鎖到史蒂芬身上。

「另外，給你一個提醒，累積的創傷會讓人被設定成思考潛在危險的心理機制，因此我停不下來，另一個我也不會停下來，所以他未來也有很大的機率可能變成我這樣，所以，你要把握每次機會，不斷告訴他，自己是無所不能的魔法師，不是帶著玩笑的調情或鬥嘴的語氣，而是真誠希望藉自己的能力，說服另一個我把傾向遭遇危機便一股腦想著自我犧牲的方針，稍微轉向思考生存機會多一些。」

「畢竟，你說過你是無所不能的魔法師，連時間都能戰勝，還有什麼做不到？至少你的行為說服我相信你可以，所以，也請你們在異界好好活下去。」

「你終於可以回家了，號稱史上最優秀的至尊魔法師，史蒂芬・史傳奇。」

藍色投影抬頭環視四周，實驗室內溫度迅速下降，壁面凍上一層冰霧。史蒂芬閉上眼，透過量子儀的運作，他似乎能感受自己正溶解幻化為能量，進入普朗克尺度穿越時間與空間。

望著逐漸模糊的飄動紅影，那對澄澈透藍片刻前的認真凝望似乎可以看透萬物、穿透構築虛擬的零與一，以東尼為型的藍色投影似乎能描繪出，一個暗紅色影子與另一個金紅身影彼此掩護、並肩作戰的情境。

原來人工智慧能無中生有嗎？也會編織夢境嗎？還是這也是至尊魔法師在離開之前施的最後一次幻術呢？

鋪天蓋地的能量交織，織成一片繁密的網包裹世界，在那之下的景物開始迅速移動、扭曲、散逸、重組。

意識被吞噬之前，他聽到另一個聲音由遠而近送入耳鼓：

「另一個魔法師。我總是認為愛情是人類最致命的缺陷，謝謝你們兩個證明了這件事。祝你好運。」

「你也是。」史蒂芬對看不見的另一個自己微笑。

「雖然旅程有些顛簸，但希望我們都能順利回到各自的宇宙。」

**********

「嘿、嘿？巫師？」

史蒂芬緩緩睜眼，映入眼簾的是金橙色的夕照與古銅鐵鏽交雜的廢墟與石礫荒漠之地。

他現在......在泰坦星？

「呃，你還好吧？巫師，看得清楚我嗎？」東尼揚起手在史蒂芬眼前揮動。

史蒂芬伸手輕觸面前的人，顫抖著。

「哇喔巫師你再這樣含情脈脈盯著我會以為你愛上我了，我不知道我們間的進展有這麼快......雖然這沒什麼大不了，可惜現在不是時候，等我們想出辦法大獲全勝後我再考慮接受你的告白，這要求很合理吧？」

「......巫師，你在......我應該沒有幻覺吧？那一滴是眼淚嗎？！唉你該不會要告訴我你看到的未來一點希望都沒有吧？！」

「不，當然有獲勝的希望......我只是不習慣泰坦星這地方的輻射跟飛塵而感到些許不適而已，沒什麼要緊。」史蒂芬輕咳著調整自己微啞而變調的聲音。

「我也不習慣，而且這地方空氣真是有夠糟......不過無論如何都得忍，回去以後我可要幫大家好好消毒一番......嘿！小子！不要碰那個！天曉得地上那堆見鬼的廢鐵石頭有沒有輻射！你真的想多長出四隻手嗎？！」

史蒂芬完全明白接下來會發生什麼，他這次當然必須依照那唯一一個機會，必須跟一半的生命一起消失，接著，被帶回，然後他會回過頭來拯救面前這個人。

他知道自己所見會成真，一直都是如此，因為他是最優秀的至尊魔法師。更何況有一個至尊魔法師的見證不夠，這次還有兩個......雖然另一個也算是他自己，只不過是更頑固不好說服一點的版本，他自己認證。

這次是兩位至尊魔法師賭上一切，一個冒著當時空難民的危險，而另一個願不計代價換取一人存活，所以，務必要成功。

但不知道另一個自己現在如何，既然能回歸原位，雖然時間軸有點偏移，也已經比預想更好，他沒打算要求更多。

萬事皆有所註定，征服之前必先臣服，若命運要他再次承受磨難，只要東尼能生存到最後，他便欣然接受。

**********

史蒂芬深吸一口氣，室內冉冉飄散著喜愛的沉香氣味，告訴自己確實身處在「屬於他的」至聖所中。

王捧著梵文典籍邊翻閱邊上了樓，揚聲提醒著：

「樓下那位你是真的不打算見他？他可是不接受拒絕所以要自己上來囉？」

「......哪位？」

接著就是個喋喋不休、雖說熟悉但以對方角度而言兩人應該還算是陌生人的連珠炮伴隨著踩踏樓梯的腳步聲由下而上接近。

「東尼．史塔克，呃，不過我想你一定認識我，所以其他自我介紹可以跳過；我也認識你，史蒂芬．史傳奇，所以你的自我介紹也省了，喔我記得你還有個很做作的稱號是『至尊魔法師』對吧？好難念所以我想乾脆叫你『巫師』就好，我來找你是為了......」東尼揮舞雙手往史蒂芬的方向一撇後馬上指著自己，肢體語言再再顯示著「沒事我才不會來這鳥地方，既然親自來了你最好認真聽我說話」的積極態勢。

東尼之後要說的話他都能猜到，現在他只是在對方翦動的長睫毛跟開闔的嘴唇間來回逡巡，不太確定在腦裡響起的是埋怨還是嘆息，但同時，或許還有一點......高興。

史蒂芬單指撐著額際，淺笑勾上嘴角。

果然不論在哪個宇宙，東尼．史塔克都是個麻煩的傢伙。不過，幸好他不怕麻煩......穿越次元果然會對自己腦袋有不可知的影響，大宇宙的意志可真不容小覷。


End file.
